La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter
by roseline
Summary: *FIC TERMINÉE * De grandes pertes et l'amour au rendez-vous au cours de la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard
1. Enfin libre !

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre I  
  
Harry se leva de son lit, il avait maintenant 15 ans depuis 10 minutes. Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer dans cette petite chambre du deuxième tellement il avait chaud. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Sur ce, quelques hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il attrapa le plus petit qu'il reconnu comme étant Coquecigrue l'oiseau de son meilleur ami Ron. Il détacha soigneusement la lettre qu'il lut aussitôt.  
  
Cher Harry, tout d'abord bonne fête. Je ne peux pas t'inviter chez moi cette année pour la fin des vacances puisque Dumbledore ne veut pas, il a dit à mes parents que tu serais plus en sécurité chez tes moldus qu'ici. Moi j'ai bien répondu à ma mère que j'en doutais, mais bon, il semblerait que ce soit impossible.  
  
Imagine toi donc, qu'Hermione est allée voir son Vicky en Bulgarie. Tu te rends compte, Harry, elle fraternise avec l'ennemi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se remémorait la crise de jalousie de Ron de l'année précédente et il eut un petit pincement au c?ur, mais décida toutefois de poursuivre la lecture de la lettre. Non, mais franchement avec ce qui t'es arrivée au mois de juin, elle n'a pas de c?ur ! Je t'envoie ton cadeau, c'est un livre qui parle exclusivement des Canon de Chudley, tu sais, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée, ma mère t'envoie un gâteau et quelques friandises, mais ne touche pas aux pralines roses, c'est un envoie de Fred et Georges, et je crois qu'elles sont ensorcelées. Écris moi pour me dire quand tu compte te rendre sur le chemin de traverse, nous nous verrons la à ce moment. Bye Harry tu es vraiment un très bon ami pour moi et prend bien soin de toi ! Ron. Harry regarda la lettre et fut surpris que Ron soit inquiet à son sujet, mais qu'il n'en parlait pas. Alors il entendit des huhulements provenant de sa chambre et pris Coq qu'il mit dans la cage d'Hedwige. Il attrapa une chouette brune et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Hermione. Il prit les lettres des autres chouettes et elles s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il entreprit alors la lecture de la lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Bonjour Harry, je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. J'ai passé de très belles vacances, je suis allée en Bulgarie avec Victor Krum. C'est un très beau pays et ils ont plusieurs anciennes traditions que j'ai étudiées. Harry sourit, il reconnaissait bien son amie qui avait un goût prononcer pour la lecture et les connaissances. Krum était très gentil avec moi, il m'a même demandé de sortir avec lui, mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis dit que. Harry remarqua que l'écriture de Hermione avait changé quelque peu, mais il continua à lire. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un garçon si j'en aimais un autre, car je suis amoureuse, Harry, mais je ne te dis pas de qui, tu devras le trouver toi même et surtout ne le dis pas à Ron il va faire une crise !  
  
J'ai joint à la lettre un livre qui te sera sûrement très utile pour combattre contre Voldemort ( Tu vois Harry je m'améliore, je peux écrire son nom !) que j'ai trouvé en Bulgarie. Il parle de plusieurs sorts qui pourraient t'être vraiment nécessaires si jamais tu te retrouvais face à lui. Espérons que non, mais bon. J'ai des nouvelles du monde des sorciers grâce à la gazette des sorciers, mais je ne te les dirai pas parce que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Je vais passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Ron donc je serai avec eux sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai très hâte de te revoir, ton amie Hermione. PS : Je suis préfète ! Harry sourit, son amie préfète, il n'était pas surpris du tout. C'était même prévisible. Il jeta un coup d'?il sur le livre qu'elle lui avait offert et fut surpris de constater qu'il contenait beaucoup de sorts et contre sorts dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Il se demanda alors qui était l'amoureux d'Hermione tout en étant déçu. C'était clair, depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue à la sortie du Poudlard Express, il avait réalisé qu'il aimait beaucoup et se plaisait à l'imaginer dans ses bras. Il se sentit triste de ne pas être cet homme, mais heureux pour Hermione. Avec un soupir, il prit une lettre qui provenait de Hagrid.  
  
Bonne Fête Harry, je suis en mission avec Madame Maxim et ça se passe bien. Je t'envoie ton cadeau, c'est une potion spécial qui rend les chouettes invisibles, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser sur Hedwige pour communiquer avec ton parain. Bonne rentrée Harry, Hagrid. Harry examina le contenu, c'était une fiole bleu contenant un liquide ou plutôt un gaz, il ne savait pas trop, il en était enchanté et jeta un regard vers Hedwige qui le regardait fixement.  
  
L'autre lettre provenait de Poudlard et il devinait que c'était ses billets et sa liste de fourniture scolaire pour la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, mais il fut étonné au cours de sa lecture sur cette demande et privilège qui était « Comme vous savez Mr Potter, la saison de Quidditch recommencera cette année, c'est pourquoi, je vous offre le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et je vous demande de trouver un gardien et un poursuiveur. Ce sont les deux postes à combler. (.) Étant donné le retour de Voldemort, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même nous vous accordons de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard pour assurer votre défense. Mais sachez, Mr Potter que c'est un privilège et qu'il pourrait vous être retirer. Harry était sidéré, il pouvait faire de la magie chez lui et était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait hâte de tout raconté à Ron. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est pas trop mal avoir 15 ans, pensa-t-il. Il prit alors la dernière lettre et vit qu'elle venait de son parrain Sirius.  
  
Alors ça va petit ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Rémus viendra te chercher demain et tu iras habité avec lui pour le reste des vacances. Il aura avec lui une lettre que tes moldus devront signer pour lui laisser ta garde. Il sera la demain matin très tôt, plus vite tu pars, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Et sois prudent fais attention à toi et ne fais confiance à personne. Bye Harry et bonne fête, Rémus te donnera ton cadeau demain. Sniffle Harry relu la lettre plusieurs fois avant de se décider de dormir, puisqu'il devait partir tôt et qu'il était maintenant 1h30 du matin. Il se coucha dans son lit en pensa que c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passerait à cet endroit qu'il détestait tant, une nouvelle vie commencerait pour lui demain. Il s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'à 8h en entendant des cris provenant de la cuisine.  
  
Il sortit de son lit et prit sa baguette avant de se diriger vers les cris. Il arriva en bas et vit un chien noir, qu'il reconnut tout de suite, et un sorcier l'air fatigué debout face à sa tante et son oncle. Il s'empressa alors d'aller serrer Rémus dans ses bras puis essaya de calmer l'oncle Vernon en le lui présentant. Celui-ci était très suspect et regardait Rémus d'un air sombre avec dégoût. Lupin lui expliqua la situation et leur fit signer sans grand mal les papiers concernant la garde légale de Harry. Pendant ce temps Harry rassembla ses affaires puis redescendit en bas rejoindre Sirius, sous sa forme animal, et Rémus. Comme il était heureux. Il s'en allait pour de bon. C'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour agacer l'oncle Vernon, sa tante et son stupide cousin. Se rappelant tout à coup qu'il pouvait faire de la magie il décida d'agir. Lorsqu'il fut sur le bord de la porte près à partir, il jeta un sort à la maison qui l'a mit en désordre épouvantable et il s'enfuit dans la voiture du ministère que Rémus avait eu pour l'occasion. En montant, il entendit l'oncle Vernon crier furieusement POTTER ! Il eut un petit sourire, puis la voiture partit. Il était enfin libre.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	2. Un couple surprenant

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison blanche qui avait un besoin évident d'être rénovée. Harry la trouva tout simplement géniale et était absolument ravi d'y être et de pouvoir y habiter. Rémus l'aida à entrer ses bagages dans la maison, puis Sirius redevint lui-même à l'intérieur suite au départ de la voiture du ministère. Harry était debout dans l'entrée et regarda tout autour de lui. Il vit la salle à manger qui comportait une petite table entourée de 3 chaises, puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose ou plutôt deux personnes qui se précipitaient vers lui. Par réflexe, il sortit sa baguette, mais son parrain et Rémus se mirent à rire. Il entendit alors une petite voix lui murmurer «Harry Potter, comme je suis content de vous retrouver, ». C'était Dobby accompagner de Winky. Harry était heureux de les retrouver. Les deux elfes montèrent déposer ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre. Rémus et Sirius l'entraînaient dans le salon.  
  
Harry regardait les deux hommes puis se rappela soudain la lettre de Ron qui lui disait qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez ses moldus. Il se décida à poser des questions.  
  
Comment ça suis-je ici, avec vous ?  
  
Que veux-tu dire, demanda Sirius, tu ne veux pas être ici ?  
  
Non, répondit Harry, c'est que Ron m'a dit que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'aille chez lui en disant que je serais plus en sécurité chez les moldus, alors je me demande pourquoi suis-je ici.  
  
Ah ! je vois que tu sais, répondit Rémus, c'est simple je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais que depuis le retour de Voldemort tu es en danger.  
  
Ça oui, je le sais, mais pourquoi me rappelez-vous ce fait ?  
  
Pour ne pas que tu oublies de toujours surveiller tes arrières, Harry, répondit son parrain Sirius.  
  
Oui oui , je sais, dit Harry exaspéré, mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
Oui j'y arrive, poursuivit Rémus. Cet été plusieurs professeurs ont été envoyés près de chez toi pour vérifier que tout était correct et que tu étais en sécurité. Tu étais très bien garder et jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu t'approcher à cet endroit. C'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait dit non à la famille Weasley, il croyait, et avec raisons, qu'en étant chez eux tu t'exposais au danger tout en les exposant eux-aussi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que tu quittes Privet Drive pour la fin des vacances.  
  
Si je comprends bien, j'étais en sécurité chez les Dursley, dit Harry.  
  
Oui, répondit Sirius.  
  
Mais pourquoi alors vous m'en avez sorti ? rétorqua Harry.  
  
C'est simple, répondit Sirius, hier soir, alors que le professeur Rogue surveillait, il a aperçu deux mangemorts qui s'avançaient près de la porte et qui se préparaient à entrer chez tes moldus. Rogue a pu toute de suite les arrêter et a communiqué à Dumbledore qui a conclue que tu n'étais plus en sécurité là bas. Alors il s'est tourné vers Rémus, et lui a demandé de te prendre en charge légalement, le plus tôt possible. Grâce à Arthur Weasley, qui a travaillé d'arrache pied, toute la nuit, il a réussit à obtenir tous les papiers nécessaires pour cette démarche et te voilà.  
  
Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry. Ainsi il était vraiment en danger et ni Rémus, ni Sirius ne redoutaient d'habiter avec lui. Il constata que ces deux adultes étaient très bons qu'ils devaient l'aimer beaucoup. Il leur sourit, puis dit : « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, je ne sais pas si je le mérite ». Les deux adultes le regardèrent et s'approchèrent de lui en l'étreignant dans leurs bras, et lui dirent affectueusement que oui, il le méritait et qu'il était ce qui comptait le plus pour eux. Harry se sentit bien et une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue, il l'essuya rapidement avec sa main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis Sirius dit : «J'ai une faim de loup, moi, et toi Rémus ?  
  
Oui, moi aussi, je pourrais manger un chien, répondit-il en riant.  
  
Moi aussi j'ai faim, mais je t'interdit Rémus de manger un chien, même si celui-ci à une faim de loup, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Sur ce les trois hommes sortirent pour aller dîner.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et faire des devoirs de vacances. Il s'installa sur son lit, il se sentait heureux et libre, même s'il savait qu'une menace planait à l'horizon. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Ron et qu'il avait encore son hibou. Il entreprit donc de lui raconter en détail tout ce qui s'était passé et la date où il irait sur le chemin de traverse, puis envoya le hibou. Il se sentait bien, mais songeait à Hermione qui était amoureuse, mais de qui se demanda-t-il ? comme ce garçon devait être heureux, pensa- t-il.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et Harry était toujours heureux avec Rémus et Sirius à ses côtés. Rémus, grâce à une potion du professeur Rogue, ne se transformait plus en dangereux loup garou, mais en un loup assez docile qui suivait Sniffle. Les transformations étaient donc beaucoup moins douloureuses et dangereuses pour tout les habitants de la maison. Lorsqu'il y avait pleine lune, une sorcière que Harry connaissait depuis plusieurs années, du nom de Mme Figgs venait prêter main forte aux tuteurs de Harry pour bien le protéger puisque ceux-ci étaient, comme qu'on dirait, occuper à être un loup protéger par un chien.  
  
Le matin qu'il devait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse arriva enfin. Il pourrait la voir et lui parler, Hermione, . et il pourrait raconter tout à Ron de son été et de ses vacances chez Rémus. Rémus et Sirius transformé en chien, devaient l'accompagner pour ses achats et sa sécurité. Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse où ils virent Ron et Hermione les attendre main dans la main ! Harry resta bouche bée, il regarda Ron, puis Hermione, puis leur main jointe. Ron eu l'air conquérant et Hermione rougit. Il s'approcha d'eux, puis Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rougir. Ron le prit dans ses bras avant de lui dire qu'il avait changé un peu, mais qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être plus grand que lui. Harry eut un sourire et demanda, et vous deux?, tout en regardant leur main jointe.  
  
C'est nouveau, lui dit Ron.  
  
Oui, c'est commencé samedi après mon arrivée chez Ron.  
  
Ah bon, fit Harry, il avait un pincement au c?ur, mais était très heureux pour Ron. Et c'est du sérieux on dirait !?  
  
Eh bien sur, fit Ron, depuis le temps que je l'aime. Hermione le regarda, puis ajouta,  
  
Bien enfin nous sommes encore que des adolescents, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore assez sérieux entre nous pour prétendre que nous allons nous marier demain, Ron.  
  
Eh Ron, fit Harry qui avait remarqué que celui-ci baissait les yeux, faudrait tout de même que tu penses m'y invité à ton mariage, que ce soit avec Hermione ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il éclata de rire.  
  
Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rire et Hermione aussi. Ron lui donna alors un baiser sur la bouche en souriant. Ils semblaient heureux ensembles. Les trois amis allèrent faire leurs achats accompagné de Sniffle. Rémus les attendait au Chaudron Baveur accompagner des parents de Ron. Ils firent leurs achats et c'est en sortant de la librairie qu'ils virent Cho faisant un signe à Harry. Harry demanda alors à Ron, Hermione et Sniffle de le laisser un instant qu'il devait parler avec Cho. Ron croyait qu'il voulait lui demander de sortir avec, mais ce n'était pas la vrai raison. Hey Cho, fit Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Eh, je vais bien, et toi ?  
  
Moi aussi, j'ai quitté mes moldus et je vis avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
Ah c'est bien. Harry, son ton changeait et Harry sut qu'il avait de la tristesse dans ce ton, je ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de Cedric, tu sais. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi cet été. Je voulais être certaine que tu ne te sentes pas coupable, et que tu as été très courageux cette nuit-là, ou V... Tu-sais-qui est revenu.  
  
Mais pourquoi tu me dis ca Cho ?  
  
Parce que tu comptes plus que pour un ami à mes yeux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Cedric. Tu sais, cela à été très difficile pour moi et je ne voudrais pas que cela recommence, tu comprends Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda bouche bée. Il comprenait que Cho l'aimait. L'an dernier, il aurait même donné son éclair de feu pour une telle déclaration, mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une fille en tête, Hermione, Hermione qui était amoureuse de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il regarda Cho avec affection, réfléchit aux paroles d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas sortir avec un garçon dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, puis lui dit ceci.  
  
Cho, je suis très touché par ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je considère qu'il serait mieux pour toi que nous soyons seulement des amis. Tu comprends Voldemort veut ma peau et avec une petite amie il pourrait m'atteindre plus rapidement, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je comprends Harry et je respecte ton désir, répondit-elle tristement. Et je serai ravi d'être ton amie si tu veux toujours de mon amitié.  
  
Eh comment ! lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Il lui dit alors qu'il devait la quitter puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, un petit baiser amical qui fit rougir Cho.  
  
Ron et Hermione lui envoya la main et Cho fit de même en retour. Harry retourna auprès des ses deux amis et de Sniffle. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir parlé à Cho, il avait ainsi réalisé qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Hermione, mais il garderait son secret. Il retrouva ses amis et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron baveur où il rencontra Arthur et Molly les parents de Ron. Molly le serra très fort dans ses bras en marmonnant des paroles du genre, mon Dieu, Harry, fait attention à toi, et Arthur lui serra tendrement la main en lui disant qu'il était en sécurité avec Sniffle et Rémus autour de lui, puis Rémus dit qu'ils devaient maintenant rentrer. Harry dit au revoir à ses deux amis, puis se dit qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant de les revoir, sûrement à bord du Poudlard Express.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	3. Surprenante confidence !

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre III  
  
Harry dormait paisiblement quand tout à coup il entendit un grand bruit Provenant de la cuisine, comme une explosion, puis un grand cri. Un cri émit par Sirius. Il se leva aussitôt croyant son parrain en danger. Il prit sa baguette et entreprit de descendre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'avança à pas de loup en direction de la cuisine et sentit quelqu'un derrière lui qui lançait un sort.  
  
Stupéfix ! Harry, grâce à son agilité, avait pu s'éloigner du sort et il ne l'avait pas atteint. Il faisait maintenant face à son agresseur, mais il ne le voyait pas, il recherchait Sirius des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un autre sort venant de derrière lui qu'il ne pu éviter, c'était le maléfice du saucisson.  
  
Finite Incatatum, dit alors Sirius en riant. Harry se remit alors debout et constata que ses agresseurs étaient Sirius et Rémus. Il les regardait abasourdi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, fâché.  
  
Nous voulions savoir. répondit Sirius en riant, si tu pouvais te défendre et si tu étais prêt à toute les attaques qui pourraient te tomber dessus.  
  
Mais nous avons réalisé que tu n'étais pas vraiment prêt, ajouta Rémus, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?  
  
Mais. balbutia Harry.  
  
Je t'avais prévenu, commença Sirius, de toujours surveiller tes arrières et de ne faire confiance à personne, tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas Harry.  
  
Oui, mais je ne croyais pas que tu devais être inclus dans les personnes que je ne devais pas leur faire confiance, répondit Harry, exaspéré. Il voyait maintenant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un parfait idiot et Rémus et son parrain trouvaient la situation très drôle.  
  
Écoute, Harry, lui dit Rémus, on voulait juste s'assurer que tu pouvais assurer ta propre sécurité, on ne voulait pas se moquer de toi.  
  
Et on voulait également te remettre ceci, ajouta Sirius. Il lui tendit un paquet cadeau que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était un livre intitulé « Mille et une façon de ne pas se faire piéger ».  
  
Heuh merci, mais pourquoi me le donner maintenant ?  
  
On voulait te l'offrir pour ta fête, mais Sirius a décidé de te jouer un petit tour pour te le remettre, histoire de s'amuser et de se rappeler le temps des Maraudeurs, répondit Lupin.  
  
Et maintenant, il est temps de déjeuner, faut être à King Cross pour le Poudlard Express à 11h.  
Harry mangea, puis alla chercher ses valises pour partir pour la gare. Rémus l'aida avec ses bagages et Sirius se transforma en chien. Rémus apporta alors une petite canette, que Harry reconnu comme étant un portoloin et deux hommes et un chien furent transportés directement sur le quai 9 ¾. Rémus l'aida à mettre ses bagages dans un compartiment vide du train. Il restait encore 20 minutes avant le départ. Harry se sentait curieux et triste. C'était la première fois en cinq ans que quelqu'un était là pour lui dire au revoir. C'est sûr il y avait souvent eu la famille Weasley, mais elle était également présente pour les membres de sa famille, alors que maintenant Rémus et Sniffle était là seulement pour lui. Il alla les retrouver, puis chercha du regard Hermione et Ron. Soudain, il les vit. Ils s'étaient fait accosté par Draco Malefoy, qui devait sûrement traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Harry sentit une grande fureur l'envahir, mais Rémus le retint en lui montrant Sirius, toujours transformé en chien, s'avançant lentement vers Draco et lui mordre la fesse pour lui arracher un morceau de son pantalon. Harry trouva la situation très drôle Rémus, lui dit , « tu vois, il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières. » Ron qui avait reconnu Sirius le regardait et trouvait la situation très amusante. Il dit à Hermione qu'il devrait conserver ce souvenir toute sa vie au côté de Malefoy la fouine bondissante, puis se mis à rire. Harry vint les rejoindre et leur montra le compartiment qu'ils avaient. Ils s'installèrent et vinrent dire au revoir. Rémus pris Harry dans ses bras et lui dit de faire attention et de toujours. oui je sais avait répondu Harry, surveiller mes arrières, il regarda Sniffle et le serra dans ses bras, il lui dit alors, tu vas me manquer Sniffle, le chien le regarda et émit un petit jappement. Harry monta à bord du train qui partit presque aussitôt.  
  
Il n'y avait que les trois amis dans le compartiment, Harry s'assit en face de Ron et d'Hermione. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être en présence d'un couple, mais également jaloux de Ron, il aurait tout donné l'or de son coffre de la Grigott pour être à sa place, à côté de Hermione. Ils se racontèrent la fin de leur vacances, puis Ron s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle déposa alors la tête de Ron sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit plus confortable et regarda Harry.  
  
Euh, il semble fatigué, dit-il.  
  
Oui, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, répondit Hermione gênée.  
  
Ah, fit Harry. Il s'imagina alors qu'Hermione et Ron avaient du passer la nuit ensemble et ajouta, je comprends.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Harry. En fait il l'aurait bien voulu, mais moi je ne voulais pas, son ton changeait. Je veux attendre d'aimer pour cela tu comprends, Harry.  
  
Mais quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais c'est toi qui m'a écrit que tu étais amoureuse, je me disais que ce devait être Ron.  
  
Ron je l'aime bien, mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse. Je lui ai dit oui, pour ne pas le froisser.  
  
Mais tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas de Krum parce que tu ne l'aimais pas et puis tu sors avec Ron ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien, dit Harry.  
  
Oui, je sais, je ne me comprend pas moi-même. J'ai dit oui à Ron, parce que j'étais persuadée que le garçon que j'aimais n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Alors je me suis dit que je devais peut-être me contenter de son m. eh ami.  
  
Son ami, Hermione, tu veux dire que ton amoureux connaît Ron, très bien. Il réfléchissait peut-être que c'était Dean ou Seamus, mais sûrement pas Neville. Il regarda Hermione et ajouta, est-ce qu'il est à Gryffondor ?  
  
Hermione le regarda et lui dit : « Tu es vraiment trop curieux Harry Potter »  
  
Si l'homme dont tu es amoureuse te remarque et te demande de le fréquenter que feras-tu ?  
  
Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Mais je crois que ce serait vraiment très grave et qu'une amitié serait vraiment en jeu, peut-être, même terminée, alors je dirais probablement non. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il lui dit seulement,  
  
Ah Hermione, si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleux aussi ! tout en la fixant dans les yeux.  
  
Tu comprends Harry, une larme coula sur sa joue et Harry vint l'essuyer lentement avec son pouce.  
  
Non, Hermione, ne pleure pas. Je comprends. . .  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu comprends toi, demanda la voix endormie de Ron ?  
  
Bien dormit, demanda alors Hermione à Ron ?  
  
Oui, ma puce, répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Harry était gêné. Il se sentait vraiment de trop dans ce compartiment surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Ron. Il espérait que son ami n'est rien entendu de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione. Le reste du trajet se déroula rapidement et ils furent bientôt sur le quai où ils entendirent une voix crier : «Les premières années, veuillez me suivre ». Harry se dirigea vers la voix et reconnu Hagrid qui l'accueilli chaleureusement. Ensuite les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les carosses qui les attendaient pour les amener à Poudlard. Il montèrent dans l'un deux et Neville vint les rejoindre.  
  
Arrivés à Poudlard ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor, attendant patiemment que les premières années face leur apparition et se fassent répartir dans les différentes maisons de Gryffondor. Ron avait faim et disait qu'il devrait faire la répartition rapidement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la salle vint voir Harry, Hermione et Ron et leur dit de se rendre immédiatement au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Les trois amis se regardèrent, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de grave pour être accueillis de la sorte ? Ils quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Professeur Albus Dumbledore.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	4. Rencontre chez Dumbledore

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre IV  
  
Debout devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry essayait de dire tous les noms de friandises qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apparaisse devant lui. Venez dit-il au trois amis, entrez, nous avons à discuter. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent le professeur Rogue et Sirius qui attendaient. Ils les saluèrent et s'assirent face au directeur qui commença à parler.  
  
Tout d'abord, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, encore, donc vous pouvez relaxer, dit-il en souriant. Je vous ai fait convier ici pour vous offrir la possibilité à tous les trois de suivre un entraînement contre les forces du mal plus poussé qu'en cours normal. Le professeur Rogue, Sirius et Charlie Weasley vous aideraient dans cet apprentissage.  
  
Mais, pourquoi nous offrir cet enseignement, demanda Ron.  
  
Parce que même si on l'avait offert seulement à Harry, nous sommes persuadés qu'il vous aurait montré comment les faire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? répondit Dumbledore. Il regarda Harry et poursuivit. De toute façon, vous êtes toujours tous les trois ensembles alors nous croyons que si Harry doit faire face à Voldemort il sera sûrement, au moins, avec l'un de vous et vous devez être prêts à cette éventualité. Il regardait Hermione et Ron lorsqu'il dit cette réplique.  
  
Ah, je comprends, fit Hermione, j'accepte, mais quand seront les scéances d'entraînements ?  
  
Nous avions pensé pour Harry et Ron qu'ils abandonnent les cours de divination et pour vous Miss Granger, les cours d'arithmancie. Ainsi les cours de perfectionnement seraient à la même case horaire et les trois professeurs pourraient être présents, expliqua le vieil homme.  
  
Mais je devrais abandonné mon cours, j'hésite professeur, j'aime bien cette matière et je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de suivre une formation plus poussée en défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione. Harry et Ron se regardaient et pensaient la même chose, Hermione n'abandonnerait jamais un cours !  
  
Mais Hermione, commença Ron, je crois que c'est une chance que le professeur Dumbledore nous offre, en tous cas, moi je l'accepte.  
  
Moi aussi, professeur, et je serai ravi de travailler avec Sirius et Charlie, dit Harry en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le nom de Rogue. Hermione regardait les adultes et ses deux amis, puis ajouta.  
  
Non, désolé je ne veux pas abandonner ce cours, allez-vous pouvoir me montrer ce que vous aurez appris, les gars ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ron.  
  
Oui, Hermione, j'en serai ravi, répondit Harry aussitôt.  
  
Et moi aussi puce, eh, Hermione, dit Ron en rougissant.  
  
Et bien c'est réglé, maintenant je crois qu'un festin nous attend dans la grande salle qu'en pensez-vous ? questionna Dumbledore.  
  
Et comment, approuva Ron.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore, questionna Harry, comment va-t-on faire pour Sirius, il n'a pas été innocenté encore et les autres élèves vont croire qu'il est un dangereux criminel.  
  
Excellente question Harry. Nous avons prévu de dire aux élèves que Sirius est le chien de Rogue et qu'il le garde avec lui. Il va s'en dire que Sirius demeurera sous sa forme animagi devant les autres élèves, mais redeviendra lui-même lors de votre formation. Sur ce, Harry, nous devrions aller manger.  
  
Ils descendirent tous à la grande salle où la répartition venait d'être terminée.  
Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, tandis que les adultes accompagnés d'un chien allèrent à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore pris alors la parole : « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Mais avant que le festin commence, j'aurais quelques petites annonces à faire. Tout d'abord, je vous présente Monsieur Charles Weasley, votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, et Sniffle, le chien de votre professeur de potions. » Les étudiants applaudissaient. Harry sourit intérieurement à la vue de Rogue et Sirius dans le même dortoir, il savait qu'ils se haïssaient et se demandait comment le professeur Dumbledore avait pu les convaincre. Une chose était certaine, son parrain devait beaucoup l'aimer pour accepter de passer une année au pied de Severus Rogue. « Ah, et n'oubliez pas que la forêt interdite est interdite à tous les élèves, continua Dumbledore. Alors ce sera tout, que le festin commence ! » Sur ce les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Ron avait la bouche pleine et regarda Hermione en lui disant d'un air moqueur, « Eh bien, les elfes se sont surpassés aujourd'hui. » Elle le regarda d'un air vexé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, puis Harry sentit les yeux d'Hermione posés sur lui. Il l'a fixa un moment, puis se sentant rougir, demanda à Ron s'il savait que son frère allait lui enseigner. Ron qui semblait rien avoir remarqué, lui répondit qu'il l'avait appris en même temps que lui, ce soir. Après le festin, Hermione du aller reconduire les premières années à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron la suivait du regard et remarquant que son ami le regardait, Harry demanda :  
  
Ron, Hermione, tu l'aimes beaucoup, on dirait.  
  
Oui, je l'adore. Je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal, admit Ron en rougissant.  
  
Ah, bon, et est-ce que tu crois qu'elle t'aime ?  
  
Mais bien sur, pourquoi cette question, dit, mon vieux tu ne serais pas jaloux ?  
  
Non, c'est juste que je trouve qu'elle est distante avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux, je trouve que vous formez un beau couple, elle et toi, répondit Harry. Il se dit alors en lui-même, oui, je suis vert de jalousie et je ferais un plus beau couple avec elle que toi.  
  
Sur cette réponse, les deux amis montèrent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame en rose du tableau, Sakura, puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry salua ses deux amis et monta à son dortoir. Il s'assit sur son lit et enfila son pyjama. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina à la place de Ron qui devait, à l'heure actuelle, embrasser Hermione. Il soupira, comme son ami était chanceux, puis il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se faire une petite amie lui aussi, mais il se résigna rapidement puisqu'une seule fille lui venait à l'esprit, Hermione. Il se coucha et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour éviter les questions et commentaires sarcastiques de Ron. Peut-être finirait-il à oublier Hermione et rencontrer une autre fille qui pourrait lui plaire autant, mais il n'en n'était pas certain.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	5. Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil !

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre V  
  
Harry se réveilla et alla prendre sa douche. Il s'habilla et descendit pour déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione et de Ron et leur dit bonjour. Le professeur Mc Gonnagall vint leur remettre leur horaire de cours pour l'année. Ils le regardèrent, ils devaient débuter en DCFM avec le frère de Ron. Harry trouvait que c'était bien, mais il remarqua que le deuxième cours était un cours commun de Potions avec les serpentards. Il se dit alors que les personnes qui faisaient les horaires devaient faire exprès pour mettre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard dans le même cours de potion, décidément, rien ne changeait. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait un cours de perfectionnement avec Ron en DCFM, ensuite il y aurait le dîner, puis un autre cours de perfectionnement en DCFM, puis il terminait la journée par une période libre. Il demanda à Hermione si elle n'avait pas changé d'idée et elle lui répondit que non. Ensuite les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM et ils s'assirent à l'avant de la classe. Charlie Weasley arriva peu après eux. Il les salua très chaleureusement.  
  
Quand tous les étudiants furent entrés, il leur dit : « Bonjour à vous tous, je me présente, je suis Charles Weasley et je vous enseignerai les Défense contre les forces du mal. Ne me vouvoyer pas, et appelez moi, Charlie, s'il vous plaît. » Ensuite il fit l'appel des noms et débuta son cours en expliquant qu'il débuterait l'année en voyant le sort contre les Détraqueurs, il questionna alors les élèves.  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le sort à utiliser lorsque l'on se retrouve en présence de détraqueurs ? Hermione et Harry levèrent leur main. Charlie se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de répondre.  
  
C'est un Spero Patronum, c'est un sort qui est compliqué à réaliser et je crois qu'on doit le produire en pensant à quelque chose de vraiment heureux.  
  
C'est bien Hermione, j'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor, tu as raison. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent des nos pensées négatives. Le sorcier qui crée un patronus, qui est rempli de positif, fait fuir les détraqueurs. Chaque patronus créé est différent. Par exemple, le mien ressemble à un dragon, mais je suis presque certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun autre dragon comme patronus dans la classe, et s'il y en avait un, il ne serait pas identique au mien. Chaque patronus est unique. C'est très difficile de réaliser ce sort, donc nous allons commencer la pratique tout de suite et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une démonstration. Charlie prit sa baguette puis prononca la formule, Spero Patronum et un immense dragon argenté sorti de sa baguette. Les étudiants regardèrent le dragon puis celui-ci disparu. Ils avaient hâte de commencer, puis le professeur leur rappela la formule et leur demanda de commencer à pratiquer.  
Les élèves se répartirent deux par deux, mais Harry demeura avec Hermione et Ron et les regardait pratiquer en leur donnant des conseils. Charlie s'aperçu que Harry ne le pratiquait pas alors il s'approcha du groupe en pensant bien les séparer pour qu'ils travaillent convenablement, mais il fut surpris de la réponse de Harry lorsqu'il lui demanda : « Hey, Harry, tu ne pratiques pas, tu devrais, place-toi avec Neville, il semble seul. » Harry le regarda et lui répondit : « C'est que je sais déjà le faire, Mons. eh, Charlie. » Alors le professeur lui demanda alors de s'exécuter et Harry pensa très fort au moment ou il avait reçu le hibou lui annonçant qu'il quittait définitivement les Dursley et prononça la formule Spero Patronum et un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Charlie était estomaqué, comment un jeune homme de quinze ans pouvait produire un patronum. Il dit alors à Harry qu'il pouvait partir, puisqu'il savait en produire, puis il s'adressa à la classe en leur demandant si certains élèves étaient capables d'en produire. Personne ne répondit et il constata que, malgré leur pratique, la plupart des élèves ne réussissaient même pas à faire sortir un filet argenté de leur baguette. Décidément, l'ami de Ron était un très grand sorcier.  
Harry se retrouva donc à la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'y avait personne. Il avait encore 45 minutes avant son cours de potions alors il décida d'aller voir Sirius. Il se rendit dans les cachots et le rencontra par hasard. Bonjour Sniffle, tu as envie de faire un tour, lui demanda-t-il, viens, dans ma salle commune il n'y a personne. Harry et le chien se rendirent à la salle commune où Sirius pu reprendre son aspect normal. Il serra son filleul dans ses bras et Harry lui demanda :  
  
Comment ça se passe avec Rogue ?  
  
Grrrr.. Fut la seule réponse de Sirius.  
  
Pas trop bien à ce que je vois.  
  
Il prend un malin plaisir à me dresser devant les élèves. Il me dit « au pied », « va chercher », « ne bouge plus », puis ensuite il dit aux élèves que lorsqu'on est un grand sorcier on peut dompter n'importe quel chien, même un bâtard. Si tu savais comment je me sens humilié. J'ai envie de lui mordre le tibia, mais je me retiens.  
  
Mais Sirius, tu ne devrais pas endurer cela, retourne chez Rémus tu y seras beaucoup mieux. Dit Harry en pensant que son parrain tenait vraiment à lui, pour endurer le comportement de Rogue.  
  
Non, à part Rogue, tout le monde est très gentil avec moi et même Drago Malefoy m'a flatté. Dit Sirius en montrant un air de dégoût en prononçant le nom de Malefoy. As-tu pensé, Harry, je pourrais peut-être même avoir des renseignements sur les Serpentard ce qui te permettrait de leur jouer des tours, qui sait ? Fit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Harry rit. Il était heureux que son parrain soit là, mais celui-ci durcit son regard et lui demanda :  
  
Et toi comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas en cours ?  
  
Ah c'était DCFM et Charlie nous montrait comment faire les Patronus.  
  
Mais c'est important, pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
  
Parce que.. c'est à cause de ça. Et il montra à Sirius son patronus. Sirius sourit et dit « C'est ton père, Harry. Tu sais qu'il serait très fier de toi. » Merci, dit Harry. Il regarda alors l'horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il devait se rendre dans les cachots pour son cours de Potions. Il le dit à Sirius qui reprit sa forme animal et le suivit jusqu'à la classe de potions.  
  
Arrivés devant la porte de la classe, seul les Serpentards étaient présents. Harry et Sniffle s'installèrent un peu derrière eux jusqu'à ce que Malefoy vienne lui dire que ce chien appartenait à Rogue et aux Serpentards. Il s'approcha pour amener Sniffle vers lui, mais le chien grogna. Harry trouva cela très drôle, puis Malefoy sortit sa baguette, juste comme les autres Gryffondor arrivaient et que le professeur Rogue ouvrait la porte de la classe.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Mais c'est. Il a voulu. dirent Harry et Malefoy en même temps.  
  
Pas tous en même temps. Monsieur Malefoy, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
C'est Potter, Monsieur, il voulait essayer de voler votre chien alors j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, mais il a réussit à le dompter et le chien ne voulait pas venir avec moi. Je voulais seulement récupérer votre merveilleux chien, M. Rogue, c'est tout.  
  
Ah ! Je comprends fit Rogue en regardant Sniffle et Harry, 15 points seront retirés à Gryffondor. Il regarda Harry et eut un petit sourire. Le chien gronda et Harry entra dans la classe suivi de Hermione et Ron.  
  
Il n'a pas changé. Dit Ron. Il le sait pour Sniffle et il t'enlève des points c'est pas juste.  
  
Monsieur Weasley, vous avez un commentaire à formuler ?  
  
Eh ! non.  
  
Dans ce cas, 5 points seront retirés à Gryffondor, pour avoir parler sans avoir rien à dire.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir ce cours. Pansy, une élève de Serpentard, leva sa main et demanda «Est-ce que votre chien est dangereux, Monsieur, parce que j'ai eu très peur lorsqu'il a grogné devant Malefoy. »  
  
Non, pas du tout, regarde il est très bien dompter et obéit à tout ce que je lui dit, regardez tous, répondit Rogue en s'adressant à la classe, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Et il commença le manège que Sirius avait expliqué à Harry. Harry était très en colère contre Rogue, il aurait voulu à cet instant lui envoyé un sort impardonnable, mais il se retint. Le cours se poursuivit sans autre problème et même Neville, sous les conseils d'Hermione avait réussit sa potion. Gryffondor n'avait perdu que 20 points. En sortant enfin de la classe, Harry se tourna vers Ron, et lui rappela qu'ils avaient un cours de perfectionnement en DCFM avec Charlie, Rogue et Sirius. Il dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron embrassa sa blonde rapidement avant de suivre Harry.  
  
Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la classe. Charlie et Sirius étaient présents. Ils les saluèrent et Harry demanda :  
  
Le professeur Rogue, n'est pas la ? en essayant de cacher sa joie.  
  
Non, Harry, étant donné que Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner son cours nous avions besoin que deux professeurs. Alors Rogue viendra, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, dit Ron et souriant.  
  
Ronald Weasley !, dit Charlie en faisant un faux air fâché.  
  
Eh et qu'est-ce que vous allez nous apprendre aujourd'hui, demanda Harry.  
  
C'est un sort de protection, qui s'appelle le Duronus. Il fait un dôme de protection autour de la personne que tu veux protéger. Répondit Charlie. Mais comme il n'y a rien de mieux pour apprendre, nous allons vous faire. . .  
  
Une petite démonstration, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps en riant.  
  
Oui, bon, fit Charlie. Il prononça alors Duronus Sirius et Charles, puis un immense dôme blanc se forma autour des deux adultes. Puis Sirius dit alors,  
  
Allez les gars montrez nous les sorts que vous connaissez. Ron et Harry se regardèrent, puis Harry lança le sort  
  
Stupéfix. Le sort vola de la baguette de Harry et arrêta au dôme. Les deux adultes riaient de voir les adolescents estomaqués de la sorte. Alors Charlie reprit sa baguette et prononca Finite Incatatum. Et le dôme disparu.  
  
Comme vous voyez le dôme protège les personnes à l'intérieur de différents sorts. Dit Sirius, mais il ne vous permet pas d'échapper aux sorts impardonnables, continua-t-il. Il peut résister à plusieurs sorts. Cependant cela dépend de la force du sorcier qui le pratique. En effet plus un sorcier est grand, plus les sorts qui seront répercutés par le dôme seront nombreux. Comprenez-vous ?  
  
Eh, oui, firent Ron et Harry hésitants.  
  
Dans le fond, la résistance du dôme face aux sorts, dépend de la force du sorcier qui l'exécute, clarifia Charlie. Maintenant à vous deux vous devez pratiquer. Pour commencer je me placerai avec Ron et toi Harry avec Sirius, puis vous allez pratiquer pour créer un dôme autour de moi, pour Ron et de Sirius pour Harry. Çà vous va ?  
  
OK, firent les garçons excités.  
  
Le cours se déroula dans la pratique de ce sort très complexe. Il exigeait beaucoup de magie. Harry et Ron furent donc vider de leur énergie assez rapidement sans jamais réussir le sort du dôme. Harry n'avait réussit qu'à faire apparaître une petite boule blanche qui voleta jusqu'au nez de Sirius, mais c'est tout. Ron n'avait fait apparaître qu'une minuscule boule blanche qui restait en suspension devant sa baguette. Les deux adolescents étaient vraiment exténués. Sirius leur dit alors d'aller dîner dans la grande salle et ensuite d'aller se reposer dans leur dortoir, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres pratiques après le dîner, car ils devaient récupérer de l'énergie. Charlie leur donna alors à chacun des garçons une montagne de chocolat et les reconduit à la grande salle pour le dîner. Ron et Harry mangèrent rapidement et montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir, ils étaient vraiment épuisés.  
J'apprécie réellement tous les commentaires que vous m'envoyez qu'ils soient positifs ou non. Merci beaucoup. 


	6. Capitaine et confidences

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
Chapitre VI  
  
Les semaines passèrent rapidement, puis à la fin de septembre, le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda à Harry de demeurer dans la classe à la fin d'un cours de métamorphose particulièrement difficile pour tous les étudiants. Ils devaient changer une plume en bougie et seulement Hermione avait réussit. Harry avait obtenu une bougie en forme de plume et Neville une plume qui prit feu. Harry se questionnait de la raison pour laquelle son professeur voulait qu'il demeure dans la classe à la fin du cours. Il fut toutefois surpris de la demande du professeur.  
  
Harry, en tant que directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu fais ton travail de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je dois te rappeler que tu dois trouver un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur, puisque Mlle Jonhson et sa famille nous ont quitté pour habiter aux États-Unies.  
  
Oui, professeur Mc Gonagall, j'y travaille. Fred et Georges Weasley font du recrutement et j'ai l'intention de faire des sélections samedi matin. Si je peux avoir le terrain de Quidditch pour les Gryffondors.  
  
Ah ! dans ce cas, Potter, je vais vous signer une autorisation pour samedi. Et entre vous et moi, j'espère que nous gagnerons la coupe, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle inscrivit l'autorisation sur un parchemin et le rendit à Harry.  
  
Merci, professeur, et au revoir. Dit-il en souriant.  
Lorsque le samedi, Harry pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch, il fut surpris de constater que plusieurs étudiants étaient présents pour se qualifier pour l'équipe. Ils étaient au nombre 23, 10 pour le poste de gardien et 13 pour le poste de poursuiveur. Harry débuta avec la sélection du poursuiveur. Il demanda à chacun de jouer avec les poursuiveuses déjà en poste et de marquer des buts dans les anneaux. Les jumeaux Weasley, devaient essayer d'envoyer les cognards vers les futurs poursuiveurs et ils faisaient leur travail à merveille rendant la tâche très compliquée. Harry évaluait tous les candidats un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le poursuiveur qu'il recherchait, puis il annonça aux candidats que son choix était fait, mais qu'il choisirait le gardien avant de l'annoncer. Pour la sélection du gardien, le scénario était sensiblement le même, sauf que c'était seulement les poursuiveuses qui devaient faire le travail. Elles devaient essayer de marquer le plus de buts possibles tout en essayant différentes feintes pour le gardien. Encore cette fois-là, Harry évaluait tous les candidats et son choix fut vite fait. Mais avant de le divulguer, il demanda à ses coéquipiers de venir le rejoindre pour leur faire approuver son choix. Ceux-ci étaient tous d'accord avec Harry et Harry annonça fièrement : « le poste de poursuiveur sera comblé par Mlle Ginny Weasley. » La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sourit à tous. « Ensuite, le poste de gardien sera comblé par M. Ron Weasley, et je me permet d'ajouter qu'on pourrait presque rebaptisée l'équipe en la nommant l'équipe des Weasley et des Gryffondors » ajouta Harry en riant. Les gryffondors présents applaudirent les deux nouveaux membres de leur équipe, puis Harry leur remit l'horaire de l'entraînement, puis, ils retournèrent tous à la grande salle pour dîner.  
  
Les entraînements se déroulaient merveilleusement bien. Ron et Ginny étaient vraiment d'excellents joueurs, même si Ron manquait un peu de rapidité à cause de son vieux balai. Harry se disait qu'il devrait lui en acheté un autre, mais il savait que Ron n'accepterait jamais. Il était certain qu'avec un balai plus rapide, les Gryffondors gagneraient la coupe. Le match contre les Serpentards arrivait à grand pas quand Dumbledore annonça, lors d'un souper qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré-au- Lard de prévu pour le week-end suivant. Harry et Ron étaient très heureux de pouvoir y aller.  
  
Tu es prête, ma puce, demanda Ron à Hermione.  
  
Non, je n'irai pas, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail. Tu sais Ron nous avons nos BUSE à passer cette année et je veux réussir, répondit-elle.  
  
Mais Hermione on est qu'au début octobre, tu sais, les BUSE c'est qu'en juin.  
  
Oui, je sais, mais je veux être certaine que je les passerai. C'est vraiment important pour moi tu comprends. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Il s'approcha, l'enlaça, puis l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.  
  
Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es tout pour moi.  
  
Euh ! Répondit Hermione mal à l'aise, tu crois pas que nous soyons trop jeunes pour les déclarations d'amour.  
  
Parce qu'il y a un âge pour aimer, répondit Ron, visiblement vexé.  
  
Un âge pour aimer, c'est quoi ça, et vous n'êtes pas encore prêts, vous deux, dit alors Harry qui venait d'arriver. Il avait assisté à la scène, mais venait juste de décider de l'interrompre de peur qu'Hermione dévoile ses vrais sentiments envers lui et Ron. Il ne voulait pas attristé son meilleur ami.  
  
Tiens, Harry, tu arrives toujours quand c'est le temps, toi. Dit Ron, sur un ton sarcastique. Moi je suis prêt, mais Hermione ne vient pas, elle a trop de travail, pour préparer ses BUSE, il regardait Hermione fâché, puis il remarqua qu'elle, son Hermione, fixait son meilleur ami, Harry en rougissant. Il fit mine de rien et dit alors à Harry, viens, allons-y.  
  
Ah, ok, bien bon, à tout à l'heure, Hermione, dit Harry, avant de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent de Pré-au-Lard où ils avaient acheté beaucoup de friandises chez Zonko, les garçons trouvèrent Hermione attablée à une table pleine de livres dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry s'approcha pour la saluer et Ron monta directement à son dortoir sans regarder Hermione, il était visiblement fâché. Harry s'assied sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui dit :  
  
Herm, il faudrait qu'on parle tu sais, à propos de Ron.  
  
Oui, je suis d'accord, allons dans la salle de cours que vous utilisez pour le perfectionnement, nous serons plus tranquilles. Vas-y maintenant, je te rejoindrai. A tout de suite, Harry. Sur ce, Harry quitta la salle et se dirigea vers la salle de classe en question.  
  
Ron avait quitté sa chambre et était prêt à faire la paix avec sa petite amie lorsqu'il vit Harry quitter la salle commune et Hermione ramassé ses livres et aller les porter à son dortoir. Il décida de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et de suivre Hermione, histoire de voir ce qui se passait dans son dos.  
  
Hermione entra dans la classe et trouva Harry assit au bureau du professeur face au tableau noir. Elle rit en le voyant, puis Harry lui dit de fermer la porte. Ce qu'elle fit. Ron avait réussit à entrer avant qu'elle ne la ferme, et il s'était installé dans le fond de la classe, il attendait. Ce fut Harry qui commença :  
  
Herm, il faut que tu saches, Ron, il t'adore.  
  
Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, tu comprends Harry.  
  
Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffre toi non plus.  
  
Je ne souffre pas Harry, je suis juste un peu triste de ne pas être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout. Je t'assure que je ne souffre pas de la situation. Au moins le garçon que j'aime est souvent présent avec nous.  
  
Herm, dit Harry en rougissant, mais est-ce que tu commences à l'aimer, Ron.  
  
Non, j'en suis incapable, il m'a demandé plusieurs fois de faire l'amour, tu sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il me touche, je l'aime bien, mais plutôt comme un frère.  
  
Euh, je comprends, maintenant, dit Harry.  
  
Quand je ferai l'amour pour la première fois, je veux que ce soit avec. avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment, quelqu'un comme. elle hésitait, quelqu'un comme. toi, Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda stupéfait, il savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait, mais jamais qu'elle l'aimait autant. Il était rouge comme un homard lorsqu'il lui dit, visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
  
Écoute, Herm, je suis vraiment flatté de cette, comment dire, demande, mais, c'est sûr, que j'aurais envie, sur le champ de t'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas trahir Ron. C'est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu et je pense que son amitié m'est très précieuse. Herm, désolé.  
  
Harry t'inquiète pas je comprends, je suis dans la même situation. Je me dis qu'un jour, peut-être que Ron se lassera de moi et me laissera tomber, ainsi, ce, comment dire, malentendu sera régler. En attendant je serai heureuse de te considérer comme seulement un ami, si tu peux te contenter encore de mon amitié. Elle lui tendit la main. Il lui sourit et lui serra la main et lui disant qu'il en serait ravi. Sur ce ils sortirent de la classe. Ron qui avait assisté à la scène était abasourdi. Hermione, son Hermione était amoureuse de Harry, son meilleur ami. Et Harry aimait Hermione. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le dire pour ne pas le trahir, lui, Ron Weasley. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il comptait énormément pour Hermione et Harry. Puis il se mit à la place de Harry, comment se serait-il comporté à leur place et réalisa qu'il aurait volé Hermione à Harry, même si cela aurait mis leur amitié en péril. Il décida de rompre avec Hermione dès le lendemain après le match de quidditch contre Serpentard. Cela lui briserait le c?ur, c'est sur, mais ses amis pourraient devenir heureux, et cela lui ferait énormément plaisir. 


	7. Une tragédie

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
Chapitre VII  
  
La tension était palpable chez les élèves qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci, bien que attablés à leur table, dans la grande salle, ne déjeunaient pas, même si leur capitaine le leur demandait. Ils devaient affronter les Serpentards, ils étaient inquiets, ils savaient que Malefoy était devenu capitaine et le connaissant ils redoutaient que les Serpentards puissent jouer sans tricher.  
  
Harry était assis à côté de Hermione, car Ron s'était installé devant elle et avait dit à Harry de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry trouvait cela curieux, mais ne dit rien et fit ce que Ron voulait. Il jouait avec ses ?ufs lorsque Hedwige vint lui porter un gros paquet. Il vit Ron baisser la tête pour ne pas que le paquet le frappe à la tête. Il prit la lettre qui l'accompagna et lut à haute voix :  
  
Cher Harry, Pour te féliciter de ton poste de capitaine au sein de l'équipe des Gryffondors, qui soit dit en passant est la meilleure, nous te donnons ce merveilleux balai conçu spécialement pour les attrapeurs. C'est un Plutonique 6000. Nous n'avons pas pu y résister et nous l'avons essayé. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras. Tu verras il se conduit très bien avec les jambes laissant les mains libres pour attraper plus facilement le vif d'or et il est également plus stable que l'éclaire de feu. Il est excellent dans les montées et descentes en piqué. Nous sommes certains que tu l'apprécieras. Bonne chance pour ton match,  
  
Lunard et Patmol  
  
Harry regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et murmura un merci au chien de Rogue, Sniffle, couché au pied de celui-ci. Le chien releva la tête et regarda Harry qui ouvrait le paquet pour y découvrir le précieux balai. Fred et Georges dirent alors, « Bien la c'est certain qu'on gagne contre serpentard, avec ce balai » Harry était très heureux et dit à Ron de le suivre dans le dortoir.  
  
Dans le dortoir, Harry prit son Éclaire de feu et le tendit à Ron en disant qu'il lui donnait. Ron souriait tristement, il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel cadeau, puis Harry lui dit que ce serait son cadeau de Noël, finalement Ron accepta le balai, puis remercia chaleureusement son ami en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras avant de le laisser. Les deux garçons se regardaient gênés, puis Ron dit alors :  
  
_ Heu, désolé, je ne voulais pas te . . .  
  
_ Non, c'est rien, dit Harry.  
  
_ Merci, pour le balai et merci d'être mon ami, Harry.  
  
_ C'est moi qui te remercie, Ron. Tu sais tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai et je ne veux jamais perdre ton amitié, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.  
  
_ Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry. Et je ne permettrai jamais à personne de te faire du mal à toi et à Hermione. Et même si je suis orgueilleux et que je m'emporte facilement, je vais toujours t'accepter comme tu es. Même si cela peut m'exaspérer, et j'espère que tu m'inviteras à ton mariage, veinard !, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Mon mariage ! Dit Harry, surpris. Mais je n'ai même pas encore de petite amie.  
  
_ Peut-être pas encore, mais je vous ai vu elle et toi, et je peux te dire que vous semblez très amoureux. Dès ce soir vous serez libre de vous aimer et je serai heureux pour vous deux Harry, dit sérieusement Ron.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ron savait pour lui et Hermione et il allait laisser tomber Hermione pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour. Il allait lui répondre lorsque Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans la chambre et vinrent examiner le Plutonique 6000. Les quatre garçons regardèrent le balai. Il était fait en aluminium recouvert d'argent et était très léger. Près de la brosse fait de branche de bouleau peint de la même couleur que le manche, il y avait inscrit en lettre verte PLUTONIQUE 6000, puis sur le manche dans les même couleurs était gravé Harry Potter. Les garçons étaient enchantés par le balai, jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir laisse passer une jeune fille qui les regarda en disant : « Est-ce que vous vous rappeler que vous avez un match, les gars ? » Harry sourit à la jeune fille et lui dit, « non, nous arrivons, Hermione. » et puis, il sortit suivit de Dean et Seamus. Ron prit l'éclaire de feu, se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit : « Hermione, tu m'attendras à la sortie du match, il faut qu'on parle, ok. », « ok, répondit-elle, bonne chance Ron », ils quittèrent la salle commune et Ron dit alors à Hermione qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir, qu'il devait absolument y retourner. Alors Hermione continua sa route jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.  
  
Dans le vestiaire de Gryffondor, le capitaine s'impatientait. Que fait notre gardien ? Et toi Ginny, comment vas-tu ? Et vous deux, vous êtes prêts ? Et vous mes poursuiveuses, vous vous sentez bien ? Harry posait des questions sans en attendre les réponses, il tournait en rond et était d'une nervosité impossible. Ses joueurs le regardaient, presque en riant. Fred et Georges disaient qu'il se comportait exactement comme Dubois à sa première année comme capitaine et trouvaient la situation très drôle. La porte du vestiaire ouvrit sur un Ron déjà tout habillé, l'air nerveux, mais excité. Harry s'arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda Ron, puis lui sourit et annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre sur le terrain pour la partie. Il frappa dans la main de chacun de ses joueurs et leur dit de donner le maximum pour remporter cette partie. Les joueurs s'élancèrent sur leur balai et Harry remarqua que son nouveau balai allait très bien et se maniait mieux que son éclair de feu. Madame Bibine demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main ce que fit Harry et Malefoy avec des regards méfiants, l'un envers l'autre, puis la partie commença.  
  
Cela faisait déjà 1h30 que la partie avait débuté, et aucune trace du vif d'or. Ron était un excellent gardien, peut-être, même meilleur que Dubois. Il n'avait laissé passer que deux points. Les gryffondors menaient le jeu 80 à 20. Ginny se débrouillait très bien et avait même marqué deux points. Décidément, ils remporteraient la coupe cette année, pensa Harry tout en cherchant des yeux le vif d'or. Il l'aperçu près du gardien des Serpentards, il s'élança à toute vitesse en sa direction lorsqu'il vit Ron en très grande difficulté avec son balai. La foule criait. Harry regarda Ron. Celui-ci n'était plus sur le balai et se cramponnait à celui-ci à une main. Le balai descendait en piqué, puis remontait rapidement vers le ciel très très haut, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de Ron. Celui-ci se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait et Harry se mit à le suivre pour essayer de le rattraper, quand l'éclair de feu remonta brusquement très haut et descendit en piqué très rapidement. Ron lâcha le balai et tomba, Harry, Fred et Georges, ne purent rien faire. Ron s'écroula sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Harry vit alors l'éclair de feu foncer directement dans la poitrine de Ron avec violence et entendit des bruits d'os qu'on venait de casser, il se précipita vers Ron.  
  
Ron était étendu par terre, l'éclair de feu brisé, à côté de lui. Il respirait difficilement et du sang sortait de ses oreilles et de sa bouche. Il était entouré de ses frères et de sa s?ur, lorsque Harry arriva près de lui.  
  
_ Harry, dit Ron, faiblement.  
  
_ Oui, Ron, tu iras mieux, Mme Pomfresh s'en vient.  
  
_ Non, Harry, promets-moi, que tu vas prendre soin d'Hermione.  
  
_ Non, tu en prendras soin toi-même quand tu iras mieux, chut, ne parle plus garde tes forces Ron.  
  
_ Promets, Harry, répondit Ron, très sérieux.  
  
_ Je te le promets Ron, dit enfin Harry.  
  
Après avoir entendu la promesse de Harry, Ron expira pour une toute dernière fois. Il était mort. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient en larmes et Hermione arriva en courant et en pleurant. Harry la prit par la taille et ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dumbledore amena le corps sans vie Ron à l'infirmerie, puis demanda au professeur Mc Gonnagall de prévenir la famille Weasley.  
  
À l'infirmerie, Charlie arriva en courant et essaya de consoler Ginny. Fred et Georges étaient assis sur des chaises devant la dépouille de Ron et demeuraient silencieux. Harry était à côté du lit et tenait la main d'Hermione. Ron Weasley venait de mourir. Son meilleur ami était mort, c'était tout un choc pour Harry. 


	8. Promesses et funérailles

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre VIII  
  
Molly et Arthur Weasley accompagnés de leurs fils Bill et Percy arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Molly était vraiment ébranlée et pleurait énormément. Elle criait que Ron n'avait pas mérité une telle fin. Elle le prenait dans ses bras, le secouait, l'embrassait, le relaissait tomber sur le lit et pleurait encore en criant son nom. «Ronald Weasley, réveilles- toi, et arrête de blaguer ! », mais Ron demeurait immobile. Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit : « Harry, réveille Ron, la plaisanterie a assez durée. » Harry la regarda bouche bée « Je ne peux pas Mme Weasley » et il se remit à pleurer. Mme Weasley s'assied sur le lit, puis cacha son visage avec ses mains et elle dit «C'est toi Harry qui aurait du être sur ce balai, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry sentait son c?ur transpercer comme par une lame. Il venait de perdre le seul ami qu'il avait et il était accusé de l'avoir tué. Il baissa ses yeux remplis de larmes, regarda Ron, puis dit à Molly « oui, c'était mon balai, je venais juste de lui donner pour la partie ». Molly perdit alors tout contrôle et se mit à injurier Harry qui encaissait cela les yeux rempli de larmes et de culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Arthur, qui avait assisté à la scène sans un mot jusque là, prenne sa femme dans ses bras et la tienne pour la consoler. Madame Pomfresh entra, alertée par les cries de Molly et lui administra un calmant qui l'endormit aussitôt. M. Weasley se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Molly est à bout de nerf et a trop de chagrin pour comprendre. Ma famille, sur ce mot il regarda ses fils et Ginny, et moi, je crois nous ne t'en voulons pas. Et nous croyons que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. » Charlie Weasley s'approcha alors de Harry et lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en approuvant ce que son père venait de dire à Harry.  
  
_ Arthur, fit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Oui, professeur Dumbledore, répondit l'homme.  
  
_ Eh les professeurs Bibine et Flitwitch ont examiné le balai et ont découvert qu'il avait été ensorcellé par Voldemort.  
  
_ Vous-savez-qui voulait tuer Ron ?  
  
_ Non, pas Ron, Harry. Répondit sérieusement Dumbledore. Tous les visages de la place se tournèrent vers Harry qui continuait de pleurer en regardant le corps sans vie de son ami. S'il ne lui avait pas donné le balai, Ron serait toujours là.  
  
_ Non Harry pas de cela. . . Dit le professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir entendu penser Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'est- ce pas Arthur.  
  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, Harry tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ce que tu-sais-qui fait. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, et si tu l'avais pu, je suis certain que c'est toi qui aurais pris ce balai, n'est-ce pas Harry, que j'ai raison ?  
  
_ Oui, vous avez raison, Monsieur Weasley, mais je doute que Mme Weasley pense la même chose que vous. Répondit Harry, les yeux pleins d'eau en regardant le père de son meilleur ami.  
  
_ Écoute Harry, Molly est sous le choc, t'inquiètes pas elle finira par comprendre. Crois-moi.  
  
_ Harry, fit alors Georges, ce n'est pas ta faute, cesse de te culpabiliser.  
  
_ Oui, dit Fred, de plus Ron était vraiment heureux d'avoir ton balai, et je crois, dit-il la voix tremblante, que. . . qu'il est mort heureux, c'est vrai, regarde son demi sourire. Harry regarda encore Ron et constata alors que ce qu'avait dit Fred était vrai. Ron avait un sourire sur le visage. Il se remit alors à sangloter de plus bel. Hermione l'entoura alors de ses bras et le serra fort, elle lui fit une étreinte, comme une maman le ferait pour son fils. Il était si bien, il pleurait, il y avait une épaule pour le consoler. Puis elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille,  
  
_ Harry, nous devrions laisser la famille Weasley tranquille, il est temps pour nous de partir, nous reviendrons tout à l'heure. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie direction les cachots.  
  
_ Hermione, il faut que tu me promettes, dit soudain Harry en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers menant aux cachots.  
  
_ Promettre quoi, Harry, répondit-elle surprise.  
  
_ Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser comme Ron vient de le faire.  
  
_ Oh, Harry, je ne peux pas te le promettre et tu le sais très bien.  
  
_ Promets, Hermione, dit Harry suppliant. J'en ai besoin.  
  
_ Je promets seulement si tu me promets, toi de ne jamais me quitter et de toujours demeurer ami avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Harry la regarda très sérieusement et lui dit  
  
_ Je te le promets, Hermione, sur la tête de Ron, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, et je prendrai soin de toi. Je te le jure, maintenant, promets le moi, Hermione, s'il te plaît. Dit-il suppliant.  
  
_ Oui Harry je te le promets. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour demeurer avec toi et ne jamais t'abandonner. C'est promis. Maintenant, je ne te quittes plus. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction des cachots pour y retrouver Sirius qui les accueillit en essayant de les réconforter le mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela lui rappela la mort de son meilleur ami, James et il en était triste. Il s'efforça tout de même à bien consoler son filleul de cette énorme perte avec l'aide de Hermione qui demeurait elle-même inconsolable.  
Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours que c'était arrivé pensa Harry en revêtant sa robe de sorcier Gryffondor. Hermione l'attendait assise en indien à la porte du dortoir. Depuis trois jours, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés et demeuraient toujours près l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle devait se changer ou aller au toilette, il l'attendait à la porte, et elle faisait la même chose pour lui. Ils ne dormaient même plus dans leur dortoir, mais sur les sofas de la salle commune où ils s'endormaient la main dans la main. Harry se regarda dans le miroir, vit ses yeux rougit et gonfler à force d'avoir trop pleurer et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Son reflet lui répondit alors, « Çà c'est peine perdu, mon vieux, et ça tu le sais très bien. » Puis il sortit rejoindre Hermione et descendit dans le hall d'entrée attendre les diligences qui devaient reconduire tous les gryffondors et les autres élèves qui le désiraient aux funérailles de Ronald Weasley.  
  
La cérémonie funèbre avait lieu dans le jardin du Terrier. Harry qui n'avait pas vu la famille Weasley depuis trois jours, appréhendait leur réaction. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'accuserait pas de la mort de Ron. La famille lui avait bien dit que non, mais il se questionnait, il se sentait excessivement coupable. Ses appréhensions furent vite perdues lorsqu'il vit Arthur Weasley venir l'accueillir avec une accolade très chaleureuse, comme celle que Sirius lui avait fait pour le consoler. Puis M. Weasley, fit la même accolade à Hermione et leur demanda de les suivre dans la cuisine parce que la famille désirait leur parler avant les funérailles. Il demanda à Dumbledore de demeurer dans le jardin avec les autres élèves et professeurs en lui disant qu'il devait se retrouver en famille avant la cérémonie, durant quelques minutes. Dumbledore rassembla donc les élèves et professeurs dans le jardin des Weasley tandis que Harry et Hermione suivaient M. Weasley en silence.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Harry remarqua que tous les Weasley avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés par le chagrin. Il fut accueilli par un Bill qui lui serra chaleureusement la main accompagné de sa conjointe, Fleur De La Cour. Ensuite Charles s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de Percy qui lui serra la main tout en lui souriant, puis les jumeaux et enfin Ginny qui vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Mme Weasley se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit à pleurer et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'étouffé. Elle lui dit :  
  
_ Harry je m'en veux tellement, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ma conduite. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux en lui souriant.  
  
_ Comment pourrai-je ne pas vous pardonner, je suis venu tellement de fois ici, que j'ai l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Répondit Harry, il y avait, à présent, des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage, il se sentait tellement soulagé.  
  
_ C'est pour cela que nous voulions te voir, Harry, continua-t-elle. Pour te dire que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Tu es comme. . . un fils pour moi, Harry. Dit-elle en pleurant. Je sais que tu ne peux pas remplacer Ron, mais je me dit que Ron serait heureux de savoir qu'on prend soin de toi et que l'on accueille encore chez nous.  
  
_ Merci, fit simplement Harry en pleurant. Hermione l'étreignit, puis fut rejoint par Mme Weasley, puis toute la famille. Harry se sentait bien, depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas pu arrêter de se sentir coupable pour la mort de Ron et maintenant il savait qu'il était pardonné et qu'il n'était pas coupable, c'était un accident. Les Weasley s'écartèrent de Harry puis Arthur Weasley lui tendit un petit livre rouge sur lequel était inscrit en lettres dorées : Journal de Ron Weasley.  
  
_ Nous avons trouvé ce journal sous son matelas dans le dortoir, lorsque nous avons ramassé ses effets personnels, dit-il à Harry.  
  
_ Nous l'avons lu, puis nous avons convenu qu'il devait te revenir, Harry, lui dit soudain Molly.  
  
_ Euh, merci, dit Harry. Il prit le livre et le glissa dans sa poche. Arthur Weasley, dit alors, je crois que c'est maintenant le moment. Tout le monde présent dans la cuisine sortis dans le jardin pour la cérémonie funéraire. Celle-ci fut dite par le professeur Dumbledore et toute l'assistance était en pleur. Hermione et Harry, main dans la main, pleurait continuellement. Ce qui faisait pleurer tout les gens présents, même le professeur Rogue ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur ses joues. Larme qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, il va s'en dire. Sniffle était au pied de Harry et posait sa tête sur ses genoux comme pour le consoler. C'était d'une tristesse lamentable. Suite à l'oraison de Dumbledore, Harry fit pleurer, encore toute l'assistance lorsqu'il se leva brusquement debout, traînant Hermione avec lui, il alla à côté du cercueil de son ami. Il fit apparaître un énorme bouquet d'?illets blanches de sa baguette qu'il déposa sur le cercueil. Et d'une voix tremblante, il dit : « Aujourd'hui, est un jour extrêmement triste pour moi et tous les sorciers. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu mon meilleur ami, mais aussi, nous avons perdu, nous sorciers, le sorcier au plus grand c?ur qu'il puisse avoir. Je vous demande de vous souvenir de Ron comme le sorcier au plus grand c?ur, Ron, un très très grand sorcier. » Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des étincelles, Hermione fit la même chose, suivit par tous les sorciers de l'assistance.  
  
De retour à Poudlard, Harry avait remis le journal de Ron sous son matelas, comme par pudeur. Il ne voulait pas le lire, il voulait conserver le souvenir de son ami comme il l'avait maintenant. La vie reprenait son cours peu à peu. Le retour aux cours était difficile et Hermione avait abandonné son cours d'arithmancie pour pouvoir suivre les cours de perfectionnement en DCFM avec Harry. Ils étaient toujours ensembles et se tenaient toujours par la main. Tous les Gryffondors étaient tristes. Fred et Georges demeuraient toujours silencieux dans leur coin avec Ginny qui pleurait très souvent. Mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que ce qui était le plus triste c'était de voir Harry et Hermione toujours main dans la main, ou attendant l'autre sur le bord d'une porte, comme s'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre. Tout le personnel de Poudlard et plusieurs élèves trouvaient que c'était une triste situation pour Hermione et Harry. Leurs agissements commençaient même à effrayer les élèves de leur propre maison, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione n'y portait attention.  
  
Ce soir, c'était le festin d'Halloween. Harry et Hermione s'y rendirent main dans la main et s'assirent à la table commune des Gryffondors, mais le c?ur n'y était pas. La grande salle était décorée entièrement de noir. Et des fanions portaient des emblèmes familiaux, ceux de la famille Weasley et ceux de la famille Diggory. Dumbledore se leva et un silence se fit dans la grande salle.  
  
_ Ce soir, au lieu du traditionnel festin d'halloween, nous allons rendre hommage à deux étudiants exceptionnels qui nous ont quitté dernièrement à cause de Lord Voldemort. Je pense aux gens de Poufsouffle qui ont perdu au mois de juin dernier l'un des leur, soit Cédric Diggory. Sachez cher Poufsouffle que nous sommes tous de tout c?ur avec vous et que nous vous abandonnerons pas. Je demanderais donc à chacun d'observer une minute de silence en la mémoire de Cédric Diggory. La salle fut immédiatement plongée dans un silence pour la mémoire de Cédric. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, Dumbledore, reprit :  
  
_ Il y a maintenant un peu moins de trois semaines, les Gryffondors furent eux-aussi, touché par un triste décès. Ils ont perdu, non seulement un grand ami, mais aussi un sorcier au très grand c?ur, comme l'a fait remarqué l'un d'entre eux. Il regarda Harry, et poursuivit. Ron Weasley est décédé suite à l'ensorcellement de son balai. Sur le balai nous pouvions voir les initiales T.E.J. ce qui signifie que c'était l'?uvre de Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusort était son nom avant qu'il devienne Lord Voldemort. Je vous demanderait également d'observer une minute de silence à la mémoire d'un très grand sorcier Monsieur Ronald Weasley. La salle fut silencieuse, puis Dumbledore reprit :  
  
_ Nous devons demeurer solidaire face à la lutte contre Voldemort, Cédric et Ron ne sont que deux victimes parmi tant d'autres, mais je vous préviens, il y en aura sûrement d'autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut toujours être conscient du danger. C'est également pour cette raison, que j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de championnat de Quidditch cette année et que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient annulées. Un mouvement de protestation se fit entendre dans la grande salle, puis Dumbledore poursuivit. Ah, je sais, vous n'êtes pas du tout heureux de la tournure des événements, mais sachez que c'est pour votre sécurité. Sur ce je vous souhaite bon appétit, et bonne nuit. Il s'assied et les tables se remplirent aussitôt de nourriture très appétissante. Mais ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avaient faim, donc ils sortirent tous les deux et s'en allèrent, toujours main dans la main, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	9. Duronus et nouveau décor

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre IX  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que c'était arrivé. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sous les conseils des jumeaux Weasley qui lui demandaient de faire quelque chose pour Harry et Hermione. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la salle commune à 1h du matin, elle vit Harry dormant sur un sofa, puis en face de lui, Hermione dormant sur un autre sofa, ils se tenaient par la main. Elle s'attendrit face à ce spectacle et se mit à penser qu'ils ne devaient pas être très confortables. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour ces deux enfants. Elle allait devoir en parler avec Albus Dumbledore, peut-être réussirait-il, lui, à les résonner mieux qu'elle. Elle l'avait tenté, mais sans aucun résultats, les deux jeunes étaient vraiment bornés. Elle soupira et quitta la salle en pensant à la tristesse de ces deux adolescents.  
  
Harry était accroupi au pied de la porte de la salle de bain des filles. Hermione en sortit et lui sourit.  
  
_ Je suis prête, lui dit-elle.  
  
_ Allons-y. Nous avons DFCM, ce matin, puis potions, puis perfectionnement, j'espère que je vais finir par réussir le Duronus. Dit Harry en lui prenant la main.  
  
_ Bien voyons Harry, tu t'améliores à chaque fois et tu es bien meilleur que moi. Moi je ne réussit qu'à faire une petite boule qui cache le nez de Charlie. Viens, allons déjeuner, tu veux. Elle lui sourit. Et ils sortirent de la salle commune, se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils prirent leur déjeuner assis côte-à-côte. Puis avant de quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur cours, le professeur Dumbledore vint les voir pour leur demander de le suivre à son bureau. Ce que firent Harry et Hermione, toujours, main dans la main.  
  
_ Bien assoyez-vous, fit Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du vieil homme. Harry et Hermione prirent place sur les chaises devant le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait derrière lui.  
  
_ Bon et bien j'ai entendu des choses, comme quoi, il regarda le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous ne dormiez plus dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Harry regarda le regard pénétrant de l'homme, il aurait pu mentir, mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, alors il lui répondit :  
  
_ C'est que Hermione est tout ce qu'il me reste, professeur, et je ne veux pas la perdre, admit-il en rougissant. Alors nous dormons sur les sofas dans la salle commune pour pouvoir dormir ensembles, pour ne pas être séparés.  
  
_ Je comprends, mais Harry les sofas de la salle commune, ce n'est pas très confortables.  
  
_ Bien en fait, c'est moins confortable qu'un lit, mais moi, je préfère mal dormir près de Harry, que de bien dormir en ne sachant pas où il est, Monsieur, dit timidement Hermione.  
  
_ Moi aussi, professeur, approuva Harry.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous faites cela, tous les deux, demanda alors Dumbledore.  
  
_ J'ai promis, dit, timidement, Harry. J'ai promis à Ron de prendre soin d'Hermione et à Hermione de faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour demeurer avec elle.  
  
_ Oui, et moi j'ai promis à Harry, d'essayer de ne jamais le quitter, ajouta Hermione, rougissante et regardant le directeur. Celui-ci regarda les deux adolescents devant lui et, après un certain temps durant lequel il semblait réfléchir, se leva et demanda au professeur Mc Gonagall de le suivre, et sortit du bureau en demandant à Harry et Hermione de demeurer là où ils étaient pendant quelques instants. Harry et Hermione se regardaient, puis Harry dit :  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?  
  
_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent nous expulser, Harry. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a semblé surpris qu'on ait fait des promesses. Il a fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'on lui a avoué, tu ne trouves pas Harry.  
  
_ Oui, j'ai remarqué, mais il doit y avoir sûrement une raison.  
  
_ Cet après-midi, si nous ne sommes pas trop fatigués, nous irons à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a un livre qui parle de promesses.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione ce serait bien, ainsi on comprendrait mieux la réaction de Dumbledore, mais je vais quand même essayer de le lui demander, qu'en penses-tu, dit-il en lui souriant. Elle rougit, comme il était beau, lorsqu'il souriait. C'était son premier sourire depuis que Ron les avait quittés.  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, mais connaissant Dumbledore, je doute qu'il nous répondre. Puis Dumbledore apparu suivi de Mc Gonagall et Sirius.  
  
_ Bon et bien, nous avons discuté tous les trois, commença Dumbledore, et nous avons décidé, de vous déménager dans une pièce qui sera plus confortable pour vous afin de respecter vos promesses.  
  
_ Vos promesses, quelles promesses ?, demanda alors Sirius énervé.  
  
_ Çà Sirius, je ne veux pas l'expliquer maintenant. Répondit le directeur en regardant Sirius. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et Hermione et continua, le professeur Mc Gonagall vous laisse ses appartements et ira vivre avec le professeur Chourave. Les elfes de maison vont y transporté vos affaires et vous pourrez y dormir, dès cet après-midi, tous les deux.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi vous nous changer d'endroit, questionna Hermione.  
  
_ À cause des promesses, Mlle Granger, c'est tout.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos promesses, demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Eh. . . commença Dumbledore visiblement mal à l'aise regardant le professeur Mc Gonagall, euh, bien c'est important des promesses.  
  
_ Professeur. . . reprit Hermione, il y a une autre raison n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Oui, Hermione, mais je ne veux pas vous en dire plus, tout ce que je peux ajouter, c'est que, ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, aura des répercutions dans votre vie future. Mais c'est tout, je n'en dit pas plus. Vous allez devoir le découvrir par vous même. Et maintenant, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Harry, Hermione, le professeur Mc Gonagall et Sirius, ou plutôt Sniffle, le suivirent.  
  
Le groupe arriva près de la chambre en question. L'entrée était caché par un tableau représentant les armoiries de Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall leur donna le mot de passe, Empire, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry remarqua alors une pièce qui ressemblait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y avait un foyer et un sofa lui faisant face. La lumière du soleil pénétrait par les fenêtres situées en face de la porte où il était. Les rayons se répercutaient dans la pièce et quelques uns se posaient sur une petite table entourée de deux chaises près d'une fenêtre. Quelqu'un y avait mis un vase et des fleurs, en fait c'était des roses, des rouges et des jaunes. Au pied du sofa, il y avait un immense tapis représentant un lion. Et sur la cheminée, il y avait un très grand tableau représentant un sorcier ayant les cheveux auburn et un regard rappelant celui de Dumbledore. Ce sorcier avait un vieux chapeau sur la tête, un phoenix sur l'épaule et une épée à sa ceinture. Une épée incrustée de rubis. Harry regarda le tableau et compris qu'il représentait Godric Gryffondor. Il sourit, et le personnage du tableau lui fit un très large sourire en retour. Le professeur Mc Gonagall les conduisit à droite où il y avait quelques marches d'escalier. Elle les monta et demanda au groupe de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant trois portes. Elle les fit entrer dans la première pièce en disant que ce serait sûrement la chambre d'Hermione. Dans cette pièce il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin. Les murs étaient roses et la décoration était très coquette. Harry se mit même à croire, que même la tante Pétunia ne se douterait pas que c'est une chambre de sorcière, on aurait dit un appartement moldu décoré comme dans les magazines de décoration que sa tante regardait. Il y avait au pied du lit un coffre, puis une immense commode. Deux tables d'appoints entouraient le lit. Décidément, se dit Harry, Hermione aurait une très belle chambre.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, puis entrèrent dans la deuxième pièce, c'était la salle de bain. Harry remarqua la baignoire qui ressemblait étrangement au bain des préfets, une douche et une toilette. La décoration demeurait sobre, mais c'était très bien, pensa Harry. Ils sortirent alors de la salle de bain et se rendirent dans l'autre pièce. Ce serait la chambre de Harry et il devina que ce devait être, à l'origine, la chambre de Godric Gryffondor. En effet tout y était décoré au couleur de cette maison. Il y avait un foyer dans cette chambre, un grand lit couvert d'un édredon représentant un lion. Des fanions représentant les armoiries de Gryffondor et de Poudlard étaient suspendus au mur. Il y avait une fenêtre qui faisait entrée la lumière du soleil. Et dans cette pièce, Harry se sentait bien. Il savait qu'il y serait en sécurité avec Hermione. Puis le professeur Dumbledore, regarda sa montre et dit alors : « Harry, Hermione, je crois que vous avez un cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue, maintenant, il serait temps de partir. Suite à votre cours de perfectionnement, vous pourrez venir ici, pour vous reposer, vos affaires seront ici. Et si vous voulez manger ici tranquille suite à votre cours de perfectionnement, vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux elfes de venir vous servir votre dîner ici. » « Merci, professeur, » répondirent ensemble Harry et Hermione, puis ils se dirigèrent en compagnie de Sniffle vers la classe de Rogue.  
  
Le cours de potions se déroula rapidement et sans grand dommage. Les gryffondors avaient toutefois perdu 10 points, parce que Neville avait oublié de mélanger la bile de tatou et le sang de dragon avant de les inclure dans sa potion. Rogue n'avait pas fait son petit numéro avec Sniffle et n'avait pas réprimander Harry. Puis le cours terminé, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent avec Sniffle dans la salle de cours de perfectionnement. Charlie y était déjà.  
  
_ Alors mes cours ne sont pas assez intéressants pour que vous y assistiez, dit-il aux arrivants.  
  
_ Non, Charlie, c'est que nous étions avec le professeur Dumbledore ce matin, répondit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
_ Je vous taquine. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu.  
  
_ Bon enfin, je peux parler, dit Sirius qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, on pratique encore le Duronus. Hermione tu te mets avec moi, dit Sirius et Harry tu vas avec Charlie. Les deux amis s'installèrent puis commencèrent l'entraînement. Harry pensa à Ron décédé à cause de Voldemort et il sentit une grande colère l'envahir, puis se ressaisissant il pensa à Hermione, comme elle était belle, puis décida d'envoyer son Duronus, même s'il n'était pas vraiment concentré, de toute façon il ne réussissait jamais, même concentré.  
  
_ Duronus Charlie ! lança-t-il avec sa baguette. Puis une immense boule blanche apparu et entoura Charlie. Son maître était à présent entouré d'une espèce d'aura blanche. Il regardait son élève en souriant et dit  
  
_ Tu y es arrivé, Harry, je suis très fier de toi.  
  
_ Et moi aussi, je suis fier de toi Harry, vint l'étreindre Sirius, mais maintenant, je vais vérifier la puissance de ton bouclier. Prête moi ta baguette Hermione. Il prit la baguette de la jeune fille et lança un Stupéfix qui s'arrêta net en touchant le bouclier. Il demanda alors à Harry d'arrêter le bouclier.  
  
Pendant l'heure qui suivit Harry avait entouré Sirius, puis Hermione et Sirius, puis Hermione, Sirius et Charlie. Puis lui-même et Sirius, puis lui et Hermione. À ce moment-là, Charlie décida de vérifier la puissance du Duronus de Harry. Il lui assura qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Sirius se tenant prêt à toute éventualité avec la baguette d'Hermione dans les mains. Charlie lança plusieurs sorts qui se répercutaient tous sur le Duronus, puis il se tourna vers Sirius et lui parla. Sirius sembla acquiescé, puis Charlie dit alors :  
  
_ Nous allons essayer avec deux des trois sortilèges impardonnables, Harry. Ne crains rien. Il lança alors, Impero. Le sort sorti de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le Duronus qui prit alors une teinte rouge, puis redevint blanc. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas reçu le sort. Charlie semblait vraiment impressionné. Il regarda les deux adolescents entourés d'une immense boule blanche et lança sans les mettre en garde Endoloris. Le sort fit la même chose que le précédent. Il regarda Sirius, et demanda à Harry d'arrêter le Duronus.  
  
Harry souhaitait que la leçon s'arrête la, car il était très épuisé. Il tenait à peine debout, lorsqu'il eut terminer de prononcer Finite Incantatum pour briser son Duronus. Sirius se précipita vers lui et lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat. Puis Charlie lui dit que ce serait tout pour le moment et alla reconduire les deux adolescents, Harry étant dans ses bras trop épuisé pour marcher, vers leur nouvel appartement. Charlie déposa Harry sur son lit et dit à Hermione.  
  
_ Prend soin de lui. Il a besoin de repos et de chocolat. Il se remettra rapidement.  
  
_ Merci, Charlie. C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu fais pour lui et pour moi.  
  
_ C'est normal, répondit le jeune homme, tu sais je considère Harry comme mon propre frère. Mes parents nous ont dit de désormais considérer Harry comme un Weasley. Tu comprends Hermione.  
  
_ Oui, je comprends Charlie. Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
_ Bon et bien on se reverra ce soir au souper alors. Au revoir Hermione.  
  
_ Bye Charlie.  
  
Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de Harry. Elle lui enleva ses lunettes et le couvrit avec l'édredon, puis se coucha près de lui. Elle le regarda. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Elle lui prit la main et s'endormit aussitôt auprès de lui. Ils dormirent longtemps et Harry fut le premier réveiller. Il aperçu Hermione à côté de lui, elle s'était endormie en lui serrant la main. Il sourit en la regardant. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensembles, rien à voir avec les sofas de la salle commune, comme il se sentait bien. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se réveille. Elle lui dit un bonjour en regardant sa montre pour constater que l'heure du souper approchait à grand pas. Elle le dit à Harry qui se contenta de sourire et de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se sentait bien. Elle approcha son visage près du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais seulement, il y avait Ron, et il n'était pas question qu'il le trahisse. Il se leva rapidement et dit tout bonnement :  
  
_ Herm, nous devrions nous rendre à la grande salle, j'ai très faim, tu sais !  
  
_ Allons-y répondit alors Hermione, tristement.  
  
Ils s'y rendirent main dans la main et s'assirent côte-à-côte à leur table commune. Dumbledore se leva et parla.  
  
_ Avant de souper, je voulais vous dire, que nous avons décidé, les professeurs et moi de faire un bal de Noël. Ce bal aura lieu le 23 décembre, la veille des départs pour les vacances. Il a pour but de remettre un peu de gaieté dans l'école. Il ne permettra pas d'oublier les événements tragiques que nous avons eu récemment, mais il nous permettra de se changer un peu les idées. Nous croyons que ce sera une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Merci à tous, et bon appétit.  
  
Harry était réellement affamé et il mangea avec appétit. Le Duronus lui avait littéralement prit toutes ses forces. Lorsque son assiette fut terminée, Lavande et Seamus s'approchèrent de lui et de Hermione. Lavande s'installa à côté de lui et Seamus à côté d'Hermione. Il entendit alors leur voix dirent :  
  
_ Hey, Harry, et He, salut Hermione.  
  
_ Salut Lavande fit Harry en observant la jeune fille. Puis il se tourna vers Seamus qui s'adressait à Hermione, l'observa quelques secondes et regarda Hermione, celle-ci se retourna et le regarda.  
  
_ Je me demandais, Harry si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, dit alors timidement Lavande.  
  
_ Venir au bal avec moi, entendit Harry. Il sut alors que Seamus demandait également cela à Hermione. Il regarda Lavande, puis Seamus, et Hermione, personne ne parlait, puis il se retourna vers Lavande et lui répondit :  
  
_ Bien, merci pour l'invitation, mais j'ai prévu y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé, Lavande. Et il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui serrait maintenant la main sous la table. Celle-ci dit alors :  
  
_ Merci pour ton invitation Seamus, elle me touche beaucoup, mais j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors désolé, peut-être une autre fois.  
  
Lavande et Seamus les quittèrent et Hermione dit alors à Harry quelle devait parler au professeur Dumbledore. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs et Hermione demanda à Sniffle d'accompagner Harry à leur appartement. Ce que Sniffle fit avec un réel plaisir. Hermione demanda alors au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation de lui parler seul à seul et ils montèrent dans le bureau de celui-ci.  
  
_ Alors Hermione, que veux-tu ?  
  
_ Bien en fait professeur c'est pour vous dire, que j'abandonne mon poste de préfète. Je n'ai plus le temps de me consacrer à cette tâche, car je suis toujours avec Harry. Cela a été une décision très difficile à prendre, mais je suis certaine que c'est la bonne. Monsieur Dumbledore.  
  
_ Si c'est ce que tu veux et que tu y as réfléchi, c'est parfait. Mais avant de me remettre ton badge, j'aimerais te dire que tu as été une des meilleures préfètes qu'on ait eu ici à Poudlard, Hermione.  
  
_ Merci, dit alors une Hermione rougissante. Puis elle lui remit son badge. Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau et le directeur l'accompagna jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Il l'a salua alors sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Elle entra dans l'appartement et vit que Harry était déjà couché. Elle alla prendre sa douche et se coucha dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le lit était douillet et confortable. Dans l'autre chambre, Harry était bien installé dans son lit, mais ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Hermione, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione. Était-elle correcte. Peut-être devrait-il vérifier. Non, se disait-il, il ne faut pas, puis il essayait de s'endormir et les mêmes pensées refaisaient surface. Il décida alors après une longue lutte de se lever et d'aller voir si tout allait bien avec Hermione. Il marcha à pas feutré de peur de la réveiller et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci ne dormait pas, elle le regarda et dit alors,  
  
_ Harry, j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi, tu sais je m'inquiète.  
  
_ Moi aussi, je suis inquiet, Herm, je dors ici.  
  
Il s'approcha du lit et se coucha près d'elle. Elle se serra dans ses bras et ils purent enfin s'endormir.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. C'est vrai qu'il est triste le chapitre précédent. J'ai même pleuré en l'écrivant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	10. L'intervention de Ron

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre X  
  
Harry avançait rapidement en direction du terrain de quidditch, son plutonique 6000 à la main. Il vit quelqu'un voler à sa rencontre. Il s'approcha et il reconnu Ron. Celui-ci atterri près de lui et lui dit :  
  
_ Bien dis donc Harry tu en fais une tête !  
  
_ Ron, tu. . . qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu es. . .  
  
_ Non Harry toi, que fais-tu ici.  
  
_ Je viens m'entraîner un peu, fit Harry.  
  
_ Et où est Hermione ?  
  
_ Eh, elle est, elle est . . .  
  
_ Elle est là, tu vois là haut sur l'anneau là bas tu vois. Ron pointait un but à l'autre bout du terrain sur lequel une masse était placée. Harry reconnu aussitôt Hermione qui était assise à califourchon dans l'anneau. Elle criait et avait peur, elle risquait de tomber à tout moment.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, demanda Harry, fâché.  
  
_ Hey, c'est à moi à te poser cette question. Tu m'as promis de t'occuper d'elle et regarde ce qui arrive, Harry.  
  
_ Heumph,. . . désolé, Ron.  
  
_ Tu sais, saisi ta chance Harry. Prends Hermione serre la dans tes bras, embrasse-la, aime la. Elle n'attend que ça. Ah et arrête de te sentir coupable, tu ne peux pas me trahir, mais pour ta conscience tu devrais peut- être lire mon journal, cela te ferait le plus grand bien Harry.  
  
_ Mais Ron c'est ta petite amie. Dit Harry.  
  
_ Non, plus maintenant, elle est ta petite amie, désormais, Harry. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'?il en direction d'Hermione qui commençait à tomber. Il dit alors à Harry, aller, maintenant, tu dois prendre soin d'elle, ne la laisse pas tomber. Harry prit son balai et réussit à rattraper Hermione dans ses bras avant d'atterrir et de voir Ron s'envoler vers le ciel. Il entendit alors une cloche et se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, il avait rêver. Comme c'était étrange. Puis il se dit qu'il devait définitivement lire le journal et se leva, appela Sirius, par la cheminée avec de la poudre de cheminette et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione était demeurée endormie. Elle rêvait. Elle dansait pendant le bal de Noël avec Ron. Ils tournaient rapidement et avaient beaucoup de plaisir. Tout à coup, Ron se tourna vers elle et lui demanda si elle voulait le suivre à l'extérieur, il avait trop chaud dans la grande salle. Elle le suivit, et Ron mis sa cape sur ses épaules. Hermione décida de ne pas apporter sa cape, prétextant qu'elle avait tellement chaud, qu'un peu de froid lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Ron et elle marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lac où ils prirent place sur un banc côte à côte. Elle grelotta, elle avait froid. Ron lui dit :  
  
_ Tu as froid ?  
  
_ Eh oui, répondit-elle, j'aurais du prendre ma cape, finalement.  
  
_ Oui, tu aurais du, Hermione. Regarde, moi je n'ai pas froid. Il lui prit la main. Puis se retourna et vit Harry qui s'approcha.  
  
_ Ah vous êtes-là vous deux, dit-il.  
  
_ Ah bonsoir Harry, répondit Hermione en grelottant.  
  
_ Mais tu as froid, attends Herm. Il lui passa sa cape sur les épaules. Comme ça tu auras moins froid.  
  
_ Merci, Harry. Ron se leva et dit à Harry de s'asseoir à sa place auprès de Hermione. Quand ce fut fait il dit alors :  
  
_ Hey, je vais prendre une photographie, tu veux bien passer ton bras autour des épaules de Hermione, Harry.  
  
_ Oui, pas de problèmes, Ron. Il mit un bras autour de Hermione. Ron recula avec l'appareil photo et pris la photographie. Il leur dit ensuite.  
  
_ Vous savez, vous faites un beau couple tous les deux. Je suis certain que vos enfants seront supers intelligents et super mignons.  
  
_ Mais Ron, tu délires, lui dit Hermione, c'est avec toi que je sors, pas avec Harry.  
  
_ Non, Hermione, je ne peux pas te faire cela, écoute, suit ton c?ur, et arrête de penser avec ta tête pour une fois Hermione. Laisse Harry t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Et aime-le comme il le mérite. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, toi prends en bien soin, ok.  
  
_ T'inquiètes pas Ron. Je m'en occupes, lui répondit Harry.  
  
_ Harry, dit alors Hermione, tu es certain de ce que tu fais.  
  
_ Oh ça oui, dit-il en l'embrassant. Puis ils virent que Ron s'en allait vers le lac. Puis Hermione entendit une cloche et se réveilla.  
  
Elle se leva et s'habilla. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'elle et Harry vivaient dans cet appartement et qu'ils dormaient ensembles dans la chambre de Harry. Ils n'avaient dormi qu'une seule nuit dans sa chambre à elle, parce qu'on se sentait plus en sécurité dans la chambre de Harry. Elle sortit de la chambre, alla à la salle de bain, puis vint dans le salon où elle vit Harry en grande conversation avec Sirius.  
  
_ Bonjour les gars, fit-elle en s'approchant de Harry pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Depuis deux semaines, c'était leur rituel, à eux, ils se faisaient une bise sur la joue avant de s'endormir et en se levant le matin. Il lui rendit son bisou, puis lui sourit.  
  
_ Bien dormi, Herm, dit-il.  
  
_ Oui, et toi ?  
  
_ Si j'oublie le stupide rêve, oui. Mais dis donc tu fais la grâce matinée, toi ce matin.  
  
_ Nous n'avons pas de cours aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Mais par contre, j'aimerais bien aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, tu sais concernant les promesses.  
  
_ Dans ce cas tu iras avec Sniffle, d'accord Sirius, dit Harry en le regardant.  
  
_ Pas de problème, mon cher Harry. Cela va me faire vraiment plaisir de passer l'avant-midi au pied de la demoiselle, ça va changer un peu de Rogue. Termina-t-il en riant accompagné du rire des deux adolescents.  
  
_ Et toi Harry que vas-tu faire, tu ne viens pas à la bibliothèque avec moi, demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Non, je veux lire ceci. Il montra alors le journal de Ron, qu'il était allé chercher dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor pendant que Hermione dormait et que Sirius la surveillait. Hermione reconnu le livre.  
  
_ Ah, fit-elle déçue.  
  
_ Et si nous allions mangé avant que commence notre fabuleuse journée de recherches et de lecture. Dit ironiquement Harry.  
  
_ Je suis partante !  
  
_ Oui, et moi aussi, j'ai tellement hâte de me retrouver au pied de Rogue !  
  
Ils sortirent pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. À la fin de celui-ci, Hermione et Sniffle vinrent reconduire Harry à l'appartement et continuèrent à la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry s'installa confortablement sur le sofa devant le foyer. Il prit le journal et commença sa lecture.  
  
Cher journal, C'était ma première journée à Poudlard. Ouf, je suis soulagé, je suis à Gryffondor avec mes frères. J'imagine que ça aurait été le drame si j'avais été envoyé dans une autre maison. Je me suis fait un ami, et j'en reviens pas encore, c'est Harry Potter. Wow !  
  
Harry sourit. Il feuilleta les pages et s'arrêta sur ce qui semblait être la dernière journée de la première année de Ron.  
  
Aujourd'hui, grâce à mes talents aux échecs, j'ai eu 50 points qui m'ont été accordé. Je suis si fier de moi. Avec les points d'Hermione et de Harry Potter, et de Neville, nous avons gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. C'était une belle année, et j'ai un meilleur ami et une amie de fille, ah c'est sûre qu'elle est énervante avec ses livres, mais elle a été bien utile pour résoudre quelques énigmes lorsqu'on a essayé d'empêcher Rogue ou plutôt Quirrell de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale . . .  
  
Harry poursuivit sa lecture tout l'avant-midi, il lu l'épisode de la chambre des secrets de la deuxième année, la peur que Ron avait eu pour lui, lorsque Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel voulait tuer son meilleur ami Harry Potter, la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé envers Harry lors de l'année précédente durant le tournoi des sorciers. Harry apprenait, maintenant beaucoup de choses sur son ami. Choses que le dit ami, n'avait jamais mentionnées. Harry lu le journal jusqu'à la fin de la quatrième année et ne trouva rien qui puisse lui servir pour déchiffrer son rêve et ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi Ron lui avait demandé de le lire. Exaspéré, il se leva et dit :  
  
_ Pourquoi, tu voulais que je lise ton journal, il n'y a rien dans ça qui puisse m'aider ?  
  
Le journal tomba alors par terre ouvert à la cinquième année de Ron. Harry reprit donc la lecture et fut sidéré par ce qu'il découvrit.  
  
Çà y'est j'ai une petite amie, la plus belle et la plus intelligente qu'on puisse trouver, Hermione Granger. Elle m'a dit oui, à moi, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Un peu plus loin il pouvait lire :  
  
Je suis surpris de la réaction de Harry lorsqu'il m'a vu alors que je tenais la main de Hermione, et elle, elle a rougit lorsqu'il lui a donné un baiser sur la joue. Je me demande s'ils ne me jouent pas dans le dos c'est deux là. Mais non, c'est impossible, Harry, mon meilleur ami ne ferait pas une chose comme ça.  
  
Encore plus loin :  
  
C'était ma première journée à Poudlard en tant que cinquième année. Comme je suis triste. J'ai fait semblant de dormir à bord du Poudlard Express pour savoir ce qui se passait entre Hermione et Harry, et j'ai appris que ma petite amie était amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Et que cela semblait réciproque. J'ai regardé Harry lorsque Hermione est montée avec les premières années dans la salle commune, il la regardait, je crois qu'il est amoureux de mon Hermione, pourtant il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas jaloux, en tous cas je vais les avoir à l'?il ces deux la.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Ron avait été au courant depuis le début et n'en n'avait pas parlé, ni à lui, ni à Hermione, mais ce qui le sidéra le plus fut la dernière partie du journal :  
  
Aujourd'hui c'était une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je me suis fâché avec Hermione et elle n'a pas voulu venir avec moi et Harry. Seulement lorsque nous sommes revenus, Harry s'est empressé d'aller la rejoindre, alors moi je suis monté aux dortoirs, puis je me suis dit que je devrais faire la paix avec elle. Et comme je descendais, j'ai vu Harry quitté la salle commune et Hermione monter à son dortoir pour y déposer ses livres. J'ai alors décidé de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et de suivre Hermione, je voulais savoir. J'ai réussit à entrer dans la salle où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, je me suis installé à l'arrière, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Et j'ai bien réussit. Mais j'ai appris pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec moi, elle m'aime comme un frère. Elle, elle aime Harry. Et Harry, aime Hermione, mais ils ne veulent pas ni l'un ni l'autre, me faire du mal, et ils demeurent amis pour sauver mon amitié. J'en reviens pas. C'est fou ce que Harry tiens à moi. Moi, avoir été à sa place ce soir, quand Hermione lui a dit qu'elle ferait l'amour avec lui, bien moi je lui aurait sauté dessus et je l'aurait fait. Mais pas Harry, il lui a seulement dit qu'il en avait envie, mais qu'il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas me trahir, Wow, ça c'est un ami. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive, ma décision est prise, demain après la partie de quidditch, je laisse tomber Hermione. Bonne nuit cher journal.  
  
Cher journal, comme je suis heureux ! Harry vient de me donner son éclair de feu. Wow, je suis aux anges et tellement content. Je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour lui et Hermione. Je lui ai dit qu'elle serait libre après la partie. C'est sur que nous allons gagner. Je suis vraiment un garçon chanceux, j'ai le meilleur ami du monde et une future ex- meilleure petite amie. Je sais qu'ils seront très heureux ensembles eux deux et j'espère que si jamais, plus tard, ils auront des enfants, ils penseront à moi comme parrain. Une nouvelle vie commencera pour les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, dès ce soir. Faut que je te laisse, je dois aller garder les buts des Gryffondors avec mon éclair de feu. WoW, à ce soir pour les autres détails, Ron.  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, Ron lui avait demandé de lire son journal, c'était pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable des sentiments qu'il avait envers Hermione. Et en même temps, il comprenait maintenant que Ron lui donnait en quelque sorte sa bénédiction. Il s'étendit sur le sofa, puis Hermione arriva. Il la regarda et lui demanda si elle était prête pour aller dîner et comment avait été les recherches.  
  
_ Bof, je n'ai rien pu trouver et toi, tu as appris quelque chose sur Ron.  
  
_ Ah, ça oui, tu savais qu'il était au courant pour tes sentiments ? _ Mes sentiments face à lui, tu veux dire.  
  
_ Oui et face à . . . face à moi. Répondit Harry hésitant.  
  
_ Ah oui, fit Hermione surprise, j'aimerais bien le lire tu veux bien ?  
  
_ Oui, après-midi, allons dîner avant, qu'en penses-tu ? Il la regarda et lui sourit.  
  
_ Oui, allons dîner, et après on lira ce que Ron Weasley avait à cacher. Dit-elle en regardant Harry un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
Ils sortirent et allèrent dîner, puis retournèrent dans leur appartement. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa. Hermione tenait le livre et lisait les passages qui étaient intéressants. Harry avait un bras autour de ses épaules et riait suite aux remarques que Hermione avait lorsqu'elle commentait des passages du journal. L'après-midi se déroula rapidement, puis ils allèrent souper. En revenant, Harry alla prendre sa douche et Hermione poursuivait la lecture du journal.  
  
Harry avait l'habitude de mettre un ample tee-shirt et un boxer assez ajusté qui demeurait toujours caché par l'ampleur de son tee-shirt. Mais ce soir il s'était trompé et avait sorti un tee-shirt qu'il mettait l'année dernière, et il avait beaucoup grandi. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir avec le chandail très ajusté au niveau de ses pectoraux, entre autre, et très court, laissant voir son boxeur, il eut un sourire de surprise, mais était très gêné de se retrouver ainsi vêtu devant Hermione. Il décida de quitter la salle de bain pour se rendre se changer et mettre un chandail, plus ample, mais, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui venait de monter. Il se dit qu'il devait rester naturel et faire comme si rien n'était.  
  
_ Tiens, tu as terminé ta lecture à ce que je vois, dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
_ Tiens tu sors enfin de la douche, à ce que je vois, lui répondit-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Wow, fit-elle, intérieurement, c'est pas pire ça hum. Elle le regardait et appréciait le spectacle tout en lui souriant.  
  
_Herm, fit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise, tu v . . .  
  
_ Hum, Harry, le coupa-t-elle, tu es tr . . . eh, tu es. . . ça te fait bien ce chandail finit-elle par dire. Harry la regarda bouche bée. Il lui plaisait et elle avait l'air d'apprécier qu'il ait mis un tee-shirt trop petit pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il lui prit la main doucement et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
_ Herm, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?  
  
_ Oh, bien sûr Harry ça va me faire plaisir. Tu sais, mais j'aimerais que tu ne t'habille pas comme ce soir, je crois que je ferais trop de jalouses. Dit-elle en soutenant son regard un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Euph, ah, bon. Fit Harry très mal à l'aise et rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Sur ce il lâcha la main d'Hermione et alla se coucher, ou plutôt s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait faire de l'effet à des filles. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Hermione le regarda s'enfuir et rit tout en regardant les fesses qui semblaient tout d'un coup très attirantes.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	11. Il était temps !

J'ai du changer la cote pour passe de PG 13 à R à cause du chapitre 11, je me suis emportée.  
  
La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre XI  
  
Le bal de Noël devait avoir lieu ce soir. Les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée. Hermione s'était assurée de dire à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans l'appartement entre 14h et 17h. Elle voulait se préparer avec quelques amies, dont Ginny, Pavarti et Lavande. Harry était assis à la bibliothèque, il était 14h30, « ça fait juste une demi-heure, » pensa-t-il. « Depuis l'épisode du tee-shirt trop petit, je sais que Hermione m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Elle a tenté à diverses reprises de m'embrasser, mais j'ai toujours esquisser les baisers qu'elle tentait de me donner. J'ai peur d'aimer. Depuis que je suis tout petit, presque toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé sont mortes, d'abord, mon père, puis ma mère et Ron. Bien il n'y en a que trois. Mais trois de trop. Hermione, je l'aime, que vais-je faire, je dois en parler à quelqu'un qui m'aidera et me comprendra, qui ?, Dumbledore, non, je me vois mal lui parler de mes problèmes sentimentaux, eh, Rémus, non, plutôt Sirius, oui, je dois aller en parler à Sirius. » Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque se rendant vers les cachots.  
  
_ Tiens Potter que faites-vous ici, demanda Rogue.  
  
_ Je suis venu voir Sniffle, professeur, puis-je l'amener faire une promenade à l'extérieur ?  
  
_ Non, je ne crois pas que ce chien ait envi de sortir dehors aujourd'hui, désolé, M. Potter. Répondit Rogue visiblement réjouit.  
  
_ Grrrr. . . gronda Sniffle derrière Rogue, visiblement le chien voulait sortir avec Harry et Rogue ne devrait pas s'interposer.  
  
_ Bonjour Sniffle, dit simplement Harry, il faudrait qu'on parle. Tout de suite. Le chien aboya et il sortit pour suivre Harry. En arrivant dans le hall, Harry se retourna vers Sniffle et lui dit :  
  
_ Faudrait qu'on parle seul à seul, j'ai besoin de conseils. Le chien lui lécha affectueusement la main et il parti vers les escaliers, Harry le suivit. Ils se trouvèrent devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Harry la fit ouvrir, puis dans les escaliers, Sniffle redevint Sirius.  
  
_ Je vais demander à Dumbledore de nous trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler, Harry.  
  
_ Bonjour Sirius et Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, dit alors le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
_ Harry et moi aimerions discuté dans un endroit tranquille, monsieur, répondit Sirius.  
  
_ Ah, je vois, fit Dumbledore, bien demeurez ici, moi je vais aller voir à la grande salle si les préparatifs pour le bal vont bon train. Vous pourrez parler tranquilles ici.  
  
_ Ah, merci professeur, dit Sirius.  
  
_ Mais, c'est rien. Au revoir, à ce soir Harry.  
  
_ A ce soir, professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Le directeur sortit du bureau laissant Harry et Sirius seul. Sirius s'assied sur la chaise du directeur et Harry sur la chaise devant le bureau.  
  
_ Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.  
  
_ C'est le bal ce soir, Sirius.  
  
_ Tu voulais me parler pour me dire que c'était le bal ce soir, je le savais ça.  
  
_ Non, bien oui, et non. Je veux dire que j'y vais avec, avec Hermione.  
  
_ Bien ça aussi je le savais. C'est tout !  
  
_ Tu te doutes bien que non, voyons, c'est juste comment dire, difficile à expliquer.  
  
_ Vas-y Harry tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, dit l'homme en souriant.  
  
_ Je l'aime Sirius, je l'adore, et je me rend compte que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.  
  
_ Harry Potter, amoureux, tiens, tiens, tiens. . .  
  
_ Cesse de te moquer Sirius, j'ai peur.  
  
_ Peur, mais de quoi ?  
  
_ Peur que Voldemort me l'enlève ou la tue, pour me faire du mal à moi. Qu'il s'en prenne à Hermione pour me punir, moi. Je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive.  
  
_ Écoute Harry, je comprend ce que tu vis. Tu dois probablement te dire que si tu n'aimais pas Hermione, Voldemort ne s'intéresserait pas à elle. N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison.  
  
_ Oui, mais je crois que moi aussi j'ai raison.  
  
_ Non, écoute, même si tu ne suit pas ton c?ur au sujet de Hermione, si Voldemort s'en prend à elle cela te fera du chagrin parce que tu l'aimes déjà.  
  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Hermione. Sirius, il m'a déjà enlevé mes parents et Ron. Je veux garder Hermione.  
  
_ Je sais, Harry. Mais suit ton c?ur, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?  
  
_ C'est que je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans elle à mes côtés, admit le jeune homme.  
  
_ Et lorsque tu lui prends la main, ressens-tu des picotements au bout de tes doigts ?  
  
_ Oui, et lorsqu'elle me regarde, je rougit.  
  
_ Mmm, fit Sirius semblant réfléchir, c'est grave. Harry tu souffres d'amour. Tu es amoureux, dit-il en riant.  
  
_ Je le savais, ça, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de vivre le moment présent. Mieux vaut vivre pleinement le moment présent et rien ne regretter par la suite. Pense seulement à ce qui se passerait si Voldemort tuait Hermione maintenant. Tu te sentirais coupable, oui, mais en plus tu serais déçu, de ne pas avoir laissé paraître les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle. De ne pas l'avoir aimé comme tu aurais pu le faire.  
  
_ . . . C'est bien dit, ça Sirius, je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça. Merci. Tu es un parrain très chouette. Je pense que je vais profiter du moment présent, pour ne pas regretter ensuite. Très bon conseil, merci encore.  
  
_ Hey, mais c'est pas finit, j'ai d'autres conseils à te donner, pour ta belle.  
  
_ Humph, lesquels. . .  
  
_ Premièrement, ce soir, n'oublie pas de lui dire qu'elle est belle et . . .  
  
Sirius donna de précieux conseils à Harry sur comment se comporter avec Hermione avant, pendant et après le bal. Il lui montra même une formule magique lui permettant de devenir stérile quatre heures durant. Il avait dit en riant que c'était mieux d'être prêt comme ça quand le grand jour arriverait, il saurait quoi faire. Harry l'avait remercié de ses précieux conseils, puis l'avait quitté pour aller se préparer pour le bal. Il était 17h30, quand il arriva dans son salon.  
  
_ Où est Hermione, demanda-t-il à Ginny.  
  
_ Elle est dans sa chambre, elle est occupée. Bon au revoir, Harry, on se revoit au bal.  
  
_ Ginny, tu es. . . très belle comme ça.  
  
_ Merci Harry, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Puis elle quitta.  
  
Harry alla dans la douche, il devait se préparer pour le bal. Ensuite, il mit sa robe de soirée vert bouteille qu'il avait mit l'année dernière lors du bal du tournoi. Elle était un peu juste autour des épaules et de sa poitrine, et elle était un peu courte. Il se regarda en se disant qu'il aurait du en acheter une autre. Puis mis ses lunettes et sortit de sa chambre sans se peigner, de toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il descendit au salon en attendant sa belle, et en se rappelant les différents conseils de son parrain pour avant le bal. Les fleurs devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre pensa-t-il. Au même moment, un gros bouquet de roses rouges apparu sur la table, près de la fenêtre. Très bien pensa-t- il. Il prit le bouquet et le cacha. Il était près de 18h, le bal allait commencer. Puis il la vit, elle descendait les escaliers, elle était sublime dans sa robe turquoise, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et quelques mèches retombaient, c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'il avait vu. Il retint son souffle, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :  
  
_ Hermione, tu es magnifique. Il lui sourit.  
  
_ Merci, Harry, tu es bien toi aussi. Dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Ah, je voulais te donner, il alla chercher les fleurs et les lui tendit, ceci. _ Elles sont si belles, Harry, merci beaucoup. Elle alla déposer les fleurs dans un vase et revint.  
  
_ Hermione, je . . . dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.  
  
_ Oui, dit-elle.  
  
_ Je dois faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire.  
  
_ Quoi, demanda-t-elle surprise, que dois-tu faire Harry ?  
  
_ Ça, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Quand le baiser fut interrompu Hermione lui dit :  
  
_ Bien ça, il était temps que tu le fasses mon vieux. Puis elle sortit et il la suivit, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le bal, main dans la main, mais cette fois en amoureux, et pas seulement en ami. Finalement les conseils de son parrain n'étaient pas mauvais du tout, jusqu'à présent.  
  
La soirée se déroulait à merveille, quand Harry proposa à Hermione d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle accepta. Harry et elle allaient sortir, quand Harry prit sa cape et demandant à Hermione si elle voulait la sienne. Elle lui répondit :  
  
_ Non, de toute façon, j'ai tellement chaud qu'un peu de froid me fera que du bien. Et ils sortirent dehors, ils se rendirent au bord du lac et ils s'assirent sur le banc. Hermione grelotta.  
  
_ Tu as froid, écoute, tu aurais du prendre ta cape, tiens. Harry lui mis sa cape autour des épaules.  
  
_ Merci, Harry, mais là c'est toi qui va avoir froid. Tu es certain de ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Oh ça oui, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant. Puis ils entendirent une cloche. Ils se regardèrent, et Hermione dit en même temps que lui en souriant  
  
_ Ron !!  
  
Hermione partit en courant et en riant en direction du château, Harry derrière elle la rattrapait et l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la grande salle. Le reste de la soirée de déroula merveilleusement bien. Puis la fin de la soirée arriva et le jeune couple regagna son appartement. Harry s'assied sur le sofa devant le foyer et demanda.  
  
_ Tu as entendu la cloche tout à l'heure dehors, toi aussi, hein ?  
  
_ Bien sûr c'était comme dans le rêve que j'ai fait l'autre jour. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Ron.  
  
_ L'autre jour, ?, quand t'en souviens-tu ?  
  
_ Bien je pense que c'est la nuit avant que tu rapportes le journal de Ron., oui, c'est ça, tu sembles soucieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry.  
  
_ Cette nuit-là j'avais également rêvé à lui, et c'était vraiment étrange, mais quand le rêve c'est terminé j'ai entendu une cloche, comme ce soir, puis Ron est disparu.  
  
_ Oui, c'est vraiment curieux, moi aussi, il est disparu au son de la cloche. Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Harry qui mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se cala pour être plus près de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ils se racontèrent chacun en détail leur rêve et ils conclurent que Ron avait tout prévu et ils en rièrent. Ils étaient bien devant le foyer. Puis tout à coup, Hermione embrassa Harry et lui dit qu'elle allait mettre sa robe de nuit. Harry décida lui aussi d'aller enlever sa robe de bal pour mettre un tee-shirt noir, le même que l'autre fois, et des boxers ajustés noirs. Il se regarda dans le miroir et son reflet lui dit en souriant, « hum, elle ne pourra pas résister. » Il retourna sur le sofa dans le salon. «oui, il avait tout prévu ce Ron, » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il était assis sur le bout du sofa et avait ses deux coudes sur ses genoux, le menton posé sur ses mains, il réfléchissait, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione s'approcha doucement et vint s'accroupir devant lui. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils étaient à présent face à face et ils étaient tous les deux vêtus très légèrement. Cette pensée, le fit tressaillir. Ils se regardaient et Harry lui dit avec un regard sérieux, ce qu'elle trouva la plus belle chose à dire à une fille :  
  
_ Mlle Hermione Granger, vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous aime, je t'aime Hermione.  
  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime Harry ! lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement mêlant leur langue. Hermione passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry et lui caressait le dos. Harry se fit un chemin sous la robe de nuit d'Hermione et lui caressait le bas du dos. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, le rendait fou. Il devait arrêter, non. Il ne pouvait pas, il aimait trop cela. Il sentit alors qu'il avait une érection et su que s'ils n'arrêteraient pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il enleva ses mains de la robe de nuit d'Hermione, lui prit gentiment les mains, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
_ Herm, on doit aller dormir, maintenant.  
  
_ Mais, Harry, on est bien maintenant, tu ne trouves pas. Répondit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas appréciée d'arrêter.  
  
_ Oui, et c'est ce que je redoute. Hermione, si ça ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, je crains de ne pouvoir me contrôler et de ne plus arrêter quand tu le voudrais. Elle le regarda sans répondre et se leva. Il se mit debout et vit qu'elle regardait son boxeur qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son érection. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle lui dit alors :  
  
_Bien là, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait arrêter. Elle se mit à rire et monta les escaliers. Il l'a suivi et l'a rejoint dans la chambre. Elle était déjà couchée et riait à gorge déployée. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue en lui disant :  
  
_ Bonne nuit, mon p'tit campeur d'amour.  
  
_ Campeur ?! répondit-il, amusé.  
  
_ Bien, il y a bien une tente dans ton boxeur, non ? répondit-elle en riant.  
  
Il lui tourna le dos mi-vexé, mi-amusé et se coucha en f?tus en essayant de faire disparaître, cette fichue tente. Mais Hermione lui compliquait la tâche, elle lui caressait le dos, descendait sur ses fesses, il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui disait d'arrêter, et elle continuait de plus belle. Alors, il se tourna sur le dos, les mains en dessous de la tête et la regarda sérieusement en disant :  
  
_ Bon ok, si tu veux jouer avec ma tente vas-y, je te laisse faire. Il était persuadé qu'elle dirait, non, dormons, mais ce qu'elle fit le surpris.  
  
Tout d'abord elle l'embrassa, ensuite elle lui enleva son tee-shirt. Puis elle se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le ventre et descendait dangereusement. Il la regardait faire en appréciant les caresses de son amoureuse. Il croyait qu'elle s'arrêterait, mais non. Elle entra sa main dans le boxeur et le lui retira. Il était maintenant nu, puis il se mit à penser ce que Sirius lui avait dit : « Tu sais Harry, une femme c'est comme un cadeau, il faut prendre son temps pour le déballer et pour en apprécier le contenu. Faut que tu prennes ton temps et que tu laisses ton plaisir de côté, pour le sien. Tu seras grandement récompensé, crois-moi, lui avait- il dit en lui faisant un clin d'?il. »  
  
Oui, c'est vrai ce qu'il avait dit, mais là ce n'était pas Hermione le cadeau, c'était lui. Il devait arrêter et reprendre les choses en main avant qu'elle, non, elle y était déjà, elle s'approchait dangereusement avec sa bouche de son sexe. Il s'assit, la regarda, la ramena vers lui en l'embrassant, puis la plaqua dans le lit en lui maintenant les mains. Il l'embrassa tout en la caressant avec sa main libre. Il lui embrassa le cou et la vit frissonner. Il descendit et lui lâcha les mains. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il remonta sa robe de nuit tout doucement en embrassant les parties de son corps nouvellement dénudées. La respiration d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il lui ôta sa robe de nuit. Il caressa son ventre et léchait ses seins. Hermione se cambrait et réagissait à chaque caresse qu'il lui faisait. Puis la regardant, il descendit avec sa bouche, plus bas, puis il lui enleva son slip qu'il fit tomber du lit. Il l'embrassa encore sur la bouche, puis descendit jusqu'à cette partie du corps qu'il venait de dévêtir. C'était bon. Il voyait Hermione se cambrer et hurler de plaisir. Il n'en revenait pas de la voir ainsi. Elle semblait s'être abandonnée totalement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le tira vers elle, elle l'embrassa amoureusement, puis mis ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry. Celui-ci la regarda et dit :  
  
_ Pas tout de suite, Herm.  
  
_ Non, mais c'est quoi, tu es gai ou quoi ?  
  
_ Non, rassures-toi, j'ai juste besoin de ma baguette, attends elle est dans le salon.  
  
_ Mais. . . dit-elle en le regardant courir nu hors de la chambre cherchant sa baguette. Puis il apparu essoufflé dans l'embrasure de la porte la baguette magique à la main. Il se recoucha près d'elle l'embrassa, puis pointa la baguette sur son attribut masculin en disant :  
  
_ Quatourcontraceptum et un jet de lumière violet sortit de sa baguette. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit. Où en étions-nous ?  
  
_ Là lui dit Hermione en mettant ses jambes autour de lui. Il la pénétra doucement, puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hermione avait détendu ses muscles il fit des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout contrôle de lui-même et émettre un bruit sourd provenant de sa gorge. Il se reposa alors sur le corps de sa belle qui lui embrassa le front. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, puis il se coucha près d'elle. Il lui dit :  
  
_ Oui, Sirius avait raison.  
  
_ À propos de quoi ?  
  
_ Que ça nous arrive quand on y pense le moins.  
  
_ Je ne comprends pas, j'aimerais bien, peux-tu expliquer.  
  
_ Bien cet après-midi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, j'ai eu une conversation avec lui, c'est là qu'il m'a montré pour la formule anti-bébé. Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin pour le moment, car je croyais que nous n'en étions pas encore rendu là. Mais il m'a dit qu'on ne sait jamais quand on y arrive alors qu'il faut toujours être prêt. Et il m'a montré la formule. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et lui sourit.  
  
_ Ah, c'est avec lui que tu as appris cette incantation.  
  
_ Oui, mais je ne croyais vraiment pas m'en servir aussi rapidement. Je commence à croire qu'une certaine personne, ici présente, est très prompte et rapide pour vivre sa sexualité.  
  
_ Oh, Harry tu m'as mise au défi.  
  
_ Non, Herm, je me suis mis sur le dos, en pensant que tu arrêterais. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais tu sais quoi, je ne le regrette pas, je viens de vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie et c'est grâce à toi.  
  
_ J'avoue que j'ai vraiment adoré moi aussi, Harry, et tu es très doué. Dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
_ Non, c'est vrai, le plus beau moment de ma vie c'est quand on a remporté la coupe de quidditch il y a deux ans. Dit-il en riant. Elle lui lança alors un oreiller et il la plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de lui dire, nous devrions dormir maintenant, tu ne penses pas ?  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison. Harry, je t'aime. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après. Il en était certain à présent les vacances de Noël seraient très intéressantes.  
Le jour de Noël, Harry se leva plus tôt qu'Hermione et vit que les cadeaux étaient arrivés. Il alla réveiller sa belle en l'embrassant et lui disant, Joyeux Noël, Mlle Granger. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'a souleva et l'amena dans le salon. Il lui donna ses cadeaux. Avant le bal il lui avait acheté un livre intitulé « L'histoire de Poudlard revu et corrigé de ses débuts à aujourd'hui ». Mais après le bal il avait décidé de lui procurer un cadeau, disons plus personnel, et avait charger Sirius de trouver l'objet en question. Ainsi il lui remettait ce matin une magnifique chaîne en or ayant un c?ur surmonté d'un rubis et le livre. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cadeau et demanda à Harry de lui attacher le bijou autour du cou. Elle le remercia très chaleureusement, puis lui remis un paquet. Il déballa le cadeau, très lentement en pensant aux paroles de Sirius et découvrit une nouvelle robe de bal, mais celle-là vert forêt. Il regarda Hermione et l'embrassa tout en la remerciant. Il reçu également des friandises de Hagrid, qui était repartit en mission, deux chandails tricotés par Mme Weasley ainsi que diverses friandises et gâteaux, puis une montre de Sirius et Rémus. Avec celle-ci il y avait un parchemin sur lequel le message suivant était inscrit : « C'est pour ne plus être en retard et pour compter les quatre heures que dure le quatourcontraceptum. Tu n'auras jamais de problème. Amuse-toi bien et fais attention à la demoiselle. Lunard et Patmol. » Il fit lire la note à Hermione qui le regardait stupéfaite.  
  
_ Ce sort dure quatre heures.  
  
_ Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
_ Bien la prochaine fois nous essaierons d'en profiter pour les quatre heures, alors.  
  
_ Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Hermione Granger, il lui prit la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il descendait dangereusement et il lui enleva sa robe de nuit.  
  
_ Je devrais le faire maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_ Oui, lui dit-elle en souriant, elle lui tendit sa baguette, puis le sort fut fait. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il la renversa sur le sofa et se coucha sur elle. Il embrassa ses seins, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un se râcla la gorge près d'eux.  
  
_ Merde, dit alors Harry. Il demeura coucher sur la jeune fille pour cacher la nudité de celle-ci et se tourna la tête vers la voix qu'ils avaient entendu.  
  
_ Nous arrivons au bon moment à ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas Lunard.  
  
_ Oui, Patmol, nous devrions nous asseoir à la table là bas et profiter du spectacle.  
  
_ Bien ça il n'en est pas question dit alors Harry. Il prit sa baguette tout en demeurant couché sur Hermione puis dit Accio robe de nuit, et celle- ci arriva dans ses mains. Il en vêtit Hermione, puis il se leva enfin pour serrer son parrain et son tuteur dans ses bras. Hermione se leva et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle semblait furieuse et honteuse et les trois hommes entendirent une porte claquée.  
  
_ Je crois qu'elle est fâchée, dit alors Sirius.  
  
_ Je pense que oui. C'est fâchant aussi ! tu ne penses pas Sirius ? dit alors Harry.  
  
_ Ah c'est sûr, alors la prochaine fois, on demeurera derrière le sofa en attendant que vous ayez terminé, alors. Dit Rémus, d'une voix amusée.  
  
_ Ah vous les maraudeurs, vous n'êtes pas possibles répondit Harry amusé par l'idée.  
  
_ Mais c'est rien, imagine si ton père avait été là, fit Rémus.  
  
_ Heumph. . . répondit Harry mal à l'aise.  
  
_ Lui, il nous aurait dit de vous laisser faire puis il vous aurait attribué une note. Dit alors Sirius.  
  
_ Oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, mais parlant de note d'après ce que j'ai vu et que tu as vu toi Patmol. . .  
  
_ Ben je donnerais 7/10, mais c'est seulement d'après ce que j'ai vu et toi Lunard ?  
  
_ Bien moi 8/10. Oui, j'ai trouvé que ce jeune se débrouillait très bien.  
  
_ Je m'excuse, mais que vouliez-vous, j'aimerais retrouver Hermione pour la consoler. Interrompit Harry.  
  
_ Nous voulions te remercier pour les cadeaux, mais nous reviendrons plus tard, disons dans quatre heures ? dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
_ Ok, dans quatre heures, nous vous attendrons. Je vais aller consoler Hermione, maintenant. Si vous permettez. Il conduisit les hommes à la porte et Sirius lui dit :  
  
_ Comme un cadeau Harry.  
  
_ Bye, à tout à l'heure, dans quatre heures.  
  
Il remonta dans sa chambre et vit Hermione en pleurs sur le lit. Il s'en approcha et lui caressa le dos en lui disant chut. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura, puis réussi à se calmer. Lorsqu'il eut un sourire d'elle, il regarda sa montre et lui dit alors,  
  
_ Faut se dépêcher Herm, on a déjà perdu 2h, il ne reste que deux heures.  
  
_ Vous les gars, dit-elle, amusée.  
  
_ Vous les gars, heille, si je me rappelle bien c'est toi qui avait commencé, et moi qui voulais arrêter, non.  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, tais-toi, et profitons des deux heures qu'il nous reste. Elle l'embrassa.  
  
Rémus et Sirius vinrent les rejoindre pour le souper ils souperaient ensemble dans l'appartement. Harry se mit à penser que ce serait comme un Noël en famille. Ils firent leurs excuses à Hermione et lui apportèrent un immense bouquet de fleurs. La soirée se déroula à merveille, et il eurent énormément de plaisir. Rémus devait dormir sur leur sofa et Sirius dans la chambre inutilisée. Puis Harry eut une idée, si on demandait l'autorisation à Dumbledore que Sirius demeure avec Hermione et lui, il n'aurait plus à endurer Rogue. Sirius trouva l'idée excellente et promis d'en discuter avec Dumbledore dès le lendemain.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction.  
  
Lunenoire, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait rire, celui ou tu disais souhaiter me faire souffrir ou mourir. J'ai bien ri en le lisant. 


	12. La colère de Harry

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre XII  
  
Sirius avait réussit à convaincre Dumbledore de demeurer avec Harry et Hermione. Tous les trois formaient la famille que Harry n'avait jamais eu et celui-ci était plus heureux que jamais. Les étudiants devaient revenir des vacances de Noël aujourd'hui. Harry avait hâte de retrouver les Weasley pour les remercier en personne de leur cadeau, il avait déjà envoyé Hedwige, mais il se disait que des remerciements en personne étaient plus importants. Il songeait à cela lorsque Hermione l'interrompit :  
  
_ Bonjour, mon p'tit sorcier adoré ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
_ Allo, Herm, il sourit, comment vas-tu ma chère campeuse ! C'est le nom qu'il lui donnait, maintenant, pour la taquiner en souvenir de leur première relation amoureuse ensemble.  
  
_ Bien, mais je ne veux pas camper, maintenant, elle s'assied sur Harry. Il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
_ Ah, pas de camping, je suis un peu déçu, j'avais prévu en faire moi, affirma-t-il, une moue déçue.  
  
_ Bien moi j'avais prévu aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches concernant les promesses étant donné que les autres étudiants vont arriver aujourd'hui, ce serait important d'y aller avant que ceux-ci se ruent à la bibliothèque et prennent les livres que nous aurions besoin.  
  
_ Je te reconnais bien, toi, dit-il en l'embrassant. C'est d'accord, nous allons à la bibliothèque, mais promets-moi que nous allons faire quand même un peu de camping, aujourd'hui ! il sourit.  
  
_ Mais bien sûr, ce soir, j'espère. Elle l'embrassa. Puis ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ils étaient installés à une table couverte de livre et effectuaient les recherches depuis près de deux heures lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Mc Gonagall arrivée en courant près d'eux.  
  
_ Regagner immédiatement votre appartement, maintenant.  
  
_ Oui, nous allons enregistrer nos livres et nous y allons, répondit Hermione.  
  
_ Non, pas question vous n'avez pas le temps. Les deux amoureux suivirent le professeur Mc Gonagall en courant jusqu'à leur appartement. Ils y découvrirent Dumbledore et Rogue dans le salon, puis Dumbledore dit alors :  
  
_ Alors vous trois dans la chambre du fond, en regardant Harry, Hermione et Rogue. Harry et Hermione se regardaient et se questionnaient.  
  
_ Dépêchez-vous, fit Dumbledore, allez. Oh hey, Harry tu devras y entrer le dernier. Allez- y. Et Rogue monta les escaliers suivit de Hermione et de Harry, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Puis Dumbledore satisfait dit alors à Harry de fermer la porte en disant « Protectus ».  
  
_ Mais j'ai oublié ma baguette à la bibliothèque professeur, je demande à Hermione de le faire.  
  
_ NON, fais-le sans baguette, cela va fonctionner, vite Harry.  
  
_ Protectus, fit Harry. Aussitôt, un halo doré se forma autour de la chambre, et ils entendirent Dumbledore dire à Rogue à travers la porte, attendez que l'on revienne vous chercher.  
  
_ Professeur fit alors Harry en regardant Rogue, que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
_ Pas tout de suite Potter, dit-il en regardant son bras marqué par la marque des ténèbres. Puis Harry sentit une vive brûlure à sa cicatrice, c'était insoutenable. Il s'écroula sur le lit et se tordait de douleur. Hermione vint près de lui, mais elle était vraiment inutile. Rogue s'approcha de Harry avec sa baguette et dit une formule qui plongea immédiatement Harry dans un sommeil profond.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-fait ? cria Hermione.  
  
_ Je l'ai endormi pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop longtemps, car je crois que nous serons ici longtemps.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'imagine une attaque de Voldemort, parce que Harry a très mal à sa cicatrice et que vous, vous touchez à votre marque des ténèbres sur votre bras depuis que nous sommes enfermés ici.  
  
_ Perspicace, Mlle Granger. Oui, vous avez raison, il y a en ce moment même une bataille d'engager contre Voldemort et les professeurs de Poudlard.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas. _ À cause de la lettre.  
  
_ De la lettre ?  
  
_ Désolé, Mlle Granger, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Le professeur Dumbledore vous le dira le temps venu.  
  
_ Et c'est quoi ce halo doré autour de nous.  
  
_ C'est de l'ancienne magie. Et cela fonctionne seulement si deux conditions sont réunies, la première, je ne peux vous la dévoiler maintenant, mais sachez que Potter y joue un grand rôle, et la seconde il faut que les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce soient tous en danger de mort imminent.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire que nous sommes en danger.  
  
_ Plus maintenant. Le halo nous protège et nous rend invisible. Même si Voldemort était de l'autre côté de la porte il ne verrait pas justement qu'il y aurait une porte. Il ne verrait pas qu'il y a une autre pièce dans cette appartement. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, ne craignez rien. Sur ce il retourna auprès de Harry, lui enleva ses chaussures et l'installa confortablement dans le lit et le couvrit. Il s'assied au pied du lit et mis ses mains dans son visage en marmonnant, j'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas trop de morts.  
  
_ Des morts ?  
  
_ Vous avez déjà oublié qu'ils combattent à l'extérieur ?  
  
_ Professeur, combien de temps serons-nous ici ?  
  
_ Je pense que ce sera long. Vous devriez vous étendre et vous reposer. Elle s'étendit au côté de Harry, et ni elle, ni Rogue ne parlèrent. Ils demeuraient silencieux pendant longtemps. Puis tout d'un coup, le halo doré s'évapora. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit alors Rogue revenir près de Harry pour le réveiller. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal. Il s'assied sur le lit et il regarda Hermione et Rogue. Il demanda alors :  
  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_ C'était une attaque dit alors Rogue, mais Dumbledore va vous expliquer. Puis on frappa à la porte et Harry reconnu la voix du professeur Chourave.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, vous pouvez sortir tous les trois à présent. Le danger est écarté. Rogue essaya d'ouvrir la porte et alors incapable, demanda :  
  
_ Harry pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît venir ouvrir cette porte qu'on puisse sortir. Harry se leva surpris, pris la poignée de porte dans ses mains, puis sans la tourner, elle ouvrit. C'est très curieux pensa-t-il. Les quatre personnes se rendirent chez Dumbledore.  
  
À l'intérieur du bureau, Harry vit que tous les professeurs étaient présents, à l'exception du professeur Sinistra. Il remarqua également Sirius, Rémus et le professeur Mc Gonagall, pointant leur baguette magique sur Peter Pettigrow, qui tremblait. Les yeux de Rémus et Sirius exprimant la fureur. Il regarda sur le bureau de Dumbledore et y vit deux parchemins. Et celui-ci leur dit de tous s'asseoir. À ce moment, le ministre de la magie entra suivi d'un gardien. Il venait chercher Pettigrow. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Rogue demanda :  
  
_ Des pertes, Dumbledore ?  
  
_ Oui, Severus, un professeur et deux étudiants. Rogue cacha son visage avec ses mains, il était visiblement ému.  
  
_ C'est tout ?  
  
_ Non Severus, il y a eu aussi un enlèvement, un étudiant. Dit gravement Dumbledore.  
  
Harry perdit son calme et crie alors :  
  
_ Il y a trois morts et un enlèvement est-ce que quelqu'un peut enfin me dire ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi nous avons été enfermé ?  
  
_ Calme toi Harry, dit Dumbledore, assied-toi nous allons t'expliquer. Harry se calma et retourna sur sa chaise, Hermione lui donna la main.  
  
_ Tout à commencer ce matin, débuta Dumbledore, j'ai reçu ce parchemin, que je vous lis :  
  
Très cher Albus,  
  
Comme tu vois, je suis encore en vie, et plus fort que jamais. Tes élèves qui reviendront de leur vacances seront accompagnés par mes fidèles mangemorts. Je les laisserai partir si vous me livrez mon traître, le lion et la chouette. Et sachez que s'ils tentent de s'enfuir de Poudlard ils seront tués sur le champs, car j'ai mis un sort de mort sur leur tête. Votre ennemi, Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Mais le lion, le traître et la chouette ? demanda timidement Harry.  
  
_ Le traître, c'est moi Potter, dis alors Rogue, le lion c'est vous et la chouette c'est Hermione.  
  
_ C'est exactement ça Severus, comment avez-vous deviné ?  
  
_ Pour le traître c'était assez évident, pour le reste j'ai conclue que c'était les personnes avec lesquelles j'étais enfermé. Le lion était simple à trouver, c'était le seul à pouvoir faire le sort de protectus et à nous faire sortir de cette chambre. Donc la chouette devait être nécessairement Mlle Granger. C'était une simple déduction, professeur Dumbledore.  
  
_ Très bonne déduction. He, où en étions-nous. Ah oui, le parchemin. Nous savions que Voldemort arriverait ici avec ses mangemorts à bord des diligences alors nous avons préparé une contre-attaque. Pour vous protéger, Hermione, le professeur Rogue et toi, je vous ai fait enfermé dans ce qu'on appelle la chambre secrète de Gryffondor, mais pour cette partie, du récit, j'y reviendrai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant vous devez savoir que le professeur Sinistra est décédée lors du combat, ainsi que deux étudiants, messieurs Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Et il manque Ginny Weasley à l'appel, nous croyons que Voldemort l'a enlevé. Maintenant je vous demanderais à tous de nous quitter à l'exception de Rémus, Sirius, Charlie, Séverus et toi Harry. Minerva, reconduisez Mlle Granger dans son appartement et demeurez avec elle jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne.  
  
Les professeurs sortirent accompagnés de Hermione.  
  
_ Bon et bien maintenant, je crois que je vous dois des explications. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Oui, ce serait utile pour comprendre, dit Sirius.  
  
_ La chambre secrète de Gryffondor a une puissance magique permettant aux personnes s'y trouvant d'être en sécurité lorsqu'elles sont en danger de mort. Pour que la protection fonctionne, il doit y avoir deux conditions. Il faut tout d'abord que l'héritier de Gryffondor s'y trouve et que celui- ci soit en danger de mort. Avec le sort protectus et les deux conditions réunies, la chambre devient introuvable pour quiconque et inviolable puisque seul l'héritier peut l'ouvrir quand le halo disparaît.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ? dit Harry, incrédule.  
  
_ Oui, Harry. Je suis curieux que tu ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Comment aurais-je pu ? Personne ne me l'a mentionné jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
_ Tu as eu plein d'indices que tu n'as pas pu interprété, c'est tout, tu n'as qu'à penser à l'épée durant ta deuxième année, c'était l'épée de Gryffondor.  
  
_ Oui, mais cela ne fait pas de moi son héritier.  
  
_ Écoute Harry, moi je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et ton. . . ton arrière-grand-père.  
  
_ Mon quoi ?! Arrière-grand-père, mais c'est du délire tout ça, pincez-moi je dois sûrement encore dormir.  
  
_ Non, Harry, écoute deux minutes et ne m'interrompt pas.  
  
_ Ok, fit Harry exaspéré.  
  
_ Il y a très longtemps j'ai eu une aventure avec une moldu et de notre union est né une fille qui s'est marié avec un autre moldu du nom d'Evans. Ils ont eu deux ravissantes jeunes filles, Pétunia, une moldu et Lily, une sorcière, celle-ci était donc l'héritière de Gryffondor. Elle s'est mariée à ton père, puis tu es arrivé.  
  
_ Oui, mais pourquoi Voldemort, s'il en avait après l'héritier de Gryffondor à tuer mon père et ne voulait pas au début tuer ma mère ?  
  
_ C'est une excellente question, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner la raison, je crois que seul Voldemort en connaît la raison.  
  
_ Bon je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? qu'est-ce que ça fait un héritier, dit Harry, apparemment très choqué.  
  
_ Ton rôle sera défini quand l'héritier vivant mourra Harry, tu n'as donc pas encore à t'en soucier. Cela dit quand le moment viendra tu sauras tout ce que tu dois savoir pour bien remplir ton rôle.  
  
_ Mon rôle, et si je ne veux pas le remplir, qu'arrivera-t-il ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas Harry, mais nous en parlerons une autre fois, veux-tu, nous devons poursuivre ce qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui, répondit calmement le vieil héritier.  
  
_ Ah, fit Harry entre les dents. Il était vraiment en colère, mais écouta quand même la suite du récit. Il apprit donc que le combat avait été très difficile et qu'il y avait plusieurs blessés parmi les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, quand aux Poufsouffles et Serpentard, il n'y avait aucun blessé. Ginny avait été enlevée et le professeur Dumbledore avait reçu un parchemin sur lequel il était inscrit que Ginny serait rendue, seulement et seulement si le lion et le traître se rendraient à Voldemort. Il su également qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir à l'extérieur du château puisque Voldemort avait jeté un sort de mort imminente sur sa tête et sur la tête d'Hermione et de Rogue. Ce sort consistait à tuer sur le champ les personnes choisies qui franchissaient une certaine ligne. Dans ce cas, la ligne était, à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il su également que Sirius avait attrapé le rat de Pettigrow. Et que son parrain serait libre bientôt. À la fin du récit de Dumbledore, Harry était très en colère. Il gardait la mâchoire fermée, ses poings serrés et ses yeux exprimaient une grande colère, que les professeurs avaient remarqué, alors Sirius demanda à Dumbledore de raccompagner son filleul dans sa chambre pour le calmer. Dumbledore approuva. Harry et Sirius les quittèrent.  
  
Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement. Harry avait maintenant la peau blanche et les yeux rouges de colère, il faisait vraiment peur à regarder, tellement que le professeur Mc Gonagall et son parrain restèrent dans l'appartement. Harry prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'a poussa sur le lit. Il ne parla pas. Il avait envi de tuer, non pire, de faire souffrir, Voldemort, pour ses parents, pour Cedric, pour Ron, pour Seamus, pour Dean, pour les parents de Neville, pour Sirius, pour Hermione, et même pour Rogue. Il avait envie d'étrangler Dumbledore pour ce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Il aurait voulu avoir devant lui ce stupide Gryffondor pour le défier. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
_ Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Hermione couchée sur le lit, qu'est-ce qui va pas. Alors Harry sortit de ses gonds. Il pointa sa main en direction de la porte de chambre et celle-ci se ferma violemment. Ensuite il enleva tous ses vêtements et se jeta sur le lit, puis il dit, toujours sans baguette, Duronus Hermione, Harry. Ainsi, ils furent entourer d'un bouclier blanc. Puis il regarda Hermione et l'embrassa violemment.  
  
_ Non, arrête, Harry, lui dit-elle, doucement.  
  
Il l'embrassa, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et constata qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Il n'arrêterait pas, et ce même si Sirius et Mc Gonagall réussiraient à ouvrir la porte parce qu'ils étaient dans un Duronus qui pouvaient résister à deux des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Harry lui retira sa chemise brusquement et releva sa jupe. Elle aurait voulu crier, son amoureux la violait. Elle le regarda, suppliante, et  
  
_ Harry, tu devrais te calmer un peu.  
  
_ Un héritier, tiens, il y en aura un autre, dit-il sans désserré la mâchoire.  
  
_ Harry, arrêtes, tu me fais mal. Il n'écoutait plus, il l'a pris de force, il l'embrassait lorsqu'elle protestait, puis, il eut son orgasme, se coucha sur Hermione, appuya sa tête sur ses seins et se mit à pleurer.  
  
_Pardon, Hermione, parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. Pardon, je n'aurais pas du. J'étais si en colère. . .  
  
_ Je te pardonne Harry, je comprends. Dit-elle, elle savait, c'était une façon pour lui d'exprimer la colère qu'il avait ressenti, elle devait lui pardonner.  
  
_ Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait ça. Tu sais. Je n'aurais pas du, je ne suis pas digne d'être avec toi. Dit-il en pleurant.  
  
_ Chut, fit Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux. Chut. C'est correct. Je te pardonne Harry. Puis elle vit Sirius et Mc Gonagall entrer dans la chambre. Ceux-ci comprirent rapidement ce que Harry avait fait en le voyant nu, pleurer sur Hermione à moitié déshabillée entourés d'un duronus. Sirius s'approcha du lit, regarda Hermione et lui demanda :  
  
_ Çà va, Hermione ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est correct, maintenant. Harry, peux-tu arrêter le duronus, s'il te plaît, dit-elle lentement pour ne pas le brusquer.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas ma baguette, elle est à la bibliothèque parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.  
  
_ Essaie sans baguette Harry, lui dit-elle.  
  
_ Je ne pourrai pas Hermione tu le sais.  
  
_ Écoute Harry, fais-le pour. . . fais-le pour moi. Je t'aime Harry et j'ai confiance en toi. Fais-le maintenant. Son ton était ferme et convainquant.  
  
_ Finite Incantatum, dit alors Harry, puis le duronus, disparu. Et Harry à bout de force, s'évanouit sur Hermione. Sirius se précipita sur le lit en leva Harry, puis Hermione se revêtit en pleurant serrer dans les bras du professeur Mc Gonagall qui la consolait le mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Merci pour les rewiews ils m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de cette fan fiction. 


	13. L'amour d'Hermione

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre XIII  
  
Harry se sentait aspiré vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il y allait lentement quand quelqu'un vint lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. C'était Ron.  
  
_ Tu avais promis d'en prendre soin Harry, lui dit-il, très fâché. Pas de la violer.  
  
_ Vas-y frappe-moi encore Ron, j'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite que la mort.  
  
_ Eh bien je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir Harry Potter. Tu vas devoir affronter tes souffrances toi-même. Mais dis-toi, que, même si je sais que tu aimes Hermione et qu'elle, elle t'adore, tu ne le mérites pas, Harry, ou plutôt tu ne la mérite plus. Réveilles-toi, idiot, et sois responsable de tes actes. Lui cria Ron. Puis il entendit une cloche. Et il se réveilla. Il vit alors son parrain assis sur le bord de son lit les mains sur le visage qui semblait réfléchir. Il lui dit alors :  
  
_ Sirius, ça fait longtemps que tu es là. Sirius le regarda, puis il lui tendit ses lunettes.  
  
_ Merci, fit Harry avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale dans la figure par son parrain.  
  
_ Désolé, fit Sirius, mais c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Prends-ça, il lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat, tu iras mieux après. Hermione se fait examiner par Madame Pomfresh. Elle reviendra tout à l'heure. Seigneur Harry pourquoi ?  
  
_ Mais j'étais très en colère, Sirius.  
  
_ On ne viole pas sa petite amie, parce qu'on est en colère, Harry, tu le sais.  
  
_ Oui, je le sais dit Harry honteux. Il regarda par terre, il n'osait pas regarder son parrain dans les yeux, tellement il regrettait son geste.  
  
_ Harry, si quelqu'un à Poudlard peut t'aider à te confier, sois certain que c'est moi. Tu dois me dire exactement tout ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne sortirai pas d'ici, tant que je ne saurai pas et même si je dois y passer le reste de ma vie. Vas-y Harry la parole est à toi, continua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, comme celui d'un père à son fils.  
  
_ Quand j'ai appris que Dumbledore faisait partie de ma famille, je me suis demandé pourquoi, lui, ne m'avait pas pris en charge et pourquoi il m'avait mis chez ces infâmes Dursley. Ça m'a fâché de l'apprendre. Je me disais, je suis de sa famille, et lui il ne s'occupe pas de moi, même on dirait qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, et qu'il a envie de me renier. C'est ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire, enfin, je crois, dit gravement Harry.  
  
_ Oui, alors ça explique la tête que tu faisais quand Dumbledore te l'a appris, mais ça n'explique pas encore ton comportement, continue.  
  
_ Là je l'ai entendu nous raconté, l'enlèvement de Ginny, la mort de Dean, Seamus et Sinistra, puis la rançon exigée de Voldemort. Alors je me disais que tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute. Puis, je me suis dit que Voldemort ne m'aurait pas comme ça. Je me vengerais. J'avais envie de le tuer, de le faire souffrir. Puis là c'est devenu, comme une obsession. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, faire souffrir. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye. Je sentais en moi une grande fureur et je savais que je devais m'en défaire avant de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Puis j'ai vu Hermione, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, me disait que si je faisais l'amour avec elle, ma fureur s'en irait. Je l'ai amené dans la chambre. Je l'ai poussé sur le lit. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était emparé de mon esprit. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a repoussé, puis j'ai sauté un plomb. Il y avait une voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait, vas-y venge-toi, montre leur. Puis je l'ai violée. Et lorsque j'ai terminé, j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire. La colère m'avait quitté, mais je me sentais, et je me sens excessivement honteux. Va-t-elle me pardonner mon geste tu crois, Sirius. Penses-tu qu'elle va me pardonner. J'ai été si ignoble avec elle, finit-il en pleurant.  
  
_ Tu dis que tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais. Et que tu étais comme possédé ou plutôt comme si une force quelconque s'était emparée de ton esprit c'est bien ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Dit alors Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde en regardant son filleul dans les yeux.  
  
_ J'avais une voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait, vas-y fais-le, fais- le venge-toi.  
  
_ Je commence à comprendre, mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de Dumbledore pour t'expliquer, tu permets Harry que je l'appelle, je vais également demander à Hermione de venir entendre les explications.  
  
_ Ça va pour Dumbledore, mais pour Hermione je ne suis pas certain.  
  
_ Écoute bien Harry, tu lui dois des explications. Si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne, tu dois lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et t'en excuser.  
  
_ Tu as raison Sirius. Fais venir Dumbledore et Hermione.  
  
Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée avec la poudre de cheminette il demanda à Dumbledore de venir accompagné de Hermione. Puis il regarda son filleul et lui tendit sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune homme se leva et se vêtit. Peu de temps après Dumbledore entra suivit de Hermione. Harry, honteux, avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne regardait pas personne. Lorsque les nouveaux arrivants furent assis, il commença son récit. Il reprit tout ce qu'il venait d'expliquer à Sirius. Et il regardait continuellement le sol. Il ne la regardait pas, il lui avait fait trop mal, il le savait. Il était en larme lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit. Dumbledore se leva et dit  
  
_ Je crois que ta colère t'a rattrapé, Harry. Je veux dire, depuis que tu es tout petit, tu as toujours été capable de gérer ta colère. Tu as toujours su la contrôler et la repoussé au plus profond de toi. Aujourd'hui, toute la colère enfouie a refait surface. Elle a pris le dessus sur toi. Mais c'est très grave, Harry. Un bon sorcier doit toujours contrôler sa colère, sinon, elle peut le mettre dans de mauvaises situations. Car c'est souvent la colère qui a raison des forces du mal. Regarde Voldemort, ses désirs de pouvoirs, viennent de son désir de vengeance. La colère que tu as ressentie, Harry, t'a amené à vouloir te venger, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, sanglota Harry en regardant toujours le sol.  
  
_ Ce que tu as fait à Hermione est impardonnable, mais c'était essentiel. C'était la seule façon pour toi de vivre cette colère sans blesser ou tuer personne, oh, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas blessé Mlle Granger, mais je dis que tu as vécu ta colère avec la bonne personne. Car c'est elle, et seulement elle qui a su te calmer et qui t'a convaincu de stopper ton Duronus. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de Hermione. Il lui prit la main et l'amena près de Harry. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la posa dans la main de Harry. Celui-ci sentit alors une grande chaleur l'envahir. Puis Dumbledore ajouta, sérieusement,  
  
_ Vous devez savoir tous les deux, que les promesses que vous avez échangés lors de la mort de votre ami Ron, sont essentielles et indestructibles. Vous êtes liés tous les deux à ces promesses. Et seulement la mort pourra vous en délivrer. Alors, M. Potter, vous devrez apprendre à vivre avec votre culpabilité et vous Mlle Granger, vous devrez pardonner et réussir à ne plus craindre Harry. Sur ce, je vous laisse tous les deux, je crois que vous devez parler. Mlle Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, je demeurerai dans le salon et je laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte. S'il y a quoi que ce soit appelez-moi. Hermione fit un petit signe de tête, puis Sirius et le directeur quittèrent la pièce.  
  
Harry mit ses mains devant son visage cachant ainsi ses yeux remplis de larmes de culpabilité. Il n'osait pas regarder Hermione en face. Celle- ci le regardait en réfléchissant aux paroles du directeur. Ils demeurèrent en silence, comme ça pendant 15 longues minutes, puis ce fut Hermione qui commença la discussion.  
  
_ Harry je . . .  
  
_ Non, Hermione, l'interrompit-il, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, Ron me l'a dit en rêve je ne te mérite pas, tu mérites mieux que moi, affirma-t- il en pleurant.  
  
_ Harry, je t'aime tu sais, ce que tu as fait, est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Par contre, avec les explications que tu as données, je commence à comprendre ton geste. Je sais que cela peut paraître ridicule, mais moi, ma petite voix, à moi, me dit que je serais mieux de te pardonner et de te donner une autre chance. Car tu vois, moi Harry, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, c'est incroyable comme je t'aime, malgré toute la souffrance que cela m'a infligée, tu vois, bien moi je me dis que nous avons eu également beaucoup de bon moments, et qu'il nous en reste encore beaucoup, à avoir.  
  
_ Mais Herm, comment vas-tu me pardonner ? Je veux dire c'était immonde. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le plancher.  
  
_ Harry, tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais, car sinon, tu te serais arrêter. Ai-je raison ou non ?  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Harry regarde-moi, et répond à ma question, son ton était autoritaire, Est-ce que j'ai raison oui ou non ? Harry la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, Hermione, mais tu sais, moi je ne suis pas prêt de me pardonner, alors, je me demande comment tu ferais. Je veux dire, je t'ai fait vraiment mal.  
  
_ C'est certain que je ne pourrai plus faire l'amour avec toi un certain temps, car je devrai réapprendre à te faire confiance dans ce domaine, mais je suis persuadée que cela reviendra et assez rapidement. Et pour ta culpabilité, je n'y peux rien, Harry, mais s'il existait une formule ou une potion pour te l'enlever, je le ferais, pour toi Harry, car moi je suis heureuse quand tu es heureux et malheureuse quand tu es malheureux. En fait c'est curieux, mais même si je n'ai que quinze ans, je suis persuadée que je suis liée à toi pour encore un très long moment. C'est peut-être à cause des promesses, je devrais vérifier cela à la bibliothèque, pourtant Dumbledore nous a dit que nous y étions liés, mais comment, je me le demande. Harry la regardait réfléchir. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, mais il se retint, il savait qu'il devait la ré-apprivoiser tranquillement.  
  
_ Hermione, je ressens la même chose que toi. J'ai l'impression que je vivrai le reste de mes jours avec toi. Tu penses vraiment c'est à cause des promesses.  
  
_ Moi je crois que oui. Tu te souviens lorsque nous en avions parlé à Dumbledore la première fois, il nous avait dit que ce que nous avions fait aurait des répercutions sur notre futur.  
  
_ Avoir su que dans le futur je t'aurais v. . . il soupira, violée, je ne me serais jamais engagé envers toi, Hermione dit-il sincèrement.  
  
_ Oh Harry ! tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Mais je te le dis . . .  
  
_ Hermione, je m'excuse, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je ne voulais pas.  
  
_ Je te pardonne Harry. Elle lui prit la main et il ressenti encore la chaleur envahir son c?ur.  
  
_ Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il.  
  
_ Je sais, répondit-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
_ Est-ce que je t'ai eh blessée ?  
  
_ Non, je n'ai pas de bleu, mais il n'y a qu'une chose qui inquiétait Mme Pomfresh.  
  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé Herm. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.  
  
_ Elle m'a demandé si tu avais fait un sort de contraception avant. Mais je ne m'en souvenait plus, et d'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens plus. Tu l'avais fait, hein Harry.  
  
_ . . . non, je suis désolé, Hermione, je me suis comporté comme un véritable idiot. Et je m'en voudrai si jamais tu étais enceinte, à cause de mon comportement.  
  
_ Bien ça on le sauras dans quelques mois, en attendant, nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire. Il faut trouver les conséquences des promesses, s'entraîner dans les cours de perfectionnement de DCFM avec Charlie et Rogue, puis, Dumbledore, me l'a appris tout à l'heure, suivre une formation pour devenir animagus. Tu vois Harry, tu n'as plus le temps de te sentir coupable. Et si jamais je suis enceinte, on verra à ce moment- là ce qu'on fera. Ça te va ?  
  
_ Hermione tu es la plus merveilleuse fille que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui auraient réagi comme toi. Je t'aime énormément, et je suis désolé, maintenant je vais te faire une autre promesse, il mit sa main droite sur son c?ur, leva sa main gauche, je le jure, sur la tête de Ronald Weasley et de James Potter, que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, Hermione Granger. Et je permet à Ron et James de venir me donner la raclée de ma vie, si je manque à mon serment.  
  
_ Harry tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione, je devais le faire, pour moi et pour toi.  
  
_ Viens Harry, allons au salon, nous devons manger. Et en plus j'ai terriblement faim. Elle lui tendit la main et ils se rendirent dans le salon main dans la main. Il avait les yeux rougit par le chagrin, elle était toute souriante d'avoir retrouver son Harry, son amoureux, elle avait même commencé à oublier l'événement de la fin d'après-midi, elle s'était fait, elle aussi, une promesse, c'était d'aider Harry à surmonter sa culpabilité. Elle le savait elle y arriverait, car elle l'aimait plus que tout.  
Merci pour les commentaires, j'adore. 


	14. Nouveaux défis pour Harry

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre XIV  
  
C'était le soir, suite aux malheureux événements, Hermione s'installa dans sa chambre, celle-là même où ils avaient dormi tous les deux ensembles pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, depuis le décès de Ron, ils n'étaient pas ensembles pour dormir. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, allait-il mieux, il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie, dormait-il, ou il pensait lui aussi, à elle. Elle était incapable de dormir, elle avait besoin de lui, de ses bras, mais elle devait le faire attendre. Elle se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux en espérant trouver le sommeil réparateur, mais celui- ci ne vint jamais, puis elle prit une décision et se leva.  
  
Au même moment dans l'autre chambre, Harry regardait l'oreiller vide où Hermione avait l'habitude de poser la tête. Il se sentait triste. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait si mal. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté, pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait frappé qu'une seule fois, alors qu'il aurait mérité d'avoir plusieurs coups. Hermione, saura-t-il un jour reconquérir sa confiance. Peut-être se dit-il en se retournant sur le dos pour essayer de dormir. Non, il en était incapable depuis Ron, ils avaient dormis ensembles, et il se sentait inquiet pour la sécurité de sa belle. Il réfléchissait lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il regarda l'heure, 2h du matin, et il n'avait pas encore dormi. Il dit alors :  
  
_ Entrez ! La porte s'ouvrit et il découvrit Hermione.  
  
_ Je m'excuse Harry, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?  
  
_ Non, je ne dormais pas encore.  
  
_ Moi non plus, j'en suis incapable.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, Herm. Dit-il tendrement.  
  
_ Harry, est-ce que je peux dormir ici.  
  
_ Bien sûr, viens. Il l'invita en levant les couvertures.  
  
_ Merci, Harry. Elle alla s'installer dans le lit et elle se coucha très près de Harry. Elle se sentait bien. Il fut surpris de sa demande, mais l'accueilli chaleureusement dans son lit, comme il était bien avec elle près de lui, et comme il regrettait son geste de l'après-midi. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux très près l'un de l'autre.  
  
Harry se réveilla à 10h. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre pour bien vérifier et oui, il était bien 10h. Ils étaient en retard pour leur cours de potions. Il regarda Hermione et lui parla tout doucement, sans la toucher, pour la réveiller.  
  
_ Herm, faut se lever, nous sommes en retard.  
  
_ Hummmmm, laisse-moi dormir.  
  
_ Hermione, nous avons un cours.  
  
_ Un cours, ? hummmm, je veux dormir.  
  
_ Bon je te laisse dormir et moi je vais au cours, je prends des notes, ok.  
  
_ Oui, oui, Harry.  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla. Il était en retard au cours de Potions de Rogue. Il ferait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor. Il regarda Hermione dormir, puis fit apparaître une rose rouge qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller vide à côté d'elle. Puis il sortit et couru jusqu'aux cachots où avait lieu le cours. Il reprit son souffle devant la porte et entra.  
  
_ Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix glaciale, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre visite.  
  
_ Désolé, professeur Rogue.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, 25 points vous seront retirés. Allez vous asseoir. Harry entendit les rires sarcastiques des Serpentards. Puis il alla s'asseoir avec le seul garçon des Gryffondor, Neville. Celui- ci fit une erreur dans la potion et Rogue leur enleva à tous les deux 20 points chacun. La journée commençait très mal, il avait fait perdre 45 points à Gryffondor en un seul cours. Enfin, le cours se termina et Harry retourna voir si Hermione dormait encore avant de se rendre au cours de perfectionnement. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant le symbole des Gryffondor et dit  
  
_ Empire. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le salon. Hermione était assise sur le sofa et lisait le journal de Ron. Bonjour, fit-il timidement.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry. Et le cours ? pas trop de dommage ?  
  
_ 65 points en moins, dont 45 venant de moi.  
  
_ Nous devrions aller en perfectionnement, maintenant avant d'être en retard. Elle se leva, lui prit la main et ils se rendirent en marchant main dans la main pour se rendre au local. Ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils découvrirent.  
  
_ Tiens, Potter, fit Rogue, vous n'arrivez pas en retard à tous vos cours, on dirait.  
  
_ Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, vous allez bien, fit Charlie.  
  
_ Bonjour Charlie. Répondit Harry, Sirius n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Non, Harry, répondit Charlie, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui travaillera avec nous. Sirius travaillera avec vous les après-midi pour vous aider dans votre apprentissage animagus.  
  
_ Sachez, Potter, que cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à vous ! dit alors Rogue.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, Harry, tu vas travailler avec moi, nous allons essayer de canaliser ton énergie pour ne pas que le duronus t'épuise. Et toi Hermione tu essaiera d'en produire un, tu seras avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
Les deux équipes se divisèrent, puis Harry dit à Charlie :  
  
_ Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir laisser avec lui.  
  
_ C'est rien, mais la prochaine fois, tu seras avec lui, parce qu'il est plus fort que moi. C'est seulement pour aujourd'hui, alors profites en bien.  
  
Le cours se déroula bien. Harry réussissait à tenir debout sans s'évanouir lorsqu'il arrêtait son duronus, et Hemione avait réussit à entourer, jusqu'à la taille, le professeur Rogue d'un duronus. Vers la fin du cours, Charlie, vint voir Hermione et lui dit de lui faire un patronus, car il voulait voir où elle en était rendue, il ne l'avait pas vu dans le cour du matin.  
  
_ Spero patronum, dit-elle en pensant au moment où elle s'était endormie cette nuit dans les bras de Harry. Puis, un lion argenté sortit de sa baguette. Elle l'avait réussit.  
  
_ Bravo, Hermione, j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor. C'est un très beau patronus.  
  
_ Merci, fit Hermione, intimidée. _ Le cours est maintenant terminé, dit Charlie, bon appétit à tous les deux.  
  
Hermione et Harry se rendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner. Après dîner ils retournèrent dans la salle de cours de perfectionnement et ils y trouvèrent Sirius ayant dans les mains un épais grimoire.  
  
_ Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va ?  
  
_ Bien, répondit Harry.  
  
_ Mieux répondit Hermione en souriant. Sirius, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveiller ce matin ?  
  
_ J'ai vu que vous sembliez bien dormir, j'ai averti Charlie et le professeur Rogue que vous ne seriez pas à vos cours ce matin, mais je leur avais dit que vous seriez au cours de perfectionnement, car j'avais l'intention de vous y emmener. Je voulais te réveiller, Hermione, lorsque je suis entrée ce matin et que tu lisais sur le sofa.  
  
_ Ah, je trouvais que tu étais bizarre. Elle se tourna vers Harry, il est entré, m'a regardé et a dit Bonjour, puis il est reparti aussitôt.  
  
_ C'est bien toi, ça Sirius, dit Harry en se moquant.  
  
_ Bon, commençons. Écoutez devenir animagus est un très long procédé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons franchir un étape. Celui de trouver votre animal. Vous allez vous installer sur les matelas qu'il y a là-bas, vous vous couchez sur le dos, puis vous fermez les yeux. Vous verrez, après un certain temps, l'animal que vous serez. Regardez le bien, c'est vous lors de votre première transformation. Remarquez chaque détails, car ceux-ci vous seront très précieux lors de votre première transformation. Allez-y, installez vous, je vais faire les incantations. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent sur les matelas.  
  
Harry ferma ses yeux et il entendit son parrain murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. Il tomba dans un semi-sommeil, puis il vit qu'il sortait de la douche et se regardait dans le miroir. Il essuyait la buée qui s'y trouvait et découvrait un lion devant lui dans le reflet. Un lion pensa-t-il, pas étonnant du tout. Il fit ce que son parrain lui avait recommandé et examina attentivement le lion. Puis, Sirius dit,  
  
_ J'ai drôlement faim, moi, si on allait souper.  
  
_ Souper, répondit Hermione, mais cela fait seulement 5 minutes que nous sommes ici. _ Non, cela fait maintenant 4 heures 17 minutes et, il regarda sa montre, 47, non 48, 49 secondes. Dit-il en riant.  
  
_ Wow, on dirait que cela fait seulement 5 minutes. Dit Harry.  
  
_ Alors quel était ton animal demanda Sirius à Hermione.  
  
_ Une chouette brune avec un magnifique plumage et un gros ventre dit-elle amusée.  
  
_ Un gros ventre, dis-tu, c'est curieux. Et toi Harry, non laisse-moi deviner, un lion, avec la crinière en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, sauf qu'il y a aussi une cicatrice sur la patte avant gauche, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
_ Deux cicatrices, c'est vraiment curieux.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui est curieux, demanda Hermione.  
  
_ L'animal que vous avez vu correspond à l'apparence que vous aurez lors de votre première transformation, ce qui signifie que lors de celle-ci, toi Hermione, tu auras probablement un gros ventre, et toi Harry une cicatrice sur le poignet ou l'avant-bras gauche. Maintenant allons souper. J'ai faim moi.  
  
Sirius redevint Sniffle et descendit dans la grande salle avec Harry et Hermione. Avant que le souper ne commence, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
_ Hier, nous avons perdu encore deux élèves de Gryffondor lors d'un affrontement contre Voldemort, je vous demanderais d'observer une minute de silence à leur mémoire, Monsieur Seamus Finnigan et Monsieur Dean Thomas, vont terriblement nous manquer. La grande salle devint silencieuse pendant une minute, puis Dumbledore, continua. Lors de cette bataille, nous avons également perdu un professeur, le professeur Sinistra, je vous demande donc d'observer une minute de silence en sa mémoire. Ce fut fait, mais alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes à la minute de silence, un grand faucon fit irruption dans la salle et déposa une lettre devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci, dit alors bon appétit aux élèves puis commença la lecture de la lettre.  
  
Harry se demandait pourquoi le directeur n'avait pas parlé de l'enlèvement de Ginny. Il le demanda à Hermione et elle semblait se posé la même question. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas appris à tous les élèves de l'école. D'ailleurs tout le monde regardaient Dumbledore lisant la lettre. Son teint devenait livide, puis, il se leva et dit :  
  
_ Je demanderais au préfet de ramener vos condisciples dans vos tours respectives. Les Gryffondors, vous demeurerez ici, dans la grande salle avec vos préfets. Le souper sera servi dans les salles communes. Et j'aimerais voir immédiatement à mon bureau tous les professeurs, ainsi que M. Harry Potter, Mlle Hermione Granger et messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley termina gravement le professeur. Puis les Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards sortirent de la grande salle pour regagner leur salle commune. Seuls les gryffondors demeurèrent et mangèrent en silence tandis que les professeurs quittaient pour le bureau de Dumbledore accompagnés de quatre élèves.  
  
_ Assoyez-vous, fit le professeur Dumbledore en faisant apparaître des chaises supplémentaires. L'heure est grave. Voici, la lettre que je viens de recevoir provient de Voldemort. Je vous la lit.  
  
Albus, tu ne m'as pas encore livré le traître et le lion. Je vais bientôt devoir faire souffrir cette pauvre petite sorcière Weasley. Je te laisse encore jusqu'au 3 février, ensuite, je la tue. Tu vas devoir me remettre les deux personnes que j'ai demandées, et je veux qu'elles soient seules, et sans baguette. Je te recontacterai pour les détails, d'ici, là, tâche de prendre les bonnes décisions. Ah et j'oubliais, j'ai réussit à jeter un sort dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ceux-ci tomberont malades très bientôt, j'espère juste que cette sang-de-bourde de Granger y laissera sa peau. Ton ennemi, Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Maintenant, dit-il je demanderais au professeur Flitwich, Bibine et Chourave d'aller voir qu'elle est le sort de la salle de Gryffondor, et vous professeur Mc Gonagall allez installer les élèves de votre maison dans la grande salle, ils y dormiront pour ce soir. Les trois professeurs quittèrent le bureau. Maintenant je voudrais parler avec Harry, Charlie, Severus et son chien Sniffle. Les autres vous pouvez quitter, tant qu'à vous deux, dit-il en regardant les jumeaux, votre frère ira vous rejoindre tout à l'heure pour répondre à vos questions. Maintenant regagnez la grande salle. Hermione, les jumeaux et les autres quittèrent le bureau.  
  
Lorsque les cinq hommes furent seuls. Dumbledore, commença.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, dès demain, vous vous entraînerez avec M. Potter à la magie sans baguette. Il nous reste presque trois semaines avant l'ultimatum.  
  
_ Mais, fit Rogue, visiblement vexé, j'ai mes cours à donner, je ne . . .  
  
_ M. Weasley s'occupera de vos cours de potions et Sirius des cours de DCFM de Charlie. Le coupa Dumbledore. Il est temps pour vous, Severus et Harry, de joindre vos forces. Mettez vos vieilles disputes de côté pendant quelques temps et vous pourrez réussir.  
  
_ Et mes cours, demanda Harry, j'ai mes BUSE à préparer cette année.  
  
_ Harry, pour le moment ce qui compte, c'est de sauver Ginny Weasley, nous verrons pour les BUSE plus tard. Dès demain toi et le professeur Rogue allez vous entraîner. Vous n'allez que faire de l'entraînement. Vous n'aurez pas de cours. Harry baissa les yeux, trois semaines à s'entraîner les journées durant avec Rogue ne serrait pas de tout repos. Mais il se dit qu'il devait accepter le défi pour sauver Ginny, il n'avait rien pu faire pour Ron, mais il pouvait aider Ginny. Il regarda le directeur et lui répondit  
  
_ Je suis d'accord, j'accepte.  
  
_ Moi aussi, fit une voix glaciale, j'accepte de travailler avec lui. Et Rogue tendit la main à Harry. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Rogue, voulait lui serrer la main, c'était dément. Il lui serra rapidement. Et le rendez-vous fut donné pour 8h, le lendemain dans la salle de perfectionnement.  
  
_ Maintenant, Harry, regagne tes appartements, j'ai encore à discuter avec les professeurs Rogue et Weasley et Sirius.  
  
Harry retourna dans son appartement. Hermione était assise sur le sofa et il alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle prit son bras et le posa sur son épaule tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle lui dit alors :  
  
_ Merci pour la rose de ce matin, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.  
  
À ce moment précis Harry se promit de donner une fleur par jour à Hermione, elle était trop belle lorsqu'elle le remerciait et la récompense était trop sublime. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un certain moment, puis montèrent dormir l'un contre l'autre. 


	15. Colère et combat

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre XV  
Curieusement l'entraînement entre Rogue et Harry se déroulait plutôt bien. Ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble et ils s'efforçaient de mettre leurs différents de côté. Rogue était très impressionné par Harry, car celui-ci possédait de très grands pouvoirs magiques, qu'il commençait à pouvoir contrôler, même sans sa baguette. Il ne maîtrisait toutefois pas encore son énergie, puisqu'il était toujours épuisé suite à certains sorts, qui s'avéraient particulièrement compliqués et, à la fin des journées d'entraînements, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prendre un bon bain chaud et dormir. L'affrontement entre Voldemort, Harry et Rogue devait avoir lieu demain. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis près de trois semaines, Harry avait une journée de congé et pouvait demeurer près de Hermione. Dumbledore avait déjà préparer le plan. Il avait contacté Voldemort en disant à celui-ci que Hermione et Sniffle accompagneraient Harry et Rogue en prétextant que Hermione pourrait ramener Ginny. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit était que Arthur et Charles Weasley seraient également présents sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Voldemort, qui ne savait pas que Sniffle était Sirius, avait accepté, mais avait demandé que les deux hommes qui devaient se rendre n'aient pas de baguette. Dumbledore l'avait alors rassuré. Aujourd'hui, jeudi, tous les cours avaient été annulé en prévision du sauvetage de Ginny du lendemain. Dumbledore avait donné une semaine de congé à tous les élèves pour qu'ils retournent dans leur famille. Les élèves partaient aujourd'hui.  
  
Le plan était simple. Tout était prévu. Harry songeait à ce qu'il l'attendait demain quand Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le sofa. Elle se cala près de lui et il lui mis son bras autour des épaules.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-elle, tu as bien dormi ?  
  
_ Oui, très bien, peut-être même trop bien.  
  
_ Non Harry, c'est parfait tu dois être en forme pour demain, tu auras un grand rôle à jouer. Et depuis trois semaines, tu n'as pas eu une seule journée de congé et tu rentrais exténué à chaque soir, alors un peu de repos ne peut que te faire du bien. Harry ne put répondre, puisqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui ébouriffé les cheveux en disant  
  
_ Bonjour, filleul et bonjour demoiselle, fit-il en baisant la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit un sourire.  
  
_ Hey, ne touche pas à ma petite amie, toi. Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Bien sûr, que non, voyons Harry. Elle fait presque partie de ma famille. Je ne te volerais jamais une de tes petites amies. Elles sont comment dire, bien trop jeunes pour moi, quoique un peu de chaire fraîche de temps en temps.  
  
_ Sirius ! dit le jeune homme.  
  
_ Mlle Granger, acceptez-vous de venir déjeuner avec moi à la grande salle, dit Sirius en tendant le bras vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda amusée.  
  
_ Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en regardant la réaction de Harry, je vais avec vous si vous me dites ou vous allez m'emmener après le déjeuner.  
  
_ Hey, non, c'est moi qui vais avec Hermione. Dit alors Harry vexé.  
  
_ Tu ne peux pas décider pour elle, mon vieux, elle devra faire son choix. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Après le déjeuner je vous offre une visite à la tour d'astronomie du château avec musique et tout le tralala. Hermione le regarda et souriait, elle avait passé trois semaines presque seule, avec lui et ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé. Il lui avait suggéré de pousser Harry à bout, pour vérifier s'il pouvait désormais contrôler sa colère. Elle avait trouvé l'idée stupide, mais ce matin, elle comprenait que c'est ce que Sirius voulait faire. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu, histoire de voir la réaction de Harry. Si cela tournait mal, Sirius serait là et prêt à intervenir rapidement. Alors elle regarda Sirius et dit :  
  
_ Hum, c'est tentant, ça. Oui, j'y vais avec vous, M. Black. Oh et appelez-moi Hermione.  
  
_ Bien, et appelez-moi Sirius. Répondit-il amusé en lui tendant le bras, qu'Hermione prit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tenant Sirius par la main. Harry regardait la scène, mi-amusé, mi-vexé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire une crise de jalousie, ou essayer de retenir Hermione. Alors, il lui vint une idée, il allait se battre.  
  
_ Et moi, commença-t-il, tu ne me demandes pas où je t'emmènerai après déjeuner.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Bien Sirius a dit que tu devais choisir, comment choisir si tu n'écoutes pas ce que j'ai à t'offrir.  
  
_ Vas-y alors, j'écoute, fit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Bien, fit-il en réfléchissant, pour commencer un déjeuner, ici, en tête-à- tête, où je vous offrirai une douzaines de roses de la couleur que vous choisirez. Ensuite une promenade dans le château, puis un pique-nique dans la tour d'astronomie pour le dîner. Peut-être une petite visite à la bibliothèque, là il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister, pour vous aider à effectuer vos différentes recherches, puis un petit souper romantique aux chandelles suivi d'un bain chaud pour vous, Mademoiselle et une bonne nuit de sommeil dans mes bras.  
  
_ Hum, fit-elle en faisant croire qu'elle réfléchissait.  
  
_ Tu y vas fort, mon gars, dit alors Sirius en riant. Alors, Mlle, dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione, vous venez toujours avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Je crois que je vais demeurer ici. Le programme de la journée s'annonce merveilleusement bien, désolé Sirius, celui-ci fit une fausse mine de déception et sortit pour aller manger dans la grande salle.  
  
_ Mlle, si vous voulez bien prendre place, fit Harry en désignant la table.  
  
_ Merci, Monsieur, dit Hermione en s'assoyant.  
  
_ Alors, des rouges, des roses, des blanches ?  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ C'est pour la douzaine de roses.  
  
_ Eh, je te laisse le choix.  
  
_ Non, c'est toi qui choisis, Hermione.  
  
_ Non, je veux une surprise !  
  
_ Ok, allons, voyons ! Harry réfléchissait à haute voix. Jaune, ?, il me semble que cela représente la jalousie, oui, oui, oui, je pourrais lui en donner des jaune, parce que je suis toujours très jaloux lorsque je la voies s'intéresser à un livre plus qu'à moi ou qu'elle accepte d'autres invitations que les miennes, Jaune, serait sûrement un très bon choix. Il regardait Hermione en souriant.  
  
_ Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être jaloux d'un livre, lui dit-elle amusée, il sourit et poursuivit sa réflexion.  
  
_Bien, peut-être pas jaune, après tout. Il la regarda et repris sa réflexion à voix haute, bon, résumons, je suis jaloux de tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser plus que moi, je ne peux pas imaginer que je puisse un jour la quitter, je l'aime tellement que je rougis, dès qu'elle m'embrasse, que j'ai du chagrin quand elle est triste, que je suis content lorsqu'elle est heureuse, j'aime tellement la savoir blotti contre moi en dormant, elle me complète bien, mais je crois, Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux et il commença à parler sur un ton plus grave, qu'elle ne me mérite pas, je suis possessif, colérique, orgueilleux, égocentrique et je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, je devrai me faire pardonner. Oui, je crois savoir, ce qui caractérise notre union, c'est un fort sentiment d'amour et de passion. Donc, la couleur tout indiquer est, il leva sa main, prononça une formule et un énorme bouquet de rose rouge apparu.  
  
_ Harry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, c'est tellement beau ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais, ce n'est pas vrai que tu ne me mérites pas, en fait, je crois que c'est le contraire. C'est sûr que tu es un brin possessif, mais je ne m'en cache pas, j'adore ça. Et tu n'es surtout pas égocentrique. Colérique, cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, c'était quand déjà, dit- elle en le regardant et en souriant. Et en plus tu es le beau mec que je connaisse. Je veux dire, la première fois que je t'ai vu avec ton T-Shirt noir moulant et tes boxeurs, je ne pouvais pas résister. Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu ce soir-là à dormir près de toi sans penser à ce que je pouvais te faire. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas Harry.  
  
_ Oh ! oui, j'étais si mal à l'aise, je me suis presque enfuie, et j'ai feint le sommeil lorsque tu es venue te coucher.  
  
_ J'avais remarqué, mais j'avais décidé de te laisser faire, je savais que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Puis le bal est arrivé, comme j'étais heureuse lorsque tu t'es enfin décidé de m'embrasser avant celui-ci. Puis lorsque nous sommes revenus et que nous étions sur le sofa en tenue de nuit, que je sentais tes mains me caresser le dos, j'aimais terriblement cette sensation et je ne voulais pas l'arrêter. Et toi, tu as arrêté, j'étais si déçu, je croyais que je ne te faisais pas d'effets, mais lorsque tu t'es levé, j'ai remarqué que tu avais réellement envi de moi, j'étais aux anges ! Je suis allée te rejoindre et je t'ai trouvé dans le lit, je me suis installée près de toi et je t'ai caressé le dos, puis le bas du dos, puis les fesses, tu me disais d'arrêter, mais moi, ça me poussait à continuer, je voulais voir, jusqu'où tu me désirais, jusqu'où, tu pourrais aller. C'est alors que tu as fait quelque chose qui m'a prise par surprise, tu t'es retourné sur le dos et tu m'as dit que . . .  
  
_ Si tu veux jouer avec ma tente, vas-y, oui, je me souviens, l'interrompit Harry, c'est que je croyais que tu me laisserais dormir, mais non.  
  
_ Écoutes, c'est comme si tu m'avais lancé un défi, alors j'ai décidé de le relever. Je t'ai déshabillé et embrasser ton corps, c'était tellement bon, j'avais envi de te goûter, partout, partout, mais tu t'es relevé, m'as plaqué sur le lit et tu as commencé tes caresses. De toute ma vie, Harry, jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'amour ni de plaisir que dans tes bras. C'était tellement bon. À partir de cette nuit, j'ai su, que je t'aimerais pour le reste de mes jours et ce quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
_ Hermione, moi, aussi je t'aimerai toujours, mais je m'en veux encore énormément. Je regrette tellement, tu ne sais pas à quel point, je le regrette et si je pouvais effacer mon comportement pour cette journée-là , je le ferais scéance tenante, avoua-t-il très sérieusement, les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle lui prit une main et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
_Harry, je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, pour moi, cet événement est déjà presque oublié. Alors viens avec moi. Il se leva contraint de suivre Hermione, elle l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle le poussa gentiment sur le lit.  
  
_ Hermione, que fais-tu ? demanda, Harry déconcerté.  
  
_ J'exorcise ta culpabilité, très cher Harry, répondit la jeune fille avec un air malicieux sur le visage. Elle prit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître des cordes attachant les poignets de Harry au lit. Il était capable de défaire les liens s'il avait voulu, mais il avait décidé de la laisser faire, pour voir.  
  
_ Herm, . . . Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant, chaque fois qu'il allait parler, elle l'embrasserait. Elle se disait que ce serait un moyen, pour elle comme pour lui, d'apprivoiser ce qui était arrivé et elle en profiterait bien. Elle se rappelait les conseils de Sirius, qui lui avait dit de le faire souffrir. Et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, puis son boxeur, celui-ci était vert, puis elle se dévêtit complètement et très lentement devant un Harry qui lui suppliait de le détacher du regard. Elle l'embrassa violemment et se mit à lui lécher les cuisses, puis l'aine, puis les testicules pour enfin le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Harry pensa à cette instant que c'était une merveilleuse sensation. Comme c'était bon, il se laissait aller jusqu'à ce que sentant que l'éjaculation ne tarderait plus à venir il dit :  
  
_ Hermione, tu,. . . je. . . fit-il. Alors Hermione arrêta sa caresse. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Puis elle donna deux de ses doigts à Harry qu'il suça affectueusement. Ensuite, elle s'assied tout près de Harry de façon à ce qu'il puisse bien voir ce qu'elle ferait. Elle se caressa devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un orgasme. Il la suppliait de le détacher, il voulait lui le faire, la goûter, la faire jouir. Mais elle le regarda et lui fit signe, qu'il devrait demeurer là où il était. Après avoir eu son orgasme qui ne fut pas très long à venir, car elle était vraiment excitée, elle se leva, s'habilla et défit les liens qui tenaient Harry au lit. Celui-ci la regarda incrédule.  
  
_ C'est tout, fit-il, et moi ?  
  
_ Toi tu feras comme moi, si tu en veux plus. D'accord, fit Hermione. Je te laisse du temps ou tu t'habilles et tu m'emmène faire cette promenade dans Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Oui, les conseils de Sirius s'avéraient très bons, finalement, Harry souffrait visiblement, il n'avait pas pu la toucher et quoiqu'il avait apprécié ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme lui. Il semblait déçu, ça la fit chavirer, mais elle ne le montra pas.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu me fais ça Herm ? parvint-il à dire.  
  
_ Pour que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable espèce d'idiot.  
  
_ Idiot, dit-il, vexé.  
  
_ Oui, idiot, ta façon de te comporter avec moi, je . . . tu te conduis comme un idiot. Je t'ai dit depuis que c'est arrivé que je te pardonnais, et toi tu demeure distant avec moi, c'est toujours moi qui doit faire les premiers pas, c'est moi qui t'embrasse, c'est moi qui te caresse, alors j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, puisque tu ne me caressais pas, que tu ne le pourrais pas, c'est pourquoi je t'ai attaché.  
  
_ Hermione, c'est si. . . cruel ! dit-il tristement. Il comprenait ce que Hermione voulait dire, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en désaccord avec elle.  
  
_ Hermione, continua-t-il, c'est juste que je voulais te donner le temps, je ne voulais pas, ou plus te brusquer. Tu comprends, je me disais que si tu faisais les premiers pas, tu déciderais toi-même de l'endroit où on devait arrêter sans que je te fasse du mal.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi, tu n'en as pas parlé, durant les dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne me désirais plus. Que tu avais peur de moi ou je ne sais quoi. J'en ai même parlé à Sirius. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé, pour, . . . enfin, tout ça. Fit-elle en le regardant dans le lit.  
  
_ Parce que tu complotes avec lui, maintenant dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Oh ! Harry, il essayait seulement de m'aider. Tu aurais du m'en parler, je me sentais si triste.  
  
_ Ok. La prochaine fois, que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'en parle. Mais toi, si jamais tu trouves que je vais trop loin ou trop vite, tu me le dis, et tu insistes, ok. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Tu es la fille dans ma vie et personne, je dis bien personne ne pourrait te remplacer.  
  
_ Je t'aime tellement Harry tu es si fantastique ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Et maintenant que faisons-nous.  
  
_ Et bien, je crois que Poudlard nous attends, je t'avais dit que je t'y emmènerais te promener, bien allons-y, je m'habille et nous partons, ça te va ?  
  
_ Bien tu me surprends, je t'attends au salon.  
  
_ Pour le plaisir que je n'ai pas eu, j'ai bien l'intention de me reprendre ce soir, admit-il avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Mais j'espère bien M. Potter. Et elle se rendit l'attendre au salon.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula excessivement bien, ils allèrent à la tour d'astronomie d'où ils avaient une agréable vue du parc de Poudlard et ils dînèrent avec un pique-nique préparé par les elfes de la cuisine. Durant l'après-midi ils allèrent faire les recherches concernant les promesses. Ils avaient cependant changé un peu les plans, puisqu'ils décidèrent de se rendre à la grande salle pour le souper. Les élèves avaient quitté et il ne restait qu'eux. Ils mangèrent avec les professeurs ayant été invité par ceux-ci. Harry était assis avec Hermione à sa droite et Sirius à sa gauche. Ils avaient commencé le repas lorsqu'un faucon vint déposer une lettre devant lui sous les regards estomaqué des professeurs. C'était le même faucon qui avait apporté la lettre concernant l'enlèvement de Ginny Weasley. Harry regarda les professeurs , puis, il dit :  
  
_ Je crois que le faucon s'est trompé, c'est probablement pour vous professeur Dumbledore, il lui tendit la lettre, celui-ci la prit, l'ouvrit et en commença la lecture, puis s'arrêta rapidement et redonnant la lettre à Harry.  
  
_ Non, M. Potter, le faucon ne s'est pas trompé, cette lettre est bel et bien pour vous, tenez lisez. Harry prit la lettre et commença la lecture à voix haute.  
  
Mon très cher Harry, comme tu vois grâce à ton sang j'ai pu revenir, mais cela, tu le sais très bien. J'ai su que dernièrement tu avais humilié une d'une sang de boube, Harry trembla et poursuivi la lecture, et je voulais t'en féliciter. C'est un agissement digne de mes meilleurs mangemorts. Je me suis dit, que probablement tu devrais joindre mes rangs et régner à mon côté. À nous deux Monsieur Potter, nous ferions une équipe imbattable. En attendant votre réponse positive, j'ai levé le sort de mort imminente sur votre tête. Profitez bien d'une promenade dans le parc et pensez sérieusement à mon offre. Nous en rediscuterons demain, bien à vous, Lord Voldemort.  
_ Humm, fit Dumbledore. Tu as l'intention d'accepter son offre demanda-t- il à Harry.  
  
_ Mais bien sûr que non, répondit-il furieux, il se demandait comment Dumbledore pouvait croire cela. Et comment il avait su pour Hermione ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit le directeur. Puis-je avoir la lettre, s'il te plaît, Harry.  
  
_ Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui donnant la lettre. Le vieil homme la relut en silence, il semblait réfléchir, puis il dit en s'adressant aux professeurs  
  
_ Il sait pour Harry. Ce qui signifie que vous devrez être très prudents demain, Severus et vous devrez le protéger.  
  
_ Je ferai mon devoir, professeur, dit alors la voix glaciale de Rogue.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que Voldemort sait de moi, s'exclama Harry, une certaine colère dans la voix, il n'en pouvait plus des cachettes à son sujet. Il voulait savoir, il n'était plus un enfant.  
  
_ Quelque chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas encore te dévoiler Harry. Tu le sauras quand le temps venu arrivera. Je suis désolé, Harry, termina-t-il sincèrement. Harry le regarda visiblement furieux. Ses yeux dégageaient le même esprit de colère qu'il avait eu lors de l'après-midi de l'enlèvement de Ginny. Il avait le teint livide. Il se leva brusquement et sortit en courant de la salle sous les regards des professeurs et de Hermione. Pour la première fois, depuis le décès de Ron, il partait et la laissait seule, sans lui dire où il allait. Dumbledore dit alors qu'il irait essayer de le calmer et il quitta la grande salle suivi de Sirius et Hermione.  
  
Harry s'était enfermé dans la salle de perfectionnement et se défoulait en faisant de la magie, il cassait tout et brisait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce il en était aux fenêtres, lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
_ Harry, ouvre cette porte, tout de suite, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Il n'en est pas question, j'ouvrirai quand le temps sera venu Professeur.  
  
_ Alohomora, répondit l'homme, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Quel sort as- tu jeté Harry, ouvre cette porte, dit il en insistant.  
  
_ Peut-être que je pourrais essayer, moi de lui parler dit alors une voix derrière Dumbledore.  
  
_ Mlle Granger, vous croyez que vous pourriez y arriver. Vous savez il semble très en colère.  
  
_ Professeur vous avez dit que j'étais la bonne personne pour lui faire vivre ses colères, vous vous souvenez. Et puis je sais que je ne crains rien. Vous allez demeurer ici, avec Sirius. S'il y a un problème je vous alerte. Laissez-moi essayer.  
  
_ D'accord, dit alors Dumbledore.  
  
_ Harry, ouvre, il faut qu'on parle, dit alors Hermione. Lorsque Harry entendit la voix d'Hermione, il arrêta subitement tout et alla près de la porte.  
  
_ Hermione, oui, tu peux entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Dumbledore et Sirius qui le regardait, ils semblaient le craindre, lui, un gamin de 15 ans qui n'était pas encore assez grand pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans sa vie. Il ne dit aucun mot, et fit entrer Hermione avant de re- verrouiller la porte de la classe. Il se retourna et fit éclater la dernière fenêtre de la pièce.  
  
_ Harry, pourquoi tu fais cela ?  
  
_ Je canalise ma colère, pour ne pas faire de mal à personne, dit il sarcastiquement.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère, elle se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme.  
  
_ Je n'en peux plus cria-t-il. Je suis fatigué que tout le monde en sache plus que moi sur ma propre vie que moi. J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachettes. Depuis que je suis né c'est ainsi, tout le monde sait, mais personne ne me met au courant. Hermione le regarda et s'approcha de lui, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle arriva près de lui et vit ses yeux, c'était les yeux qu'il avait quand il l'avait violé, elle prit peur et s'éloigna de lui. Harry sembla surpris.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Herm.  
  
_ Rien, dit-elle, en se postant devant la porte. Harry la regarda et compris, elle avait peur, peur de lui. Il lui dit alors en se rapprochant d'elle,  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Herm, je ne te ferai plus jamais aucun mal, j'ai promis, tu te souviens. Il lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui dire.  
  
_ Calme toi, maintenant Harry, fais-le maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.  
  
_ Reparo, fit alors Harry et tout ce qu'il avait brisé dans la pièce reprit son apparence naturelle. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, ils étaient revenus normaux et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il l'enlaça et lui dit,  
  
_ Si nous allions poursuivre cette discussion chez nous, en lui faisant un clin d'?il amoureux, qu'en penses-tu, Hermione.  
  
_ Mmm, je dois avouer que c'est tentant, mais je crois que Dumbledore voudrait te parler.  
  
_ On laisse Dumbledore et Sirius, je les verrai demain, allons-y Herm, il lui fit un petit sourire suppliant.  
  
_ Faudrait tout de même sortir d'ici avant. Harry ouvrit la porte et Dumbledore lui dit  
  
_ Harry, faudrait que tu viennes à mon bureau, nous avons à discuter.  
  
_ Pas maintenant, j'irai demain, répondit-il sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre et il entraîna Hermione dans les couloirs pour se retrouver enfin seul avec elle dans leur appartement. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, puisque demain il allait devoir se battre contre Voldemort et il ne savait pas encore s'il reviendrait vivant ou mort. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, puis Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et monta la déposé sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il la déshabilla très lentement en prenant bien soin de goûter et embrasser chaque partie du corps qu'il venait de dévêtir. Il prenait son temps. Hermione appréciait énormément, elle se cambrait et sa respiration devenait plus rapide. Harry l'embrassa avant de se retourner pour qu'elle puisse elle-même prendre le contrôle de leur ébat amoureux. C'était merveilleux, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon, c'était tout en douceur et très lent. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur. Il avait réussit à dominer sa colère, sans faire mal à personne, ni à elle.  
Harry s'était levé très tôt, il appréhendait sa rencontre pour délivrer Ginny avec Voldemort. Sirius se leva peu après lui. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la colère de Harry.  
  
_ Salut, dit Sirius, en forme ce matin, Harry.  
  
_ Oui, mais inquiet, j'espère qu'on va réussir.  
  
_ Je pense que oui, Voldemort ignore que toi et Rogue vous pouvez faire de la magie sans baguette. Il sera surpris. Et en plus il ne sait pas qu'Arthur et Charlie Weasley seront avec nous. Je suis confiant, ça va bien se dérouler.  
  
_ J'ai hâte que cette journée soit terminée et que Ginny soit de retour.  
  
_ Moi aussi répondit alors son parrain, tu te sens mieux alors ?  
  
_ Oui, grâce aux bons soins de Hermione, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_ Je vois, dit l'homme en souriant, j'imagine que vous avez eu quatre heures.  
  
_ On ne peut rien te cacher à toi Sirius.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut rien cacher, dit alors Hermione qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon.  
  
_ Quand vous utilisez un petit sort qui ne dure que quatre heures, répondit Sirius en souriant.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore un certain temps avant d'aller déjeuner et de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Rogue et les Weasley les attendaient. Ils mirent les derniers préparatifs au point puis le groupe se sépara. Harry, Rogue, Hermione, Sniffle accompagné de Arthur et Charlie Weasley invisibles sous la cape se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard où un portoloin les attendait pour les emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ledit objet, puis ils furent transportés auprès de Voldemort.  
  
À leur arrivée, des mangemorts s'approchèrent rapidement de Harry et de Rogue. Ils les fouillèrent pour bien vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette. Quand ce fut fait ils firent un signe de tête à leur maître. Celui-ci sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
_ Et la sang-de-boube, vous l'avez fouillé.  
  
_ Je vous interdit de toucher à elle, cria Harry.  
  
_ Harry, c'est pour être certain qu'elle n'a pas apporté ta baguette.  
  
_ Je vous assure qu'elle n'a aucune baguette sur elle, répondit Harry sur un ton convainquant.  
  
_ Bon je vais te croire alors. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
_ Oui, justement où est Ginny, dit Harry agacé.  
  
_ Emmenez la prisonnière ! Ginny apparu entourée de deux mangemorts, elle avait maigri et semblait très fatigué, deux grands cernes noirs étaient présents sous ses yeux. Elle vit alors le chien de Rogue s'approcher d'elle. Il lui lécha le visage et retourna auprès de son maître. Rogue le regarda et dit à Voldemort.  
  
_ Maintenant nous sommes certains que cette petite est bien, Mlle Weasley alors retournez la à Poudlard et ensuite vous aurez la rançon.  
  
_ Non, avant de la laisser partir vous allez devoir vous battre, Messieurs, et souffrir. Messieurs Malefoy et Macnair laisser la prisonnière et venez vous battre contre nos invités. Mais laissez-les moi vivant, je me ferai le plaisir, moi-même de les tuer.  
  
_ Endoloris. Rogue et Harry réussirent à éviter le premier sort. Mais ils ne ripostèrent pas. Hermione avait approché Ginny et se tenait près d'elle. Elle attendait M. Weasley pour qu'il puisse venir les chercher et transplanner avec elles jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Voldemort remarqua Hermione tenant la main de sa prisonnière, alors il allait lui lancer un sort  
  
_ Endolo . . .  
  
_ Duronus Hermione, Ginny, cria alors Harry.  
  
_ Tiens de la magie sans baguette, tu me surprends cher Harry, mais un Duronus ne pourra pas les protéger ici. Rogue voyant que Harry se servait de sa magie pour protéger les filles, s'installa devant lui de façon à détourner les sorts qui lui serait destiné.  
  
_ Regarde les biens souffrir tes deux copines, fit Voldemort triomphant, Endoloris. Le sort sorti de sa baguette et fonça droit sur le Duronus de Harry, celui-ci changea de couleur, puis le sort ne pu le franchir. Les mangemorts regardèrent le phénomène et ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils rivaliser avec ce gamin qui était si puissant, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient un Duronus résister à un sort impardonnable. Voldemort semblait également très ébranlé. Il souria malicieusement à Harry et lui dit  
  
_ Endoloris, est moins fort que l'Impero, alors, Impero. Le sort eu le même effet que le précédent.  
  
_ Maître, fit l'un de ses mangemorts, nous devrions,  
  
_ Arrête, nous allons faire ce que nous avons prévu, c'est tout, taisez- vous espèce d'idiot, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise surprise, c'est tout cria Voldemort à l'homme. Harry sentit alors quelqu'un derrière lui, il savait que c'était les Weasley, ils étaient près pour délivrer Hermione et Ginny.  
  
_ Laisse-nous encore 20 secondes et on les amène, dit M. Weasley à voix basse.  
  
_ C'est d'accord répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
_ Ton Duronus est assez résistant Harry, mais il ne saura pas résister à l'ultime sortilège impardonnable. Ce serait impossible. Harry savait que son Duronus était très puissant, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais été testé par l'Avada Kedavra, ainsi, il se concentra de toute ses forces et mit toute son énergie en espérant qu'il résisterait. Puis il entendit Voldemort prononcer la formule. Il vit l'éclair vert se dirigeant vers Hermione et Ginny, son Duronus devint vert, puis le sort ne passa pas. Il savait que les Weasley devaient être derrière les filles alors il dit :  
  
_ Finite Incantatum, son Duronus disparut alors suivi immédiatement de Ginny et Hermione, puis Harry s'évanouit persuadé que Ginny et Hermione étaient saines et saufs.  
  
Merci pour les commentaires, j'adore. 


	16. Grandes nouvelles à l'infirmerie

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre XVI  
  
Harry marchait en direction du lac dans le parc de Poudlard. Il remarqua que deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc, il s'avança près d'eux et reconnu alors Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, et James Potter, son père. Curieux, il les salua.  
  
_ Bonjour, fit-il, timidement.  
  
_ Ah, Harry ravi de te voir, lui dit son père.  
  
_ Allô Harry, dit Ron. Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens que de Ginny et de Hermione qui disparaissaient emportées par Charlie et ton père. Admit Harry, et vous, que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?  
  
_ On te surveille, Harry, pour être là, s'il faut te botter les fesses, lui répondit James en souriant, tu as fait une promesse et on s'assure que tu la respecteras. C'est bien cela fiston, fit-il en se retournant vers Ron ?  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison, répondit Ron. Et on a vraiment été impressionné par ta réaction, la veille du combat.  
  
_ Et comment, je suis très fier de toi, moi. Tu es vraiment un Potter. Mais maintenant tu devrais retourner près de Hermione. Tu sais elle a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment c'est de ta faute ce qu'il lui arrive et elle aura grandement besoin de ton soutien. Mais je sais que tu prendras tes responsabilités, car tu es mon fils. Vas-y, Harry elle t'attend.  
  
_ Oui, vas-y Harry, et si jamais tu cherches du réconfort et que tu as envie de te réfugier dans une famille, pars chez moi, mes parents, mes frères et ma s?ur t'attendrons et t'accueilleront toujours chez eux. Ils te considèrent même comme un des leurs. Si tu retournes là, regarde dans la cuisine et tu comprendras, mais maintenant, vas, Hermione t'attend.  
  
_ Au revoir alors, dit Harry en retournant au château. Il marchait, puis il sentit quelque chose dans sa main, il le serra, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que c'était, il serra plus fort, puis, il entendit une voix.  
  
_ Ah Harry, tu es réveillé, il comprit que c'était la main de Hermione.  
  
_ Herm, qu'est-ce que, où sommes-nous ? parvint-il à dire en s'assoyant.  
  
_ À l'infirmerie Harry, elle lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez. Elle le regarda soulagée.  
  
_ Que c'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici. Je n'étais pas en état de revenir.  
  
_ chut, Harry, repose-toi, Sirius viendra te voir pour répondre à tes questions.  
  
_ Toi Hermione, tu vas bien et Ginny ?  
  
_ Oui, Ginny vas bien, rassure-toi.  
  
_ Et toi ?  
  
_ Moi ?  
  
_ Oui, toi est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
_ Euh. . . oui et non.  
  
_ Oui et non ? pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite ?  
  
_ Je n'ai pas été blessée pendant le combat.  
  
_ C'est bien, je suis content, continue.  
  
_ Après notre retour, Mme Pomfresh a insisté pour tous nous examiner, même si on n'avait pas été blessé.  
  
_ Et, fit Harry impatient.  
  
_ Elle m'a confirmé ce que je croyais, dit Hermione en hésitant.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Herm, dit le moi, maintenant et arrête de tourner autour du pot, il commençait à perdre patience.  
  
_ Je. . . nous allons avoir un. . . suis enceinte, parvint-elle à dire en regardant le plancher. Un long silence suivit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui avait fait un enfant, il serait un papa. C'est de ça que voulait parler son père dans son rêve lorsqu'il parlait de responsabilités. Oui, il allait les prendre ses responsabilités. Papa, je serai papa. Ces mots, il se les répétait, comme pour les assimiler. J'aurai une famille, à moi. Soudain, il regarda Hermione, elle pleurait. Il se sentit donc, tout à coup, vraiment désolé.  
  
_ Hermione, commença-t-il, je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide. Son commentaire faisant référence à la journée ou il lui avait fait cet enfant.  
  
_ Non, Harry, ne te sens pas coupable, je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour l'instant. Mme Pomfresh, m'a offert une potion me permettant de me. . . comment dire, d'arrêter, tout ça.  
  
_ Ah, fit Harry, intrigué.  
  
_ J'y ai réfléchit longuement, mais j'ai décidé de garder cet enfant, Harry, et je ne te forcerai pas à l'élever avec moi, si tu n'en veux pas, elle avait dit cette phrase très rapidement, sans regarder son amoureux.  
  
_ Je serai-là, dit Harry, je prendrai mes responsabilités, je l'ai promis à Ron que je prendrais soin de toi. Je le ferai. Il l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement en lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, répondit-elle.  
  
_ Et moi aussi je t'aime Harry, fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Sirius.  
  
_ Sirius, toujours là au bon moment à ce que je vois, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
_ Mais j'en fais un devoir. Mlle, dit-il en baisant la main de Hermione. Harry regarda la scène en souriant. Mlle, pouvez-vous m'attendre, moi, le preux chevalier dans la salle voisine, je dois parler à ce minable petit chevalier.  
  
_ Noble chevalier, dites-vous bien que si je sors d'ici, ce ne sera pas pour vous attendre, mais bien pour revenir retrouver mon prince charmant. Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle se leva et embrassa passionnément Harry, puis donna un chaste baiser sur la joue de Sirius, et sorti de l'infirmerie. Harry et Sirius pouffèrent de rire.  
  
_ Veinard, elle t'adore cette fille, dit Sirius.  
  
_ Oui, je sais, et moi aussi je l'adore.  
  
_ Et, mais cela ce voit. Et puis, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_ Un peu fatigué, et confus. Je ne me souviens plus comment j'ai fait pour revenir, j'aurais besoin d'explications.  
  
_ Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te souviens ?  
  
_ J'ai arrêté le Duronus, puis Hermione et Ginny ont été transportées par Charlie et M. Weasley, puis. . . plus rien. Le trou noir.  
  
_ Tu t'es évanoui, tu as perdu énormément d'énergie avec ce Duronus. Lorsque Voldemort l'a réalisé il a tenté de te jeter l'Avada Kedavra, mais je me suis rué sur lui et lui ai mordu le tibia, jusqu'au sang. Il est tombé par terre alors Rogue en a profité pour te prendre dans ses bras et transplané avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, puis il t'a amené ici. Moi, aussi j'ai réussit à transplané et je lui ai offert de te ramener, mais il n'a jamais voulu te laisser jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves dans ce lit. Il n'est sorti de l'infirmerie que lorsqu'il a su que ta vie n'était pas en danger. Depuis que tu es ici, il est venu à tous les jours, prendre de tes nouvelles.  
  
_ Cela fait longtemps ?  
  
_ Deux semaines, Harry.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu pour dormir deux semaines ?  
  
_ Tu as perdu énormément d'énergie. Pour la retrouver, Mme Pomfresh a jugé bon de te faire dormir deux semaines avec une petite potion de son cru. Elle a dit à Dumbledore que sans cette potion tu ne te reposerais pas alors il a accepté qu'elle le fasse.  
  
_ J'espère que je pourrai sortir d'ici bientôt, dans ce cas, deux semaines ici, c'est vraiment trop.  
  
_ Je l'espère moi aussi, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes habiter avec Hermione et moi, tu nous manques. J'ai un besoin urgent de retrouver ma petite famille.  
  
_ Parlant de famille, Sirius, j'ai un petit problème, pourrais-tu m'aider.  
  
_ Bien sûr, que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
_ C'est Hermione, elle est. . . elle attend.  
  
_ Attend ? attend quoi ? Dis le Harry.  
  
_ Elle est enceinte.  
  
_ Oh, je vois, Harry je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire, mais je dois te dire de prendre tes responsabilités et d'agir en conséquences de tes actes. Je crois que c'est ce que ton père t'aurait dit. T'inquiète pas je serai toujours là pour vous aider Hermione et toi, et cela va vraiment me plaire de jouer au vieil oncle gâteux, dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
_ Merci, fit simplement Harry.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici, fit Mme Pomfresh, ce jeune homme a besoin de repos !  
  
_ Je vous assure que je vais très bien, Madame, dit Harry.  
  
_ Ah, oui, alors faites moi un Wingardium Leviosa sur ce parchemin. Sans baguette.  
  
_ C'est très simple, vous savez.  
  
_ Bien allez-y.  
  
_ Wingardium Leviosa. Le parchemin ne bougea pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry à la femme.  
  
_ Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'énergie et vous avez besoin de repos pour la retrouver, encore une semaine de repos ici et vous serez complètement rétablit. Maintenant, buvez ceci. Elle tendit une fiole contenant un liquide violet. Harry prit le contenant et l'avala rapidement. Aussitôt, il sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir et s'endormit très rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Il se réveilla au bout de trois jours. Il trouva alors Rogue à son chevet. Rogue, se disait-il que fait-il ici, avec moi ? Il le regarda un moment puis il se décida à parler :  
  
_ Professeur Rogue !  
  
_ Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé, répondit le maître des potions.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici ?, Je veux dire que . . .  
  
_ Pas besoin d'explications, je comprends, Black avait un procès aujourd'hui pour l'innocenter, votre petite-copine et Dumbledore devaient y être pour témoigner. Ils m'ont alors demandé de vous surveiller. Sachez que cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à vous.  
  
_ Professeur, que c'est-il passé avec Voldemort, après que je me sois évanouit ? Harry savait, Sirius lui avait dit, mais il voulait entendre la version de Rogue, car Sirius aurait pu exagérer certaines parties de l'histoire.  
  
_ Ce que vous avez fait était une énorme erreur. Vous avez presque tout perdu votre pouvoir magique.  
  
_ Oui, cela je sais, mais qu'est-il arrivé, après le Duronus et le départ des filles ?  
  
_ Vous vous êtes évanouit, vous étiez à bout de force. Voldemort l'a remarqué, il a voulu vous lancer l'Avada Kedavra, mais Black s'est jeté sur lui et il l'a mordu. Les mangemorts étaient tous terrifiés et ne bougeaient plus. Voldemort est tombé alors j'en ai profité pour transplaner avec vous et je vous ai conduit ici.  
  
_ Merci, fit simplement Harry.  
  
_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait que mon travail répondit sèchement le professeur. Bon et maintenant faites un Wingardium Leviosa sur ce parchemin pour vérifier si vous avez retrouvé vos forces magiques.  
  
_ Wingardium Leviosa, dit Harry en pointant le parchemin de son index, celui-ci s'envola et Harry le re-déposa.  
  
_ Bon, je pense que vous pourrez sortir d'ici bientôt. Il est temps, Potter vous avez déjà manqué beaucoup de cours et vous avez énormément de difficultés en Potions.  
  
_ Harry, Harry ! C'était les voix de Hermione et de Sirius, ils étaient revenus. Harry aperçu alors Hermione, Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledore et plusieurs Weasley arrivés dans l'infirmerie. Madame Weasley se précipita sur lui et l'étreignit si fort qu'il cru qu'elle voulait l'étouffer.  
  
_ Harry, j'étais si inquiète.  
  
_ Voyons, Molly, lâche ce pauvre garçon, tu vas l'étrangler, dit alors M. Weasley. Mme Weasley lâcha Harry, mais demeura assise sur le lit près de lui.  
  
_ Je vais bien, Madame Weasley, ne vous inquiétez plus.  
  
_ Harry, appelle-moi Molly.  
  
_ Et moi Arthur, l'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tu fais un peu partie de la famille tu sais. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Ginny.  
  
_ Moi aussi, Harry, dit alors Molly en l'étreignant encore une fois.  
  
_ Madame Weasley, puis-je, fit alors la voix d'Hermione qui vint au secours de Harry.  
  
_ Oh, bien sûr chère enfant, dit Molly en s'écartant de Harry. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit.  
  
_ Nous avons une bonne nouvelle lui dit-elle.  
  
_ Oui, et très bonne ajouta Sirius.  
  
_ Laissez-moi deviner, il fit mine de réfléchir, Sirius a été innocenté.  
  
_ Comment le sais-tu ? dit alors Hermione.  
  
_ C'est moi qui lui ai dit que Sirius avait son procès aujourd'hui fit alors la voix glaciale de Rogue. Maintenant que vous êtes revenus je retourne à mon bureau. Au revoir. Il quitta l'infirmerie précipitamment.  
  
_ Il doit être déçu d'avoir perdu son chien, dit alors Rémus en riant.  
  
_ Harry, tu te sens mieux, demanda Hermione, toujours debout à côté du lit.  
  
_ Oui, regarde bien. Wingardium Leviosa, dit-il en pointant son index sur la jeune fille. Hermione s'envola dans les airs et atterrit sur les genoux de Harry. Tous les autres visiteurs riaient. Arthur et Molly étaient vraiment impressionnés par les exploits de Harry.  
  
_ Bon, à ce que je vois, tu devrais sortir d'ici, bientôt, Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_ J'espère bien, répondit Harry en serrant son Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
_ Et nous pourrons avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, continua Dumbledore.  
  
_ Euh, oui, répondit Harry incertain.  
  
_ Professeur Dumbledore, demanda alors Mme Weasley.  
  
_ Oui, Molly.  
  
_ Est-ce que Harry pourrait venir au Terrier, pour les vacances de Pâques.  
  
_ Il pourra quitter Poudlard. Mais pour la destination de ses vacances vous devriez en discuter avec son tuteur, Rémus Lupin. Je vous laisse en parler, puis il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta, dès que tu te sentiras mieux, viens me voir, Harry, c'est vraiment important qu'on discute.  
  
_ Oui j'irai fit Harry.  
  
_ Je crois que l'on devrait laisser ses deux jeunes gens seuls un instant, qu'en pensez-vous, dit alors Sirius en jetant un ?il à Hermione et Harry qui s'embrassaient. Les adultes regardèrent, puis acquiéscèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie amusés.  
  
_ Je t'aime dit simplement Harry à Hermione en lui posant une main sur son ventre.  
  
_ Je t'aime tellement moi aussi, lui répondit-elle. Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
UN GROS MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, JE LES APPRÉCIE ÉNORMÉMENT !!!! 


	17. Confidence et demande

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre XVII  
  
Le mois d'avril et ses vacances de Pâques pointait déjà son nez. Harry avait beaucoup de travail à faire, car il avait 6 semaines de cours à rattraper, heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore l'autorisa à abandonner ses cours de DCFM, car il avait déjà prouver qu'il en connaissait assez pour passer celui-ci. Par contre, il avait beaucoup de retard en métamorphose, en enchantement et en potions. Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Flitwick se montraient toutefois très indulgents envers lui et n'hésitaient pas à l'aider. Le professeur Rogue, prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser devant la classe, mais aujourd'hui, il fit une chose qu'Harry aurait cru impossible jusqu'à maintenant, cela s'était déroulé peu avant le début du cours. Tous les élèves étaient installés à leur table de travail, quand Malefoy dit :  
  
_ Le célèbre Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa visite. Harry fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu.  
  
_ Hey Potter, la célébrité te monte à la tête, on dirait, tu ne peux même plus répondre, continua Malefoy. Mais Harry feignait ne pas l'entendre.  
  
_ La sang-de-bourbe tu couches avec tout le monde toi, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, et maintenant que dirais-tu de t'attaquer à un vrai homme, je te l'offre. Je te jure qu'avec moi tu aurais du plaisir et tu en redemanderais. Dit Malefoy. Harry devint rouge, et Hermione le retint par le bras.  
  
_ Harry, ignore-le. Dit-elle.  
  
_ Hey Potter, tu ramasses les déchets des autres. Tu ne peux même pas te trouver une petite amie digne de toi, tu prends les petites sang de bourde indignes qui sont dévergondées et qui couchent avec tous les gars, heureusement que Weasley est mort, sinon vous auriez couché ensembles tous les trois. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et se plaça devant Malefoy.  
  
_ La ferme ! fit-il en regardant Malefoy.  
  
_ Parce que tu avoues que ta petite-copine est une salope. Répondit Malefoy en menaçant Harry de sa baguette.  
  
_ Malefoy, si tu n'arrêtes pas tes injures, tout de suite, je te jure que tu regretteras. Répondit calmement Harry.  
  
_ Non, je n'ai pas encore terminé. Dit-il.  
  
_ Hey bien je crois que si, répondit alors une voix devant la classe, Rogue venait d'apparaître.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, commença Malefoy, Potter voulait me jeter un sort, je voulais seulement me défendre.  
  
_ M. Malefoy, taisez-vous ! Si Potter avait voulu vous jeter un sort, il n'aurait pas sorti sa baguette. Vous l'avez sûrement provoquer. 15 points vous serons donc retirés. M. Potter, s'il vous plaît, venez ici à l'avant. Harry s'exécuta inquiet. M. Potter faites venir ici ce grimoire qui est tout au fond de la classe avec un sortilège d'attraction. Harry sortit sa baguette, mais Rogue lui prit en ajoutant qu'il devait le faire sans baguette.  
  
_ Accio, grimoire, fit Harry en pointant l'objet en question avec son index et ledit objet atterrit dans ses mains. Les gryffondors applaudirent et Malefoy sembla jaloux.  
  
_ Vous voyez M. Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas de taille à vous battre en duel avec M. Potter, alors à l'avenir, regardez qui sont les personnes que vous provoquez sinon, vous pourriez en subir de graves conséquences. M. Potter, j'accorde 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre sang-froid. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Harry s'exécuta en silence, puis le reste du cours se déroula normalement. Alors qu'il s'approcha de la porte pour sortir de la classe, Rogue le retint par un bras et lui dit  
  
_ Potter, je voulais vous féliciter pour avoir garder votre sang-froid devant les insultes de Malefoy.  
  
_ Euh, merci, dit timidement Harry, il faut dire que j'avais de l'aide, dit- il en regardant Hermione qui lui tenait la main.  
  
_ Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Mlle Granger, on se retrouve à la salle de perfectionnement et vous Harry, vous devriez aller parler avec Dumbledore. Au revoir. Harry et Hermione quittèrent la classe.  
  
_ Il a raison tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
_ Ouin, dit-il incertain. Seulement si tu m'embrasses.  
  
_ Ce sera un grand plaisir. Elle l'embrassa, puis lui dit au revoir en suivant le Professeur Rogue pour se rendre à son nouveau cours. Harry partit en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Harry, entre, il y a longtemps que je t'attendais dit le directeur.  
  
_ Bonjour répondit simplement Harry en s'assoyant.  
  
_ Je voulais te demander où iras-tu pour les vacances de Pâques.  
  
_ J'irai deux jours chez Rémus et le reste du temps je serai au Terrier chez les Weasley.  
  
_ Est-ce que Hermione sera avec toi ?  
  
_ Elle viendra me rejoindre au Terrier, elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses parents.  
  
_ Alors vous serez séparés un certain temps, dit l'homme qui sembla soucieux.  
  
_ Oui, trois jours, je crois. Pourquoi, cela pose un problème ?  
  
_ Tout dépend de vos promesses, Harry, mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien durant ces trois jours ce sera tout à fait normal.  
  
_ Pourriez-vous m'expliquer plus clairement s'il-vous-plaît ?  
  
_ Non, désolé Harry, mais vous devez le découvrir par vous mêmes quelles seront les conséquences de ces promesses.  
  
_ Ah, répondit Harry, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me demander ?  
  
_ Non, Harry, ce n'est pas tout. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu deviens en colère dès qu'on parle du fait que tu es l'héritier et qu'on ne veut pas t'expliquer certaines choses.  
  
_ Depuis la mort de mes parents je vis avec ces horribles Dursley. Je n'ai jamais rien reçu d'eux, pas la moindre attention, rien, je suis considéré comme un esclave là-bas et ils me traite comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Et vous, vous arrivez et me dites que vous êtes de ma famille. Vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous auriez pu me prendre avec vous au lieu de m'envoyer chez ces gens. Non, vous avez préféré continuer votre petite vie tranquille, être l'héritier, et ne pas vous soucier du prochain. Tant pis, pour lui, laissons-le chez les moldus.  
  
_ Même si j'avais voulu t'élever Harry, je n'aurais pas pu. Lily ne savait pas que j'étais son grand-père. Et puis tu étais plus en sécurité chez les Dursley que tu ne l'aurais été si tu avais été élevé par moi. Tous les sorciers, les mangemorts voulant se venger, la célébrité, et tout, je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais apprécié.  
  
_ En sécurité chez les Dursley, vous trouvez que c'est sécuritaire, vous un endroit ou l'on vous adresse la parole seulement lorsqu'on veut vous fassiez quelque chose ou seulement pour vous criez dessus ! Ils m'ont nourri, fournit des vêtements, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai reçu d'eux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aimé là-bas, de toute ma vie, c'est la première fois que je me sens aimé parce que je suis moi, pas parce que je suis célèbre ou autre chose, non, parce que c'est moi, tout simplement. La sécurité, ce n'est pas seulement le matériel, ça inclut aussi l'amour de quelqu'un qui tient à nous et cela, voyez-vous je ne l'ai jamais ressenti des Dursley, jamais. Harry termina en pleurant. Dumbledore le regarda tristement.  
  
_ Je ne croyais pas que cela se passerait de cette façon chez les Dursley, Harry, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, réussit à dire sincèrement le vieil homme. Je pensais bien faire. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.  
  
_ Le mal est fait maintenant. Cet été, j'ai enfin ressenti une immense joie lorsque j'ai vu que j'allais habiter avec mon parrain et Rémus. Là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai réalisé que des personnes pouvaient m'aimer et que je pouvais avoir confiance en eux. Je crois qu'il était temps, je suis rendu à 15 ans et c'était la première fois de ma vie que je vivais ce sentiment-là, répondit Harry en pleurant.  
  
_ Je comprend, maintenant, tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas pris. Sache, maintenant, Harry, que je m'en veux moi aussi. Je réalise que j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Je suis extrêmement désolé et je te demande de m'excuser.  
  
_ Désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous pardonner, je devrai assimiler tout ça avant, mais je pense que je vais vous pardonner rapidement, car désormais je devrai montrer le bon exemple à mon enfant. J'ai bien l'intention de lui donner tout ce que je n'ai pas eu, tout l'amour que je n'ai pas eu. J'espère avoir enfin une vraie famille avec Hermione, mon enfant, Sirius et Rémus.  
  
_ Je te le souhaite Harry, dit alors le vieil homme ému.  
  
_ Je me le souhaite moi aussi, ajouta Harry en regardant sa montre. Il était l'heure du dîner.  
  
_ Bon je crois que nous avons terminé notre entretien, tu devrais aller rejoindre Hermione pour le dîner elle doit être à la grande salle maintenant.  
  
_ Au revoir. . . Pro. . . Grand-père, finit par dire Harry hésitant.  
  
_ Au revoir, fiston, répondit Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
Harry sortit et se rendit dans la grande salle où il retrouva Hermione. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés dus aux larmes. Il s'assied à côté d'elle et lui serra la main. Elle le regarda et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Harry décida de ne pas raconter l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore à Hermione, il lui dit simplement qu'ils avaient mis certaines choses au clair et elle se contenta de cette réponse. Après le dîner, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer, Hermione devait se rendre au cours de perfectionnement et Harry chez Mc Gonagall pour faire du rattrapage scolaire.  
Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait partir pour les vacances de Pâques. Il regarda Hermione dormir, puis il se dit qu'il ne dormirait avec elle que dans trois jours, alors il devait en profiter. Il caressa le dos de Hermione tout doucement et celle-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle lui dit :  
  
_ Bonjour, c'est bien de se faire réveiller ainsi.  
  
_ Bien dormi, Herm, fit-il en souriant. Tu sais, si je pouvais je te réveillerais comme ça tous les matins.  
  
_ Mmmm, tu es trop gentil. Quel heure est-il, il me semble que c'est encore un peu sombre.  
  
_ Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est le temps qu'on passe ensemble, non.  
  
_ Oui, mais j'aime bien dormir aussi avec toi, alors quel heure est-il ?  
  
_ 5h, dit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible. Tu es ravissante.  
  
_ 5h, 5 heures ! Harry, il est un peu tôt, non.  
  
_ Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour  
  
_ Pour. . . pour quoi qu'est-ce qui est si important pour qu'on se réveille à 5h du matin.  
  
_ Çà, dit Harry en l'embrassant tout en lui enlevant sa robe de nuit.  
  
_ Mmmm, décidément vous les garçons, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ Vous les garçons, comme si cela ne te tentait pas ce matin, répondit-il en lui caressant les seins.  
  
_ Mmmm, oui, tu as raison, c'est une excellente façon de se réveiller. Ils s'embrassèrent et firent passionnément l'amour. Puis ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre un bain tous les deux. Ensuite ils se préparèrent pour leur départ. Les diligences devaient les amener pour le train après le déjeuner. Ils prirent place dans une diligence avec Ginny et Fred Weasley. Hermione regarda alors Harry et une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Herm, lui dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
_ La dernière fois qu'on s'est assis dans une diligence c'était pour . . .  
  
_ Ron, termina Harry. Oui je m'en souviens. Il regarda les Weasley et ceux-ci leur souriaient.  
  
_ Il me manque à moi aussi, dit Ginny, mais maintenant, je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Et Harry je te considère comme un de mes grands frères.  
  
_ Oui, ajouta Fred, et moi comme le petit frère à qui on peut jouer des tours, je sais que c'est la même chose pour Georges.  
  
_ Oh, mais pas trop de tours, alors dit Harry en riant.  
  
Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se déroula sans problème et ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ comme prévu, à l'heure convenu. Dès qu'ils franchirent la barrière leur permettant de retourner vers le monde moldu, ils aperçurent les Weasley, Sirius, Rémus et les Granger qui les attendaient. Hermione et Harry s'avançaient main dans la main en direction des Granger. Harry voulait faire bonne impression, il ne voulait pas créer de problème à Hermione qui n'avait pas encore dit à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elle le leur dirait ce soir au souper. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry soit là au cas ou son père serait trop en colère. Hermione lui lâcha la main et alla embrasser ses parents qui l'entouraient de leurs bras. Puis Hermione se recula et dit  
  
_ Maman, Papa, je vous présente l'homme de ma vie, M. Harry Potter. Les Granger regardèrent leur fille et comprirent qu'elle était amoureuse. Mme Granger souria et M. Granger soupira.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Mme Granger.  
  
_ Moi aussi, fit simplement le père de Hermione en lui serrant la main.  
  
_ Je suis heureux moi aussi de vous revoir, dit un Harry rougissant de timidité.  
  
_ Harry, dit alors Rémus, tu vas bien. Il l'étreignit. Dis tu me présente à cette charmante jeune femme avant que Sirius arrive.  
  
_ Heu, oui, M. et Mme Granger, je vous présente mon tuteur, M. Rémus Lupin.  
  
_ Enchanté fit Rémus en baisant la main de la mère d'Hermione. Celle-ci sourit.  
  
_ Hey, Rémus tu en profites quand je ne suis pas là, mais Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une s?ur. Mlle, fit-il en baisant la main de Mme Granger qui rougissait.  
  
_ Plutôt, Mme Rose Granger. Et je suis la maman de Hermione.  
  
_ Comme je suis désolé, vous avez l'air tellement jeune que j'ai cru que vous étiez sa s?ur et vous M. dit-il en s'adressant au père, vous devez être un homme très comblé, vous avez la plus merveilleuse des filles et la plus belle des épouses.  
  
_ Oui, fit alors M. Granger en souriant, et je crois que j'ai maintenant le meilleur gendre qui soit, d'après ce que je vois. Et vous êtes. . .  
  
_ Sirius Black, Monsieur, le parrain de Harry.  
  
_ Enchanté !  
  
Sentant la séparation proche Hermione et Harry s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils avaient de la difficulté à se séparer, même si les Granger disaient qu'ils avaient une longue route à faire et que Sirius disait qu'ils avaient plusieurs achats à effectuer avant de rentrer. Puis, Molly Weasley décida d'intervenir pour séparer le couple.  
  
_ Hermione, Harry, je crois que vous êtes attendu !  
  
_ Oui, malheureusement dit Harry. Hermione, je t'écrirai tous les jours et on se revoit au Terrier.  
  
_ Je vais m'ennuyer terriblement de toi, Harry, et j'ai hâte de te revoir au Terrier. Je t'aime.  
  
_ Et moi, je n'ai pas de mot pour t'exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime Hermione. Il l'embrasa rapidement sur la bouche et ils se séparèrent.  
Harry fut heureux de se retrouver dans la maison de Rémus, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression d'un poids sur son c?ur. Mais il n'en dit rien aux deux hommes. Il avait acheté un cadeau à Hermione et voulait lui remettre à Pâques, mais Sirius lui avait conseiller d'en informer les parents de celle-ci avant pour ne pas les offusquer, que c'était la tradition. Alors après un maigre souper, car il ne se sentait pas bien, il monta à sa chambre écrire deux lettres, une pour son Hermione et une pour ses parents. Il mit les deux lettres dans une grande enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrit M. et Mme Granger. Il dit alors à Hedwige de remettre l'enveloppe qu'à eux, et non à Hermione et Hedwige acquiésca avant de s'envoler. Puis Harry fut pris d'un mal de c?ur et alla vomir dans la salle de bain.  
  
Hermione venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à ses parents. Ceux-ci ne réagissaient pas trop mal, sa mère était compréhensive et ne lui en voulait pas, mais son père avait dit qu'il devait expliquer certaines choses à ce Potter avec ses poings. Hermione assise au bout de la table, ils venaient de terminer le souper, était triste et ne se sentait pas bien. Puis Hedwige frappa à la fenêtre de la salle à dîner, Hermione se précipita pour lui ouvrir et tenta de prendre la lettre, mais la chouette se dirigea sur l'épaule de son père. Celui-ci prit la lettre et remarqua qu'elle lui était adressée. Il l'ouvrit et vit deux enveloppes, une pour lui et l'autre pour sa fille, il lui tendit cette dernière et ouvrit la sienne en invitant sa femme à venir lire la lettre avec lui. Rose Granger se rapprocha de lui et ils lirent la lettre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione lisait déjà la sienne et avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Comme elle s'ennuyait, et comme elle l'aimait. Elle regardait ses parents absorbés par leur lecture, ils semblaient surpris et sa mère avait même une larme au coin des yeux.  
  
_ Maman, Papa qui vous a envoyé cette lettre, demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ C'est Harry, dit son père.  
  
_ Que voulait-il vous dire ?  
  
_ Rien d'important, ma chérie, dit alors sa mère, tu devrais aller te reposer, monte dans ta chambre, maintenant. Hermione s'exécuta sans problème, elle avait vraiment mal au c?ur. Lorsqu'elle disparu, M. Granger entreprit une seconde fois la lecture de la lettre de Harry, mais cette fois à voix haute.  
  
Cher Monsieur et Madame Granger,  
  
À l'heure actuelle vous vous dites sûrement que je suis un petit parfait idiot qui ne peut contrôler ses ardeurs sexuelles. Et oui, vous avez raison. Je me sents si idiot de ce que j'ai fait à votre fille que j'ai l'impression que j'aurais besoin d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure de votre part, et sachez que je le mériterais.  
  
Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de ce qui nous arrive à votre fille et à moi. C'est purement égocentrique, voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais eu de famille et maintenant dans quelques mois, j'en fonderai une. Je peux vous assurer que j'aime énormément votre fille et qu'elle ne manquera jamais de rien avec moi. Je suis heureux que lorsqu'elle est heureuse et j'ai du chagrin lorsqu'elle est triste. C'est pour cette raison que je vous écris. Je veux vous demander la permission de marier votre fille. Parce que j'ai peur que Voldemort me retrouve et que j'en meure, je ne voudrais pas que votre fille se retrouve alors seule à éléver un orphelin sans nom et sans argent, alors que j'ai trop de gallions dans mon coffre à la Grigotts pour les compter. En me mariant avec elle, je lui apporterai la sécurité financière nécessaire à l'éducation de notre enfant et à son confort matériel. Et en plus, j'adore votre fille. Je lui apporterai aussi tout l'amour que contient mon c?ur. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais sachez, M. et Mme Granger, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer et que l'amour que je ressens pour votre fille est immense. J'aimerais que vous me faites parvenir votre réponse le plus tôt possible et je suis heureux de peut-être faire parti de votre famille.  
  
Bien à vous, Harry James Potter, Amoureux fou d'Hermione Granger.  
  
_ Que fait-on, dit alors Mme Granger.  
  
_ Je crois que ce jeune homme fera un très bon gendre, qu'en penses-tu, Rose.  
  
_ Oui, mais j'aimerais qu'ils fassent un mariage normal, écrit-lui. On va fêter leurs fiançailles à Pâques, ici avec sa famille à lui et la famille Weasley.  
  
_ Je ne savais pas que ce jeune homme aimait notre fille à ce point-là. Je crois qu'Hermione sera très heureuse avec lui, qu'en penses-tu Rose.  
  
_ Oui tu as raison. Elle entendit alors Hermione qui semblait courir. Elle monta rapidement et trouva Hermione devant la toilette, elle était malade. Elle s'occupa de sa fille tandis que son mari répondait à la missive reçue et attacha la réponse à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.  
_ Maître Lupin, dit une Dobby.  
  
_ Oui, Dobby ?  
  
_ C'est Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur.  
  
_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
_ Il est malade, il vomit depuis qu'il est monté.  
  
_ Malade ?, fit Sirius inquiet, j'y vais.  
  
_ Moi aussi, dit Rémus. Les deux hommes montèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry où ils le trouvèrent assis devant la toilette. Il ne semblait pas en grande forme et son teint était blanc. Ils prirent Harry dans leurs bras et le déposèrent sur le lit. Rémus fit apparaître un petit sceau qu'il plaça près du lit. Et s'installa sur une chaise près de lui.  
  
_ Je m'en occupe pour tout de suite, dit-il à Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il a selon toi ?  
  
_ Ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il a mangé puisque j'ai mangé la même chose que lui durant la journée, mais en plus grande quantité.  
  
_ Alors c'est quoi d'après-toi ? Je veux dire d'après ce que je vois, c'est plus qu'une simple petite maladie. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_ Oui, probablement. Puis il vit Hedwige arrivée dans la chambre. Il prit alors la lettre qu'elle portait et remarqua qu'elle provenait de M. Granger. Il regarda Harry qui dormait et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
_ Et, mais ce n'est pas à toi cette lettre, dit alors Rémus.  
  
_ Oui, mais je me disais que peut-être qu'Hermione est malade elle aussi et c'est pour cette raison que son père écrit à Harry.  
  
_ Mais non, tu sais bien, c'est la réponse.  
  
_ Oui, mais peut-être qu'il parle d'Hermione.  
  
_ Hermione, où ça ? dit alors Harry d'une voix endormi.  
  
_ Harry, nous venons de recevoir une lettre de M. Granger, me permets-tu de la lire.  
  
_ Si tu me la lis fort. C'est d'accord.  
  
Sirius prit la lettre.  
  
Cher M. Harry James Potter,  
  
Sachez que ce sera un honneur pour moi et ma femme de vous compter dans notre famille. Je sais désormais que ma fille sera entre bonne main avec vous et qu'elle aura tout l'amour qu'elle mérite d'avoir sans jamais ne rien manquer.  
  
Il y a toutefois une petite condition. Nous aimerions que vous veniez fêter vos fiançailles ici d'une façon non sorcier, vous vous dites sûrement de façon moldue. Votre mariage devra lui aussi être célébrer de cette façon.  
  
Ma femme prépare la réception des fiançailles pour Pâques prochain et vous pouvez inviter votre famille et la famille Weasley. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de tous vous accueillir.  
  
Maintenant, Harry, je dois te laisser parce que Hermione est malade. Elle vomit depuis une heure et je suis très inquiet. Mais je sais qu'elle sera heureuse lorsqu'elle se retrouvera dans tes bras.  
  
Avec mes sincères félicitations pour avoir su conquérir le c?ur de ma fille,  
  
M. Charles David Granger  
  
_ Et bien il est d'accord on dirait, dit alors Rémus en regardant le sourire de Harry. Celui-ci regarda son tuteur avant de vomir, à nouveau, dans le sceau près de son lit. Sirius le regarda et sembla réfléchir. Il reprit la lettre et la relu rapidement.  
  
_ Oui, c'est ça, dit-il.  
  
_ Quoi, demanda Rémus.  
  
_ Les promesses, répondit-il en chuchotant.  
  
_ Les promesses ?  
  
_ Harry et Hermione se sont fait des promesses lors du décès de Ron.  
  
_ Oh, je comprends, quel genre de promesse ?  
  
_ Du genre, je ne te quitterai pas ou ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
  
_ Oh, je crois que nous devrions aller chercher Hermione et l'héberger ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent au Terrier.  
  
_ Je crois bien que oui. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
  
_ Je vais y aller, dit alors Rémus, je transplanerai là-bas et expliquerai la situation. Toi, vas dans la salle de bain tu trouveras dans l'armoire une petite fiole rose, donnes tout le contenu de la fiole à Harry, il va s'endormir et n'aura plus de maux de c?ur. J'y vais, bye. Un pop se fit entendre et Rémus disparu.  
  
Sirius donna le contenu de la fiole à Harry, puis celui-ci s'endormit. Sirius prit sa baguette et remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour rafraîchir l'air de la pièce. Peu de temps après Lupin apparu avec Hermione directement dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit alors Sirius.  
  
_ Bonjour répondit-elle en ayant un haut le c?ur. Sirius lui mit alors le sceau près d'elle et elle vomit.  
  
_ Repose-toi, maintenant Hermione, tu te sentiras mieux dans à peine une heure. La jeune fille se coucha près de Harry qui se retourna instinctivement pour la prendre dans ses bras et ce même s'il dormait profondément.  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla et vit Hermione près de lui, il allait vraiment mieux que la veille. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ne tardait pas à se réveiller et elle lui sourit.  
  
_ Tu vas bien ce matin, chérie, dit Harry. C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme cela.  
  
_ Oui, grâce à tes bras, mon amour. Lui dit-elle. Ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Sirius et Rémus les accueillirent souriants et soulagés.  
  
_ On dirait que vous allez mieux, dit Sirius.  
  
_ Oui, je vais mieux. Dit Harry.  
  
_ Et moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.  
  
Le déjeuner se déroula bien comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs. Harry avait réussit à comploter avec Rémus lors de la préparation du dîner pour qu'ils le laissent seul avec Hermione ce soir, il lui ferait sa demande. Le soir venu, Harry était très nerveux. Il dit à Hermione qu'ils souperaient tous les deux dans sa chambre. Il avait fait apparaître un énorme bouquet de roses rouges attaché avec deux rubans, un rose et un bleu. Il lui donna. Elle l'embrassa. Puis ils soupèrent. Après le souper Harry entraîna Hermione près de lui et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, puis lui pris les mains. Il l'a regarda alors avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu. . .  
  
_ Hermione, l'interrompit-il, Granger, voulez-vous, euh, veux-tu m'épouser. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi, pour survivre. Je t'aime. Il lui tendit alors un écrin qu'elle prit dans ses mains et ouvrit pour en découvrir une magnifique bague montée d'un diamant solitaire. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui répondit.  
  
_ Oui, Harry je serai heureuse de devenir ta femme. Il lui mit la bague autour du doigt et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
UN GROS MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, JE LES APPRÉCIE ÉNORMÉMENT !!!! 


	18. Fiançailles !

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Chapitre XVIII 

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Hermione devaient se rendre au Terrier. Sirius et Rémus n'y allaient pas. Ils iraient les rejoindre chez les parents de Hermione pour les fiançailles. Les deux amoureux étaient prêts se tenant près de la cheminée, car ils voyageraient avec la poudre de cheminette. 

_ Bon, tout est prêt, Harry, dit Sirius. 

_ Oui, on se revoit à Pâques, alors, dit Harry. 

_ Mais bien sûr, je ne voudrais manquer cela pour rien au monde, dit Rémus. 

_ Merci pour tout, dit alors Hermione en embrassant les deux adultes qui l'avait hébergée. 

_ Mademoiselle Granger, fit Sirius en souriant, pourquoi vous vous contentez de ce. . . de ce. . . petit sorcier alors que vous pourriez m'avoir, moi ? 

_ Non, c'est avec moi qu'elle serait le mieux, réfléchis un peu Sirius, elle aurait la paix au moins trois soirs par mois, lors des pleines lunes. Dit Rémus en riant. 

_ Vous êtes charmant tous les deux, mais j'avoue avoir un penchant pour Harry et en plus il . . . est très très mignon, dit Hermione amusée. 

_ Et moi qui croyais que tu en voulais à mon argent, je vois que c'est pour mon corps, répondit Harry en riant. 

_ Oh, Harry, fit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. 

_ Vous devriez y aller, maintenant, M. et Mme Potter, on vous attend chez les Weasley, dit Sirius en souriant. 

_ Vas-y en premier Harry, dit Rémus. 

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance à tous les deux, vous draguez ma fiancée devant moi, alors j'imagine ce qui se passe quand je n'y suis pas. Et il pensa, c'est la première fois que j'appelle Hermione ma fiancée. 

_ T'inquiètes pas Harry, je saurai les repousser. Dit Hermione. Harry alla serrer son parrain et son tuteur dans ses bras, se dirigea vers la cheminée. 

_ Incendio, dit-il, il s'avança dans le feu, jeta la poudre et cria le terrier. Aussitôt, il se sentit transporté, il avait le tourni, puis il atterrit dans la cuisine des Weasley. 

_ Harry, je suis heureuse que tu sois-là. L'accueilli Molly avec une immense accolade. 

_ Bonjour, Madame, eh, Molly. 

_ Bonjour Harry, dit alors Arthur. 

_ Bonjour M. . . Arthur. 

_ Il y a un petit changement, dit Harry. 

_ Ah oui, lequel ? 

_ Hermione vient aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, les trois personnes entendirent le bruit dans la cheminée et virent l'arrivée de Hermione. Celle-ci s'avança et salua M. et Mme Weasley et celle-ci remarqua que Hermione avait une magnifique bague à son annulaire gauche, elle comprit, mais ne dit rien. 

Les autres Weasley arrivèrent pour les saluer. Tous semblaient réjouis de revoir Harry au Terrier. Harry se rappelant soudain le conseil de Ron de regarder dans la cuisine, le fit rapidement pour voir ce que voulait dire son ami, après quelques secondes d'observations il tomba sur l'horloge où tous les membres de la famille y étaient représentées qui indiquait le lieu où ils se trouvaient et s'ils étaient en danger de mort. Il constata alors que celle de Ron avait disparu et qu'elle avait été remplacée par la sienne. Les Weasley avait mis Harry dans leur horloge. Il comprit alors, qu'ils le considéraient comme tel, comme de la famille. Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir plusieurs frères et des parents, puis une petite sœur dont il pouvait prendre soin. Il se sentit heureux tout d'un coup. Il regarda encore l'horloge et sourit, puis son regard rencontra un portrait tout souriant de Ron. Comme il aurait aimer que son ami soit présent pour ses fiançailles, son mariage, la naissance de son enfant, il en aurait été le parrain, c'est certain. 

_ N'est-ce pas Harry, dit alors une voix. 

_ Oui, quoi, répondit-il. 

_ Où étais-tu, sur Pluton ? 

_ Non, je pensais à . . . à Ron, il me manque. 

_ À nous aussi, il nous manque dit alors Molly avec une certaine tristesse. Mais la vie continue et le connaissant il ne voudrait pas que l'on pleure le reste de nos jours sa mort. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? 

_ Oui, vous avez raison, répondit-il en essuyant une larme qui lui coulait sur la joue. Molly vint l'étreindre et lui dit 

_ Chut. . . tu as le droit d'avoir du chagrin mon chéri, c'est permis. Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras et lui donna tout l'amour maternel que Harry n'avait jusque là jamais reçu. Il se sentit alors bien très rapidement et dès qu'il sentit qu'il n'avait plus de chagrin il s'éloigna et dit : 

_ Merci, Molly. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ici. 

_ Harry, je te considère comme mon propre fils, tu seras toujours chez toi ici. Nous t'avons même préparé une chambre viens, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers suivi de Arthur qui entraînait Hermione. Harry reconnu la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ron, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus l'écriteau sur lequel était inscrit, Chambre de Ronald, mais un écriteau sur lequel était inscrit, Chambre de la famille Potter. Molly ouvrit la porte et Harry découvrit l'ancienne chambre de son ami. Elle avait été redécorée et était presque plus reconnaissable. Il y avait un grand lit et les murs étaient peints couleur lavande, la chambre semblait apaisante, puis il vit près du lit un petit berceau. Il regarda alors Molly, pourtant ils ne l'avaient pas encore dit. Puis celle-ci ferma la porte et dit alors. 

_ Nous avons à parler tous les quatre. 

_ Oui, Harry, c'est important. Dit Arthur. 

_ Oui, nous écoutons. Dit Hermione en s'assoyant sur le lit. 

_ Tout d'abord Harry je ne veux plus que tu te sentes coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Ron, dit Molly. 

_ Heu, oui, j'y travaille, vous savez. 

_ Deuxièmement, ne me vouvoie plus. 

_ Ok, Molly je vais essayer, mais ce ne sera pas facile. 

_ Troisièmement, dit Arthur, si tu as des problèmes, tu pourras toujours et j'insiste, toujours compter sur quelqu'un de la famille, tu ne portes pas le nom de Weasley, mais j'ai dit à ma famille de te considérer comme tel. Donc tu pourras toujours obtenir de l'aide de ceux-ci. 

_ Merci, dit Harry, visiblement touché. 

_ Quatrièmement, le berceau dans la chambre, c'est Ron qui nous a dit de le mettre dans un rêve. 

_ Vous avez rêvé à Ron, dit Hermione. 

_ Oui, cela arrive assez souvent, pourquoi il y a un problème, Hermione. 

_ Bien nous aussi on rêve souvent à lui et lorsqu'il nous quitte dans les rêves on entend. . . 

_ Une cloche. Et oui. Mais avant de décorer la chambre, nous avions pensé Arthur et moi de déménager un des jumeaux ici, dans cette chambre, puis j'ai rêvé à Ron qui me disait de l'aménager pour toi Harry et Hermione. C'est lui qui a dit quelle couleur je devais mettre, ce que je devais écrire sur l'écriteau et le berceau. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais maintenant que je vous voie tous les deux. Hermione tu as une bague et il me semble que tu semble plus fatiguée que d'habitude alors. 

_ Oui, dit Harry, elle est enceinte. 

_ Je vois tu prends tes responsabilités, c'est bien cela fiston, dit Arthur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. 

_ Oui, et nous allons nous fiancer à Pâques chez mes parents et vous y êtes tous invités. Des fiançailles façon moldue, il va s'en dire. Dit Hermione en souriant. 

_ Nous serons heureux d'y être, répondit Molly, viens Hermione je crois que nos hommes ont encore à parler, laissons-les. Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue, puis elle sortit de la chambre avec Mme Weasley le laissant seul avec Arthur. 

_ Harry je sais comment c'est arrivé. Dit Arthur. 

_ Quoi, la mort de Ron. 

_ Non euh, la grossesse de Hermione, je sais que tu étais très en colère lorsque c'est arrivé, c'est Dumbledore et Charlie qui me l'ont appris. 

_ Heu, oui, c'est vrai dit Harry tristement. 

_ Il n'y a que moi et Charlie qui savons ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lorsque je l'ai appris je t'en voulais, mais Dumbledore et Charlie m'ont expliqué et je comprends maintenant, je voulais juste te dire, au cas où cela arriverait de nouveau, je veux dire une grande colère, eh bien je serai la pour te protéger pour ne pas que tu fasse du mal à Hermione, dit-il désolé. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, j'ai réussit à trouver un échappatoire à ses colères et j'ai promis sur la tête de Ron et de mon père que je ne ferais plus aucun mal à Hermione. 

_ Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je voulais seulement mettre cela au point. 

_ J'ai compris, Arthur, vous agissez comme si vous seriez en quelque sorte mon père, du moins c'est ce que je pense. 

_ Oui tu as raison. Je suis persuadé que ton père aurait eu cette discussion avec toi. 

_ Arthur est-ce que vous allez pouvoir me servir de père à mon mariage ? demanda-t-il timidement. L'homme le regarda en souriant, il semblait ému. 

_ Ce sera un énorme plaisir, même habillé en moldu. Il étreignit Harry dans ses bras. Tu seras le premier de mes fils à se marier. Car c'est ce que tu es pour moi, Harry, un fils et je suis heureux que tu sois ici. Nous allons prendre bien soin de ton bébé et je serai content de jouer au grand-père avec celui-ci. 

_ Merci Arthur parvint à articuler Harry très ému. 

_ Bon fit l'homme en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, nous devrions descendre maintenant. Les petites-copines de mes autres fils vont arriver. 

_ Les petites-copines ? 

_ Oui, Fleur est avec Bill, Pénélope avec Percy, Cho, avec Georges. 

_ Cho ? Cho Chang ? 

_ Oui, c'est bien cela. Ce sont trois ravissantes jeunes filles et bien élevés, mais je dois dire que j'ai un petit penchant pour Hermione dit-il en entraînant Harry hors de la chambre un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. 

Les vacances au Terrier se déroulaient à merveille. Ils firent un match de quidditch amical. Harry se sentait chez lui. Il était heureux. Il faisait partie d'une famille, avec Rémus et Sirius aussi, mais avec les deux hommes ce n'était pas pareil. Au terrier, Molly et Arthur agissaient comme des parents envers lui n'hésitant pas à le gronder, ils le traitaient comme l'un des leurs, tandis que avec Sirius et Rémus, il régnait plus un mélange d'amitié entre les hommes, une très forte amitié. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux deux, mais il n'avait pas le même sentiment qu'ici avec les Weasley où le sentiment de famille était plus présent, c'était probablement du au grand nombre d'enfants. Molly était au petit soin avec Hermione s'inquiétant toujours de son bien-être, l'obligeant à reprendre deux fois de chaque plat, se coucher tôt et ne pas trop faire de sport violent. Le samedi toute la famille se rendit à Londres côté moldu pour acheter des vêtements pour les fiançailles. Hermione fut d'un grand secours pour tous les aider dans leur choix. Tous les Weasley étaient contents de leurs vêtements. Demain serait un très grand jour pour eux tous. 

Le grand jour arriva. Harry s'était trouvé un complet avec la cravate. Il ressemblait maintenant à un jeune administrateur d'une grande entreprise. Hermione le regarda amoureusement et lui dit qu'il était très chouette ainsi vêtu. Elle avait mis une jolie robe rose en mousseline avec des escarpins assortis. Elle avait joliment coiffé ses cheveux avec l'aide de Ginny et Molly et avait des fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle était absolument magnifique se dit Harry en la regardant. 

_ Hermione tu es merveilleusement belle. Je crois que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes. 

_ Arrêtes, Harry, tu vas me faire rougir. Elle rougissait. 

_ J'ai une chance de t'avoir avec moi. Tu es la plus belle des femmes, la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse, la plus sincère, la plus aimante, la plus sexy, la plus . . . 

_ Arrêtes Harry, dit-elle visiblement très émue. 

_ Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. 

_ C'est trop émouvant pour moi. Tu dis tellement de belles choses à mon sujet. Je ne mérite pas autant de gentillesses. Je ne suis qu'une fille. 

_ Oh, non, tu es bien plus qu'une fille pour moi, crois-moi Hermione. Au risque de me répéter, je t'aime, je t'adore, et je me demande ce que tu me trouves pour vouloir m'épouser, car moi, je sais je ne te mérite pas. 

_ Harry, tu le sais bien, je suis avec toi pour ton argent, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Répondit-elle en riant. Il fit mine d'être vexé et elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassant tendrement. 

_ Mmm, mon argent ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, dit-il en souriant. 

_ Je blaguais Harry, tu sais bien que moi aussi je t'adore. Nous devrions descendre maintenant je crois que les Weasley nous attendent pour partir chez mes parents. 

_ Oui, allons-y dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et se rendirent en bas où les Weasley, tous vêtus façon moldu, les attendaient. Ils se rendirent chez les Granger grâce à un portoloin. Harry en fut soulagé, car il détestait vraiment la poudre de cheminette. Il toucha le grimoire qui servait de portoloin et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait dans le salon des Granger. 

_ Hermione, fit alors Mme Granger. Comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en étreignant sa fille. 

_ Je vais bien maman ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle en souriant. Bonjour papa, tu vas bien ? 

_ Bonjour, oui je vais bien et vous M. Potter vous allez bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. 

_ Oui, eh, bonjour Monsieur Granger. Fit Harry visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il s'avança et serra la main de l'homme, puis de la mère de Hermione. Mme Granger l'embrassa sur la joue. 

_ Nous somme ravis de te recevoir ici, Harry, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es chez toi ici. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille. 

_ Oui, dit alors M. Granger. Avant de saluer les Weasley qui lui présentaient maintenant, ceux qu'il n'avaient pas encore rencontrer y compris les conjointes. Ils en étaient encore aux salutations lorsqu'ils entendirent deux Pop et virent apparaître Sirius et Rémus qui souriaient. 

_ Bonjour, Madame Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Sirius en baisant la main de celle-ci, elle rougit, puis son époux, vint. 

_ Bonjour M. Black, vous allez bien lui dit-il. 

_ Oui, répondit l'homme en serrant la main de son hôte. 

_ Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. 

_ La cérémonie se déroulera dans le jardin annonça alors Mme Granger. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. 

_ Maman, je pourrais aller déposer nos valises à Harry et à moi dans ma chambre, nous allons vous rejoindre. 

_ Oui, allez-y. Dit-elle en sortant dans le jardin suivi des invités. 

Hermione et Harry montèrent les valises à l'étage. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Hermione. Celle-ci était sobrement décorée en jaune et possédait une très grande bibliothèque pleine de livres. Harry la regarda et sourit, il pensa alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer la chambre de Hermione autrement. Il fit un rapide coup d'œil autour de la chambre et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de portraits de lui et de Ron entourant Hermione qui étaient accrochés sur les murs. Il regarda une à une ces différentes photographies et réalisa qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus de lui que de Ron. Il n'en dit rien, mais il regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci le regarda amoureusement, comme il était beau et ses yeux verts, comme ils étaient attirants. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura : 

_ Harry, il faut absolument que je te remettre quelque chose. 

_ Humph, quoi ? 

_ Ceci, dit-elle en lui redonnant la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte. Harry prit la bague perplexe. 

_ He, tu ne veux plus. 

_ Non aujourd'hui ce sera officiel, tu me vois déjà avec la bague autour du doigt, tu devras me la remettre tout à l'heure, dans le jardin. Tu sais c'est la tradition. 

_ Ok, viens allons-y avant que ton père me mettre un poing dans la figure ou je ne sais quoi. 

_ Il n'est pas bien méchant, il est juste un peu surprotecteur avec moi, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Vous avez donc déjà un point en commun. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il m'arrive aucun mal. Je suis certaine qu'il va vouloir te parler demain. Ajouta Hermione malicieusement. Elle prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna enfin dans le jardin. 

Les deux amoureux firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements des invités. Harry remarqua alors que deux personnes s'étaient jointes à eux, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mc Gonagall. Il alla les saluer. 

_ Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall, dit-il en lui tendant la main. 

_ Bonjour M. Potter fit-elle. 

_ Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry en tendant la main. 

_ Harry, je suis heureux d'être ici. Répondit l'homme. 

Harry esquissa un petit sourire et suivit Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table remplie de victuailles toutes préparées par la mère de Hermione. Puis M. Granger prit alors la parole. 

_ Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis pour célébrer les fiançailles de ma fille adorée, Hermione et de M. Harry Potter. J'espère pour lui, qu'il saura rendre ma fille heureuse sinon il aura à faire à moi. 

_ Voyons, Charles, dit alors Mme Granger. N'effraie pas ce jeune homme je t'en prie. Harry pensa à ce moment-là qu'il aurait préféré être en présence de plusieurs mangemorts que d'être là tout prêt de la protection paternelle de son Hermione. Il regarda les Weasley. Arthur et Molly l'encourageaient du regard, il leur en était reconnaissant. 

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vont se fiancer, termina M. Granger en regardant sérieusement Harry. Celui-ci sortit l'écrin contenant la bague et le remis à Hermione qui le lui redonna aussitôt. 

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as changé d'idée ? lui demanda-t-il. 

_ Non tu dois l'ouvrir toi-même et me mettre la bague chuchota-t-elle. 

_ Oh, fit simplement Harry en ouvrant l'écrin et en prenant la bague. Il ne tremblait pas trop, même s'il était très nerveux. Il prit doucement la main de Hermione et lui mit la bague à son annulaire gauche. Celle-ci le regarda amoureusement et déposa immédiatement un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui murmura alors, je t'aime Hermione. Elle sourit. Et tous les invités vinrent les féliciter y compris M. Granger, mais celui-ci, dit à Harry. 

_ Je suis content que vous preniez vos responsabilités M. Potter. J'espère pour vous que vous prendrez grand soin de ma fille. 

_ Oui, M. Granger, soyez-en assuré. Dit Harry en pensant qu'il devrait réellement avoir une petite conversation avec son beau-père. 

_ Charles, cesse d'embêter ce jeune homme. Félicitations Harry je suis certaine que Hermione sera très heureuse avec toi, car tu sembles l'adoré. Et ne fais pas attention à Charles, il est seulement trop protecteur et peut-être un peu jaloux, lui dit Rose Granger, sa belle-mère. 

La soirée se déroulait bien et ils reçurent quelques cadeaux de fiançailles, un livre concernant l'éducation des enfants de la part des Granger, un cadre montrant la famille Weasley au complet lors de l'année précédente sur lequel était inscrit «Famille Weasley » de ceux-ci et une carte contenant beaucoup d'argent moldu de la part de Sirius et Rémus, ils avaient inscrit dans la carte que l'argent devait servir à payer le mariage et la plus belle robe de mariée moldu qu'ils pourraient trouver pour Hermione, puisqu'elle était la plus belle des femmes, mis à part sa mère, bien sûr. Mais le plus précieux des cadeaux pour Hermione et Harry fut celui du Professeur Dumbledore, un vieux grimoire intitulé «Ces promesses qui boulversent notre futur ». Ils avaient regardé le vieux livre et avaient souri à leur directeur, celui-ci leur dit alors « Je crois que cela sera utile pour vos recherches » avec un sourire. À la fin de la soirée, les invités quittèrent en saluant les deux fiancés et ceux-ci demeurèrent seuls un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder les étoiles. 

_ Harry je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui dit Hermione en le regardant. 

_ Heuh, moi aussi je suis heureux, mais je m'inquiète. 

_ À propos de Vol. . . tu-sais-qui ? 

_ Non, fit-il en souriant, à propos de ton père termina-t-il en riant. 

_ Le grand Harry Potter a peur d'un moldu, tiens donc. Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? dit-elle pour se moquer. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. 

_ Il ne semble pas vraiment m'aimer. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que l'on se parle demain, pour toi, Herm. Et seulement pour toi. Et maintenant nous devrions entrer tu vas attraper froid et ce ne serait pas bien pour le bébé, pour notre bébé. 

_ Oui, tu as raison, viens. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et ils virent Rose qui s'affairait à tout nettoyer. Ils se regardèrent un instant et sortirent leur baguette magique. 

_ Maman, laisse-nous faire, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour aujourd'hui. 

_ Mais Hermione tu ne devrais pas en faire trop dans ton état. 

_ T'inquiète pas, Mman, nous allons utiliser la magie Harry va s'occuper de l'extérieur et moi de l'intérieur dans une minute tout sera revenu comme avant. Regarde. Elle lança un sort dans la cuisine et tout se rangea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour crier ciseaux. Puis Harry sortit à l'extérieur, lança le sort et le jardin reprit son allure original. Il retourna dans la maison. 

_ Merci à vous deux, fit la mère de Hermione. 

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie, dit sincèrement Harry, je suis très heureux que vous me laissiez fréquenter votre fille et surtout qu'elle soit venue au monde. 

_ Et moi je suis heureuse que tu sois mon gendre, car tu es un garçon très bien et tu m'as même fait pleurer avec ta lettre. Ne t'en fais pas, Charles finira par t'apprécier. 

_ J'espère, dit alors Harry. Il s'approcha de sa belle-mère, la serra dans ses bras. Merci encore, pour tout. 

_ C'est rien répondit-elle. Vous devriez aller dormir maintenant puisque vous retournerez à Poudlard demain dès 11h. Harry faudrait vraiment dormir, si tu voies ce que je veux dire en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry rougit et il entraîna Hermione dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie du tout de dormir, il avait une autre idée en tête, après tout ils venaient de se fiancer. Rendus devant la porte de la chambre, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit et alla fermer la porte. Il se retourna et regarda longuement Hermione. Celle-ci le détailla et lui dit : 

_ Tu sais Harry tu es vraiment très chouette habillé en moldu. Penses-tu qu'on pourrait élever nos enfants en milieu moldu ? 

_ Nos, euh, on commence par un, veux-tu ? et oui, pourquoi pas, ils pourront faire leur cours élémentaire en école moldu et ensuite ils iront à Poudlard. 

_ Je suis certaine que nous serons heureux ensembles, toi, moi et nos quatre enfants. 

_ Quatre ?!, je me disais que peut-être deux, ce serait suffisant. 

_ Non, quatre ce n'est pas assez, j'aimerais une grande famille comme les Weasley. Harry regarda Hermione et avala sa salive. Il semblait effrayé. Hermione se mit à rire en le regardant. 

_ Bien non, Harry je te taquine, si tu voyais ta tête, c'est vraiment rigolo. 

_ Ouf, je me sens soulagé. Herm, que dirais-tu si on se pratiquait à en faire, des enfants. 

_ Oui, je suis d'accord dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de Harry. Elle lui enleva son veston, défit sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise, lui enleva et lui ôta son pantalon. Il était maintenant qu'en boxeur. Elle le regarda. 

_ Tu es aussi très beau sans vêtements. Elle l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il la déshabilla lentement. 

_ Toi aussi tu es belle sans vêtement. Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de la prendre tendrement là, par terre, devant le miroir de la porte de chambre. Ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. 

Harry se réveilla à 6h. Il regarda Hermione et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Il était décidé, il devait parler au père de Hermione. Il allait attendre que celui-ci se lève et il lui parlerait. Il descendit au salon et le vit qu'il était là assis devant la télévision. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit sur une causeuse en face de son beau-père. 

_ Bonjour Monsieur Granger, vous avez bien dormi ? 

_ Oui, et vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez bien dormi avec ma fille ? Décidément pensa Harry ce sera très difficile. 

_ Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. M. Granger pourriez-vous m'appeler Harry et cessez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plaît ? 

_ Heu, d'accord, Harry. Mais toi appelle-moi Charles. 

_ Alors Charles pourquoi m'en voulez-vous, demanda Harry après un long silence. Il était étonné de sa question, mais soulagé de l'avoir posée. 

_ Vous. . . eh. . . tu as mis ma fille enceinte. Tu m'as volé ma fille. 

_ Je suis si désolé, Monsieur, si vous saviez. 

_ Tu es désolé, hein, je ne comprend pas, tu ne l'aimes pas ma fille. 

_ Oh que si, je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, ma vie y compris. Je donnerais ma vie pour votre fille. Et je suis très sincère. 

_ Tout ce que je veux pour ma fille c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et entourée d'amour. 

_ Bien moi tout ce que je veux pour Hermione c'est qu'elle demeure heureuse, car elle est trop belle lorsqu'elle sourit et qu'elle m'accepte comme son époux, car voyez-vous, je l'adore et je ne pourrai jamais plus vivre sans elle. Admit Harry en regardant sérieusement dans les yeux de son beau-père. Celui-ci le regarda un instant et constata que le jeune homme était sérieux. 

_ Bien, je suis heureux que tu fasse maintenant partie de notre famille, Harry, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je sais que Hermione sera bien avec toi. 

_ Papa, c'était trop beau, dit alors Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et étreignit son père. Les deux hommes de ma vie qui s'entendent bien, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle en souriant. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. 

_ Bon, je . . . dit alors Charles. 

_ Papa, je suis si heureuse, j'ai eu si peur que tu en veuille à Harry. 

_ Nous en avons discuté. Je pense que même moi je n'aurais pas pu te trouver un mari aussi aimant et généreux que lui. Je sais désormais que tu seras toujours heureuse avec lui et ton enfant. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux et tout le bonheur que vous mériter mes chers enfants. Dit-il en les enlaçant dans ses bras. 

MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	19. Rêve ou réalité

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre XIX  
Le mois de juin était déjà entamé. Harry avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Il devait passer ses BUSES dès demain. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait déjà accordé celle de DCFM. La fin de l'année scolaire avançait à grand pas, il ne restait que deux semaines. Hermione avait maintenant un ventre arrondi et Harry prenait plaisir, lorsqu'il se couchait, à mettre sa tête sur celui-ci en disant  
  
_ Salut fiston, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Et le bébé se mettait alors à bouger, il adorait cela. Et Hermione lui répondait toujours  
  
_ Harry, tu le sais bien, Madame Pomfresh a dit que ce sera une fille.  
  
_ Une fille, non elle se trompe, c'est un garçon, je le sais, en fait il était le seul à dire que ce serait un garçon, tous ceux qui les cotoyaient de la famille Weasley aux Granger en passant par son parrain et Dumbledore, prédisaient une fille.  
  
_ Elle ne peut pas se tromper, elle a utilisé un Kossi. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en 500 ans que cet objet fasse une erreur.  
  
_ Cela va arriver encore avec ce bébé, Herm, je te l'assure, répondait-il en embrassant Hermione.  
  
Ils avaient cette discussion tous les soirs depuis que Hermione avait senti bouger le bébé pour la première fois. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à le faire. Et après tout, lui en était certain, ce serait, non ce sera un garçon. Ce soir après leur petite discussion, Harry embrassa Hermione, puis s'endormit rapidement. Demain il devait passer des examens, dont un en potion et l'autre en métamorphose. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, mais il devait les faire, alors il se coucha tôt.  
  
_ Vous devez quitter ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici. Dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
_ Je quitterai lorsque je verrai les corps de Rogue et Potter morts devant moi, répondit la voix sifflante de Voldemort.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, répondit Mc Gonagall, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'ennemi. À ce moment Dumbledore apparu.  
  
_ Tom, vas-t'en. Tu pourrais blesser des élèves, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort, Albus ! cria-t-il.  
  
_ Peu importe, allez vous en, Potter ne viendra pas et est très bien caché dans Poudlard. Il est dans la chambre de Gryffondor, dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
_ Peu importe, il peut en sortir, par lui-même.  
  
_ Oui, je sais, mais pas lui, il ne le sait pas, je ne lui ai pas mentionné. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir tant que le protectus fonctionnait, alors je doute qu'il vienne nous rejoindre, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je vais me contenter d'elle, Avada Kedavra pointant sa baguette sur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci s'effondra, morte. Puis les autres professeurs présents avec Dumbledore engagèrent le combat contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve et sa cicatrice brûlait. Il constata alors qu'il était entouré d'un halo doré. Oui, il était en danger de mort. Probablement que son rêve se déroulait présentement à l'extérieur sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il devait y aller. Il essaya de se rappeler de son rêve. Mc Gonagall morte. Protectus. Oui, Voldemort a dit qu'il pourrait sortir de la chambre pour une fois il fut heureux d'une annonce de Voldemort. Il se leva, s'habilla et toucha à la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans briser le halo doré. Il laissa Hermione là, elle y serait en sécurité et rien ne lui arriverait. Il descendit les escaliers et retrouva Sirius et Rogue en grande dispute devant le foyer.  
  
_ Non, Black. Vous devez demeurer ici.  
  
_ Je dois y aller, veillez sur lui.  
  
_ J'espère ne pas déranger, les interrompit Harry. Il avait de la fureur dans les yeux et sa baguette à la main.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici, Potter, dit Rogue, retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre.  
  
_ Non. Je vais combattre. Et vous vous venez où vous vous disputez encore ici ? dit-il déterminé en regardant les deux adultes.  
  
_ Harry, tu devrais rester ici, dit son parrain.  
  
_ Oh non, j'y vais et personne ne m'en empêchera répondit le jeune homme déterminé.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, j'y vais avec vous Potter, dit Rogue.  
  
_ Et moi aussi, ajouta Sirius.  
  
_ Allons-y, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dit Harry impatient. Rogue sortit de la pièce immédiatement il allait être suivi par Harry quand celui-ci fut arrêter par son parrain.  
  
_ Harry, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, ne soit pas inquiet. Tout ce que j'ai te reviendra et ni toi et ni Hermione ne seront dans le besoin pour le futur. Je t'aime et je suis très fier de toi, je suis certain que ton père, s'il était là, serait très fier de toi aussi. Viens, il lui tendit les bras et étreignit son filleul. Il le serrait fort et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Harry. Lorsque Sirius termina enfin son étreinte, il regarda Harry en souriant et lui dit. Allons botter les fesses de ce stupide Voldemort. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce pour se rendre sur les lieux du combat.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	20. Combat contre Voldemort

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Chapitre XX  
_ Harry quel plaisir que tu viennes te joindre à nous, dit Voldemort.  
  
_ Harry, Séverus, retournez immédiatement dans le château, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Non, professeur, nous allons vous aider répliqua Rogue.  
  
_ Stupéfix, dit Sirius à un mangemort qui l'attaquait. Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, il vit le corps sans vie du professeur Mc Gonagall, les professeurs combattre contre des mangemorts, Charlie se battant contre Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci se battait avec une épée et Charlie essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait éviter les coups. Puis Harry et Rogue firent face à face avec Voldemort.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lâcha sèchement Rogue à Voldemort.  
  
_ Endoloris, répondit celui-ci en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue, tu devras apprendre à être plus poli lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.  
  
_ Duronus Rogue, Harry, dit alors Harry.  
  
_ Très bien songé, Potter fit Voldemort. L'autre jour il a résisté à l'Avada Kedavra, mais je ne me sentais pas bien voyons voir s'il résitera aujourd'hui. Avada Kedavra. . .  
  
Voldemort tentait désespérément de toucher Harry ou Rogue, mais le sort s'arrêtait toujours devant le duronus et le méchant sorcier perdait de l'énergie. Derrière Harry, Charlie se battait toujours avec Malefoy, puis Harry entendit Charlie tomber par terre et sentit alors quelque chose qui le transperçait. Comme une immense brûlure intérieure. Il regarda Rogue qui le fixait d'un air grave. Il se regarda et vit une lame d'épée lui sortant de la poitrine. Puis la lame disparu et il la sentit se glisser hors de lui. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer, il passa sa main sur sa robe de sorcier à la hauteur de sa poitrine et sentit le sang qui coulait sur sa main. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, il n'allait pas bien. Voldemort cria alors  
  
_ Malefoy, c'est moi qui voulait le tuer, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Endoloris. Malefoy s'écroula de douleur au sol comme Harry s'effondrait par terre mettant ainsi fin au Duronus. Rogue partit donc combattre contre Malefoy en aidant Charlie qui s'était relevé, le bras en sang. Harry était par terre haletant, respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il regarda Voldemort.  
  
_ Tu vas mourir Potter, lui dit-il tout simplement.  
  
_ Cela reste à voir, Voldemort, dit alors Sirius qui s'était précipité devant son filleul.  
  
_ Pousse-toi, crétin, je veux le tuer avant toi.  
  
_ Non, vous ne toucherez pas Harry tant que je serai là.  
  
_ C'est comme tu veux, Avada Kedavra. Le sort arriva droit sur Sirius et celui-ci tomba par terre devant Harry. Harry comprit qu'il était mort et que son tour arrivait. Avada Kedavra, il leva les yeux et vit le sort fondre directement sur lui et on entendit alors plusieurs cris  
  
_ NNNNOOOOONNNN !!! et plusieurs Pop suivirent.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione venait de se réveiller et elle constata qu'elle était protégée par un halo doré. Elle devint immédiatement inquiète. Harry, pourquoi n'était- il pas demeuré avec elle. Que ce passait-il ?  
  
_Harry si je te revois, j'espère que tu auras une bonne explication à me donner. Elle s'assied sur le lit et attendit. Elle ne pouvait sortir de la pièce, elle le savait. Elle devrait patienter que quelqu'un, Harry ou Dumbledore lui ouvre. Ça prenait un héritier.  
  
_Oui, mais se dit-elle, mon bébé, c'est peut-être un héritier, donc je pourrais ouvrir la porte moi-même. Elle se leva et essaya, mais la porte refusa d'ouvrir. Elle retourna sur le lit et attendit en maugréant contre le comportement de Harry. Puis au bout de deux heures, le halo disparu enfin. Ce qui signifiait que le combat devait être terminer. Elle attendit encore une heure avant que Dumbledore vienne lui ouvrir la porte avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du professeur Rogue qui l'avait accompagné. Dumbledore avait sa robe en lambeau et Hermione pu voir qu'il avait de la difficulté à respirer et du sang lui sortait de la bouche.  
  
_ Désolé, Mlle Granger, dit Rogue en s'adressant à Hermione.  
  
_ Harry, HARRY !!! où est Harry, Professeur où est Harry ?  
  
_ Je suis désolé, Mlle Granger, disait simplement le professeur Rogue.  
  
_ Professeur répondez-moi, dit-elle en secouant Rogue qui passait près de tomber, il avait encore le directeur dans ses bras.  
  
_ Heu, il n'est plus ici, Mlle Granger, je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
_ NON, Harry, dit-elle en courant vers la sortie. Elle pleurait en se rendant à l'infirmerie où M. et Mme Weasley l'accueillir en pleur.  
  
_ Molly, où est Harry ? dit-elle nerveusement.  
  
_ Il. . . est. . . il n'est plus. . . réussit à articuler Molly Weasley en pleurant.  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


	21. Conséquences du combat

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Pour les deux chapitres précédents sachez que tout ce qui est arrivé, n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel !  
Chapitre XXI  
  
_ Molly, où est Harry ? dit alors Hermione nerveusement.  
  
_ Il. . . est. . . il n'est plus. . . réussit à articuler Molly Weasley en pleurant.  
  
_ NON, éclata Hermione en sanglot. Charlie Weasley vint l'étreindre. Elle se serra contre lui et pleurait. Il lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de la calmer.  
  
_ Chut, Hermione calme-toi, il n'est pas mort. Chut.  
  
_ Pas mort, dit-elle en sanglotant.  
  
_ Non, mais il est en danger. Il serra son étreinte et Hermione s'abandonna dans ses bras.  
  
_ En danger ? Il est blessé ?  
  
_ Oui, très grièvement. Je suis désolé, Hermione, nous ne savons pas s'il va passer la nuit. Dit-il tristement.  
  
_ Je veux le voir ! dit-elle déterminée en s'écartant de l'étreinte de Charlie. Elle entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie sans attendre. Elle regardait les lits et cherchait Harry. Où pouvait-il bien être. Elle vit le professeur Chourave qui dormait dans un lit, le professeur Dumbledore semblait lui aussi dormir et elle remarqua trois lits où les personnes couchées avaient été recouvertes d'un drap. Elle regarda ces trois lits et hésita. Des personnes étaient décédées, mais qui ? Harry, non, Charlie venait de lui dire qu'il était très blessé, mais qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle risqua alors un regard vers les lits, puis elle se dit qu'elle devait plutôt chercher Harry. Elle continua son chemin et Mme Pomfresh vint à sa rencontre.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici, Mlle Granger, vous allez réveiller mes malades.  
  
_ Je cherche Harry, pouvez-vous me dire où il est ?  
  
_ M. Potter n'est pas ici, Mlle, il est à Ste-Mangouste, l'hôpital. Ses blessures nécessitaient l'intervention de Médicomages.  
  
_ Qu'avait-il ? Va-t-il mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est . . .  
  
_ Mlle Granger, calmez-vous. Le professeur Rogue répondra bientôt à vos questions.  
  
_ Je veux voir Harry ! immédiatement ! cria la jeune fille qui venait de perdre son calme. Charlie et ses parents entrèrent à ce moment dans la pièce et Arthur dit à Mme Pomfresh en murmurant  
  
_ Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour la calmer, je crois que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
  
_ Oui, j'y avais justement pensé. Elle alla à son bureau et revint. Pendant ce temps-là, les Weasley avaient installé Hermione sur un lit vide. Elle était devenue hystérique.  
  
_ JE VEUX VOIR HARRY, IMMÉDIATEMENT !, CHARLIE VA CHERCHER HARRY.  
  
_ Calme toi chérie, dit alors Molly, tu le verras bientôt. Elle étreignit la jeune fille. Puis Mme Pomfresh vint administrer un calmant à Hermione qui s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
_ Je reste avec elle dit alors Molly. Elle aura besoin de moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à son mari et son fils, essayez d'obtenir des nouvelles de Harry. J'ai déjà perdu un fils, deux ce serait trop pour moi.  
  
Les deux hommes la regardèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
  
* * *  
  
_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda Rémus Lupin inquiet au médicomage Lander.  
  
_ Son état est très grave. Son poumon droit a été perforé, grâce à l'intervention nous avons pu arrêter l'hemorragie, mais je m'inquiète, car nous avons réalisé que la lame diffusait un poison, dont on ne connaît pas encore l'antidote. Mes confrères examinent la lame pour trouver ce qu'on devrait faire. Je doute que s'il ne reçoit pas l'antidote d'ici une heure, qu'on le perdre.  
  
_ J'espère que vous trouverez, il sera papa d'ici quelques temps. Ce serait dommage qu'il laisse un orphelin derrière lui. Et il est si important pour nous tous. Vous savez.  
  
_ Oui, je sais. C'est pour cette raison que nous travaillons fort pour trouver le bon antidote.  
  
_ Il va guérir ?  
  
_ Avec l'antidote, oui, mais ce sera très long.  
  
_ Merci, Monsieur Lander, je vais donner les nouvelles à Poudlard, ils ont sûrement tous très hâte de savoir comment il va.  
  
_ De rien Monsieur Lupin. Et mes sympathie en passant pour votre ami M. Black.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup ! dit tristement Lupin avant de transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione se réveilla. Elle vit Molly Weasley assit à côté d'elle. Celle- ci lui sourit.  
  
_ Tu vas mieux.  
  
_ Oui, comment va Harry.  
  
_ Nous avons eu des nouvelles de lui par M. Lupin, mais le professeur Rogue veut te rencontrer avant que je te donne les nouvelles.  
  
_ Est-ce qu'il est . . .  
  
_ Rassure-toi, il n'est pas mort. Viens le professeur Rogue nous attend. Elle aida Hermione à se lever et sortirent en direction des cachots. Elles arrivèrent au bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci était assis entouré de Lupin, Arthur et Charlie Weasley. Il invita poliment les deux femmes à s'asseoir.  
  
_ Comment allez-vous Mlle Granger ?  
  
_ Je suis inquiète.  
  
_ Bon, vous voulez sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
_ Oui, je m'interroge toujours. Qui sont décédés, j'ai vu qu'il y avait trois corps à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Je vous explique avant ce qui est arrivé ensuite vous saurez qui n'est plus avec nous.  
  
_ Allez-y. J'écoute.  
  
_ Ce matin, Dumbledore a reçu une lettre lui disant que Voldemort viendrait ici, à Poudlard pour venir me chercher avec Harry. Commença alors Rogue, il raconta ensuite comment ils avaient activé le protectus alors que Harry et Hermione dormaient encore, lui et Black avaient alors pour mission de demeurer dans l'appartement de Harry pour le surveiller. Puis il expliqua comment Harry avait décidé d'aller se battre, puis leur rencontre avec Voldemort. Le Duronus, le coup d'épée dans le dos.  
  
_ Malefoy lui a donné un coup d'épée dans le dos, dit Arthur furieux.  
  
_ Oui, Arthur. Ensuite j'ai vu Harry s'effondrer par terre et Black s'approcher de lui. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que Charlie était en mauvaise posture avec Malefoy alors je suis allé l'aider à se battre. Puis Voldemort à lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Black et celui-ci est mort devant Harry qui était toujours par terre. Puis Voldemort a lancé à nouveau le sort mortel vers Harry. Le allait frapper directement le visage de Harry, mais celui-ci dans un ultime effort a levé son bras gauche pour se protéger et il a reçu le sort sur son poignet et il s'est évanoui.  
  
_ Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup ? demanda M. Weasley.  
  
_ J'y arrive justement. Le sort s'est retourné contre Voldemort et il l'a frappé de plein fouet. Celui-ci s'est évanoui et ses mangemorts se sont précipités vers lui et ils ont tous transplanés. Avec Charlie nous avons constater les dégats, puis nous avons remarqué que Harry respirait encore, avec difficulté, mais il était toujours en vie. Puis nous l'avons amené immédiatement à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh l'a fait transférer à Ste- Mangouste. Ensuite nous voulions envoyer Dumbledore à l'infirmerie, mais il n'a jamais voulu tant que Harry soit rendu à l'hôpital. Puis il m'a demandé de venir avec lui pour vous ouvrir la porte, Mlle Granger. C'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes venus puis Dumbledore s'est évanoui.  
  
_ Comment va-t-il demanda Hermione ?  
  
_ Il est décédé de ses blessures cet après-midi, répondit tristement Rogue, il semblait sincère.  
  
_ Professeur Dumbledore est décédé ?! Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant, demanda Hermione affolée.  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cours et la direction je m'en occuperai, Mlle Granger.  
  
_ Mais pour Voldemort ?!, c'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à prononcer son nom.  
  
_ Ça ce sera à voir avec Potter dès qu'il sera rétablit. À ce moment, Hermione fut pris d'un terrible mal de c?ur et du aller vomir dans la corbeille à papier près du bureau de Rogue.  
  
_ Est-ce que ça va, Hermione demanda Molly en se précipitant vers elle.  
  
_ Oui, répondit-elle avant de vomir à nouveau.  
  
_ Faites venir Madame Pomfresh dit alors Rogue.  
  
_ Non Severus, je sais ce qui ce passe, dit alors Lupin calmement.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Elle est malade à cause des promesses. Elle et Harry se sont fait des promesses sur le lit de mort de Ron.  
  
_ Oh, non ! fit simplement Molly, cela veut dire que Harry aussi doit être malade, je doute qu'il ait besoin de cela pour le moment qu'en pensez- vous. Nous devrions amener Hermione à Ste-Mangouste.  
  
_ Tu n'y penses pas Maman, avec toutes les maladies qu'il y a là-bas, pour une femme enceinte.  
  
_ Faut les réunir, nous n'avons pas le choix.  
  
_ Je vais à Ste-Mangouste m'informer de Harry et je vous donne des nouvelles, dit Lupin.  
  
_ J'y vais avec vous, dit Rogue. Les deux hommes prirent de la poudre de cheminette et partir à l'hôpital.  
  
* * *  
  
Trois heures plus tard . . .  
  
Harry était revenu à Poudlard. Il était installé à l'infirmerie entouré du Médicomage Lander et de son épouse, une infirmière de l'hôpital. Hermione pu enfin s'approcher de son amoureux. Elle vomissait toujours, mais elle était très heureuse. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et alla directement vers le lit de Harry. Celui-ci avait le teint très pâle et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle le regarda tristement un moment, puis elle demanda au médecin  
  
_ Monsieur, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?  
  
_ Oui, il est hors de danger maintenant. J'ai seulement hâte qu'il arrête de vomir, c'est très dangereux de vomir et dormir, vous savez, alors il faut le surveiller.  
  
_ Est-ce qu'il va dormir encore longtemps.  
  
_ Oui, il faut qu'il dorme six semaines, ce qui nous amène au 27 juillet.  
  
_ 27 juillet, comment va-t-il faire pour dormir tout ce temps-là ?  
  
_ C'est un sommeil magique, Mlle. Et c'est essentiel pour sa guérison soyez-en certaine.  
  
_ Et ensuite il sera guéri ?  
  
_ Le 27 nous allons lui donner une potion, puis il dormira encore deux à trois semaines, puis lorsqu'il se réveillera il sera complètement guéri.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire qu'il se rendormira le 27 que pour se réveiller que deux à trois semaines plus tard.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Pourriez-vous le réveiller le 31 alors ?  
  
_ Le 31, pourquoi ?  
  
_ C'est le jour de son anniversaire vous savez. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de se réveiller pour ce jour.  
  
_ Oui, je comprend. Alors nous allons le réveiller le 31. Et vous, demeurez dans les parages. Je ne veux pas qu'il vomisse jusqu'à son réveil.  
  
_ Rassurez-vous, je ne veux pas vomir jusque là moi non plus, dit-elle en vomissant dans le plat que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Elle s'assied à côté du lit de Harry et lui prit la main. Elle allait passer l'été, ici, à Poudlard au chevet de son fiancé Harry Potter qui avait une fois de plus survécu à une attaque de Voldemort. Les pertes étaient immenses pensait-elle, mais Harry vivait. Elle ferma les yeux en songeant aux personnes disparues, le professeur Mc Gonagall qu'elle l'aimait bien, le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne serait plus là pour les protéger de Voldemort, Sirius, le parrain de Harry, qui ne serait plus là pour la faire rire, mon preux chevalier pensa-t-elle en souriant, et Malefoy père qui s'était suicidé après le départ de son maître voyant qu'il était tenu en joue par Rogue et Charlie préférant mourir plutôt que d'affronter Azkaban. Elle resterait ici près de Harry le temps qu'il faut. Elle allait passer l'été à lui tenir la main et lui parler. Elle ne serait pas seule puisque Molly, Ginny, Lupin et ses parents devaient venir à tour de rôle passer une semaine avec elle. Elle se sentait soulagée, Harry irait mieux dans quelques temps.  
  
FIN  
Et voilà j'ai terminé la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut. Dois-je faire une deuxième partie racontant la sixième année de Harry et Hermione à Poudlard? Donnez-moi votre avis sur la question. Et merci à tous !!!  
MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES, ILS M'ENCOURAGENT À POURSUIVRE !!! 


End file.
